Bad, But Good Weather (Adopted From True Support)
by AzazeDoesFanfic
Summary: Darwin and Carrie decide to hang out after a long talk with their friends. Little did they know, A massive storm was about to hit Elmore, trapping everyone in or out of their homes. They both start to develop feelings for each other, in the heat of the storm. Contains heavy lemon.
1. Friendly Hangout

Authorized Author note

If you have been on Fanfiction for a while, you might have remembered this story by True Support. I asked to adopt the story, and so I will try my hardest to keep up with the content. This is True Support's letter to me about adopting the story, after I asked about it.

I wish to tell you that I haven't stopped FF, I just stopped making it. I lost interest, and lost the fun in it, it is no longer that to me anymore. I am a reader, not an author, so yes, you can adopt the story. Reason I stopped making it, and the reason I started making it, was because of the weather in washington. I was reading a TAWOG fanfic one time last year, and it was raining, and it was dark and comfy. I thought I'd make a story out of it, kinda silly really, but I wanted it to be unique like my other stories, but it was a lot more unique than I intended. I was making the chapter for it, when I suddenly stopped, turned off laptop, and left.

That was on February 20th. Last month, I was making the chapter for it again, because I found the want to again, but like the first time, it was gone. Only reason I found the want, was because of the rain. The story I made, the scenery I chose it to be, and Darwin's interpretation of the weather, is based off my opinion of how I feel of the gloomy weather. Yes, I will give you the story as I see people still favorite and follow it. Chapter 5 was going to be about Richard and Lexi's POV, to give insight on what's going on with them. I am sorry to all the readers who enjoy my story, I won't be making anymore fanfiction for a long while, but when I do, I'll try to finish it. In the meantime, have a good week everyone.

Author note

I really liked this show when it first came out, but then I stopped watching it because it kind of got dumb in later episodes, so I'm trying to get back into it. I read Fanfiction about these two because I thought they'd go great together (even though she might be a little dark). Enjoy (set a few months after Penny broke from her shell). Also, disclaimer and animation version: I do not own TAWOG I own this story, and this is the anime version (YouTube: If tawog was an anime).

Normal POV

It's been a few months since Penny, with the help of Gumball, broke from her shell, now Gumball has always gone out with her nonstop since the month began. It was evening at Elmore High, it was a dark, cloudy day outside, and it was raining, much to the delight of Carrie (who likes it when it's dark, and cloudy) and Darwin (who likes it when it's wet outside). Darwin and Gumball were eating lunch together in the cafeteria. Darwin and Gumball don't hang out much, because of Penny. Darwin learned not to long ago to accept the fact that he and Gumball will not always be together to hangout because there is a point in time when you just have to move on and get on with life.

Gumball and Darwin's table

"So Gumball, you gonna eat with Penny soon?" Darwin asking his blue haired and blue eared feline friend, knowing the answer.

"Actually, I wanted to sit with you for today," Gumball said which surprised his orange hooded friend.

"Why? I mean you and Penny always sit with each-other."

"Because Darwin, me and you don't hangout much, so I wanted to talk to you about finding a girlfriend for yourself," Gumball stated.

"Gumball, there's no girl out there for me," Darwin stated sadly.

"Darwin, there will always be a girl out there for you, and there will always be a guy out there for a girl," Gumball gave a true message.

"I guess you're right, I mean you found Penny," Darwin snickered at this.

"Hey not cool man," Gumball said but couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh come on, you know it's true."

"Well hey at least I found my girl," at the mention of this, all jokes subsided.

"Oh shoot I'm sorry bro," Gumball tried to apologize, but the damage was already done.

"It's fine Gumball, I'll take your advice and find a girl," Darwin said with a sad sigh.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything when I said that, and if it helps, never listen to dads or Anais advice for girls, but listen to moms, also last thing, what do you think about outside?" Gumball asks.

"I think it's beautiful, even though it's dark and gloomy, it's raining, so that fits the setting perfectly."

"Great, thanks for answering, I'll see you later Darwin," Gumball said as he gave Darwin a side hug and left to sit with Penny at their lone table. Darwin finishes his lunch and goes to class.

Penny's and Carrie's table

"Hi Carrie," the shapeshifter says to her ghostly friend dressed in her usual black skirt and white t-shirt (or whatever she is wearing in the video).

"Hi Penny," Carrie says in her usual tone of emotionless voice. "What do you want?"

"What? I just want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Well Carrie, I see that you were alone and decided to sit with you."

"Thanks Penny, but don't you want to sit with your boyfriend, Gumball?" Carrie asked in her monotone voice.

"I do, but I wanted to sit with you today and talk to you."

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about boyfriends," Penny said.

"Boyfriends, that's a weird topic to discuss," Carrie said.

"No it's not, anyway, I want to know if you would like to have one."

"Why on earth would I want to have a boyfriend?"

"So that you are being loved and cared for, or looked after," Penny says as she looks towards Gumball.

"Well you forgot about the anguish you feel if your boyfriend ever cheats on you, or the feeling of regret when you realize he's not the right guy for you," Carrie said as she looks towards Darwin.

"Yes, there is all that, but at least you won't be alone to handle the hardships that will be coming your way."

"I'm a ghost Penny, a ghost, we don't feel emotions you know."

"Yes, you don't feel emotions, but you still have them. There were a few times when you felt them even, and even though you say you don't feel them, you still have the emotion, love," Penny says as she looks towards Gumballs direction.

"Ugh, Penny you can go sit with him, I appreciate you talking with me but I'm pretty sure you want go to your boyfriend," Carrie says.

"Thanks Carrie, please try to get a boyfriend, and let me know how you feel. Also, what do you think of the weather today?" Penny asks.

"I think it's beautiful, it's dark, gloomy, and it's raining so that gives it a nice, calm setting for the day. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just curious, anyway have a great day Carrie," Penny says as she goes sits with Gumball.

"Get a boyfriend, and tell me how you feel, hmmmmm, maybe I should try to get one," Carrie says whilst Penny hears.

Gumball and Penny's table

"So what did Darwin say?" Penny asked her boyfriend.

"He said he will try," Gumball told his girlfriend.

"What did he say about the weather though?"

"He says it's beautiful, dark, gloomy, and rainy, but very calming. What did Carrie say about the weather?"

"Exact same thing. Think they will try to go out with each-other?" Penny asks.

"I sure hope so, because they're the only two in Elmore who have never had a date," Gumball said.

"Well, I hope they will live up to their word and try," Penny says as the bell rings and everyone heads to class.

Classroom

"Alright class, now take your seats," Ms. Simian commanded as everyone was in their seats.

"Today's lesson will involve the weather system," Darwin and Carrie perked up at this considering they never learned about the weather system much.

"Here is how the weather system works ( . I'm too lazy to write about it). And that is how the weather works," Ms. Simian explained. "Any questions?"

Darwin raised his hand, "How does the weather affect our mood?"

"Well it's all about the mood, here is a brief discussion of what it is and who talked about. According to the associated press, one in four Elmore's believe weather affects your mood. Bad weather can go beyond making people feel sad or depressed. It's actually called Seasonal Affective Disorder."

"Seasonal Affective Disorder, then how is it that it's bad outside, but I feel happy about it?" Carrie had her head against her arm but lifts her head as Darwin mentions feeling happy about the weather.

"Well, you see that's, uhh, personal belief or something," Ms. Simian tries to explain.

"Personal belie- YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN," Ms. Simian cut Darwin off. "Now, class is over," as if on cue the school bell rang, and everyone left class. Darwin was on his way to his next class when Carrie spoke.

"Hey Darwin?" Carrie said.

"Oh, hi Carrie, something you want?" Darwin asked Carrie.

"I was wondering if you didn't have anything to do after school, would you like to come hangout at my house tonight?" Carrie said whilst blushing a slight red.

"Hmmm, I'll have to see about that, but if I don't, then sure."

"Great, well I'll see you later Darwin," Carrie said and left (I was stuck on how the conversation should go for 12 hours). The rest of the day went by fast, Darwin was thinking about heading over to Carrie's house but was stopped by Gumball.

"So Darwin, ready to go home?" Gumball said as he covers his head with his backpack.

"I don't know, I'm thinking of heading over to Carrie's house tonight," Darwin said.

"Bro, why don't you go over there now," Gumball said edging Darwin.

"What about Mrs. Mom or Mr. Dad?"

"Let me worry about them, I'll just tell them you went to hang out with a friend for the rest of the day. Now go," Gumball says as he pushes Darwin towards Carrie's bus.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Darwin said as he walks onto Carrie's bus and sits with Carrie.

"Darwin what are you doing?" Carrie asks as she moves over to the window.

"I have nothing to do when I get home, so I decided to just come over to your house now. Do you mind?" Darwin asks Carrie as she blushes at the early hangout that will soon come.

"Sure, I'm happy to know you're coming over," Carrie says whilst Darwin blushes. They both sat in their seats. Carrie looks out of the window, staring at the dark clouds that block out the light, whilst Darwin does the same but looks at the rain pouring down from the window. Carrie notices Darwin staring out and starts a conversation.

"Darwin, do you like to watch it rain?" Carrie asks. Darwin caught by the unsuspecting question looked dumb founded.

"Wait what?" Darwin asks dumbfounded.

"Do you like to watch the rain," Carrie repeats herself.

"Well yeah, I especially like it when it's all dark and cloudy outside," Darwin answers surprising Carrie from his answer.

"Really? You like it when it's all gloomy outside?"

"Well yeah, although I wouldn't call it gloomy, it has a nice atmosphere to it."

"Yeah but it's dark outside, in undead tradition, when it's dark and raining outside, it means the gateway to the netherworld is opened."

"Really?"

"No not really, I was just pulling your leg," Carrie said as she giggles at Darwin's stupendous face. Darwin and Carrie talked some more about the weather, until their bus stopped, and they both got out heading towards Carrie's house. Darwin being the only physical being out of the two, took off his hood and tastes the rain.

"Darwin what are you doing?" Carrie asks.

"I'm tasting the rain water," Darwin says as he has his head up.

"Why?"

"Because, rainwater is much better than water from oceans and rivers."

"How is that possible, water is water, it has no flavor."

"It's not the flavor I like, but the freshness it has."

"Freshness?" Carrie says questioningly.

"Yeah. You see, water is formed from the clouds, and the clouds are created from within the sky, so since the water's origins are from the clouds, it has that fresh taste to it. How about this, I'll let you possess my body, and you can drink the regular water we drink every day, and then drink the water from the sky. I have a cup that can gather it for us," Darwin explained.

"Would you really let me possess your body just to drink two cups of water?"

"Yep," Darwin said in his cheerful attitude whilst Carrie blushes at his kindness. They both continued onward towards Carrie's house. They got on to the front porch as Carrie phases through the door and unlocks it whilst Darwin looks at her confusingly.

"I'm a ghost, so I don't have keys with me," Carrie tells Darwin.

"Oooohhhhhhh, well alright then. I got the rain water filled," Darwin shows Carrie the cup of water.

"Great. Now, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come inside?"

"Oh uh, ok," Darwin says as he walks inside Carrie's house. Darwin looks around Carrie's home

(fuck, I don't know much about Carrie's house), and sees that she is home alone.

"Where are your parents?" Darwin questions.

"They're at a family gathering, only my mom, dad, and grandmother went there," Carrie explains.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I don't like family gatherings all that much, plus they left early this morning," Carrie explained to him.

"Oh, that wasn't right."

"Well hey, I'm glad they left me alone," Carrie blushes at the thought she had.

"Why?"

"Because one, I have the house all to myself. Two, none of my family members will bother me. And three….uhh," Carrie stutters as she tries to find something to say.

"And three?"

"And three, you're here to keep me company," Carrie blushes a deep red at what she said. Darwin blushes as red as a tomato (cliché) at the thought of him and Carrie alone in a house, with no one around to supervise them.

"Let's head up in my room," Carrie said as Darwin's cheeks start to heat up real fast. Carrie and Darwin head upstairs, Carrie phases through a trap door, but forgot about Darwin and tells him to pull down the trapdoors hatches so he can access the room. Darwin enters Carrie's room and pulls up the hatches to close it. Carrie's room is apparently the attic of the house. It is a fairly large room, having enough space for five people to move around freely.

In her room is a bed; a desk with a computer; a 64 inch flat screen TV; a microwave; a sink; a wide selection of shoes; a chandelier hanging from the ceiling; a game console; an assortment of gothic/emo paraphernalia (books, posters, clothes, etc.); a nice rectangular window on top of the ceiling where rain is pouring down on it, and two cabinet with various types of food in one

that looks to be enough to last for a few months, bowls and plates in the other.

"So this your room, it's actually really nice, and cozy too," Darwin compliments Carrie's room.

"Thanks Darwin," Carrie says as she looks away blushing slightly (a lot of blushing yes I know).

"You're welcome," Darwin says as he walks around the room.

"So," Carrie says as she flips her hair. "What would you like to do?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, what can we do?" Darwin asked.

"We can play games, go on the computer, watch TV, or we can watch a movie," Carrie told Darwin.

"What movies you got?"

"Well I mostly have horror movies, and some action ones."

"What horror movies?" Darwin asks as Carrie show's him a bookshelf full of them. It ranges from A-Z. Darwin and Carrie go through the list of movies to see which ones would be best to watch, at the same time, the weather is getting worse outside.

"How about Darkness Falls?" Darwin suggests.

"Sure, I've never really watched that movie before, might be interesting to watch," Carrie said. Darwin puts the movie in, and they both sat down on Carrie's bed. Darwin with his hood over his head, was watching the movie with Carrie, who was making popcorn for Darwin using her microwave (what else of course). The microwave beeped, Carrie floated to it, and opened the microwave and then opened the bag and poured the contents into a bowl.

"Here Darwin, I made you some popcorn," Carrie said in her monotone voice.

"You're not going to eat some?" Darwin asked"

"I might if you don't mind me possessing your body."

"Of course not, oh, I completely forgot about the water I had, so now you can taste it and tell me," Darwin planned excitingly.

"Ok, well actually there is this spell I wanted to try out."

"A spell, what kind?"

"It's a spell which will make me physical, but of course I will still be a ghost, just a ghost that can be touched."

"That sounds like an awesome spell, what do you need to do?"

"I would need you to…..to, uh," Carrie started to blush at the idea of the spell.

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to hold my hand," Carrie explained slowly whilst Darwin blushes madly at the idea of having to hold Carrie's hand to make her physical (I know this is kinda dumb but be patient dammit).

"Will the spell be permanent at least?"

"Yes, but only to you, because you're the only one who I cast the spell on," Carrie said as she blushes at the thought of Darwin holding her hand.

"Well, cast it already then," Darwin says surprising Carrie.

"You mean you won't mind holding my hand?"

"Of course I won't, and besides, it's just me holding your hand, nothing bad will happen right?" Darwin said.

"Right. Well, here is the spell," Carrie starts to sing a chant, and then Darwin's hands were swirled by some magic, and then the magic was dismissed, leaving a sparkle.

"There we go, now whenever I hold your hand, I become a physical ghost," Carrie explained.

"So, we can watch the movie with popcorn, and you can eat?" Darwin asked.

"Yes, now let's first see if it will work with the drinks first," Carrie said as Darwin stood up and filled a cup of glass with tap water got the two drinks ready. Carrie floated over to him and Darwin then extended his arm and held his hand out, Carrie took his hand and soon became physical (as in not a see through ghost anymore), and grew soft, slender ghostly legs.

"Wow Carrie, you look absolutely gorgeous in your physical form," Darwin said as he checks out Carrie, and Carrie's surprised and is feeling kind of warm inside, then he gave her the water from the sink (tap water).

"Thanks Darwin," Carrie said as she quietly smiles to herself, then she drinks the water. "Mmm, strangely feels nice to drink water."

"I'm glad you like it, now drink the rainwater," Darwin said as Carrie drinks the rain water.

"Mmmmmm, well you're right about it being a lot more fresh," Carrie says whilst Darwin blushes for no reason. Darwin then let's go of her hand.

"Now that that's over, let's watch the movie," Carrie said as she and Darwin sit back down on her bed and watch the movie. The movie started, the popcorn was in Darwin's lap, and Darwin took hold of Carrie's hand so she can eat the popcorn, her legs appear in sparkles. The movie just began, and Darwin was already spooked, but Carries hand was soft to the touch, so that relaxed him a little.

Carrie was enjoying the popcorn, she is eating like a normal being eats instead of ravishing the bowl like an animal (no offense people). The movie ended, and Darwin released Carries hand, and there was disappointment at the end (see the movie to understand).

"Man that movie sucked, I thought they were going to put a twist at the end," Darwin exclaims but was more disappointed of himself from letting go of her hand.

"I know right, they're doing that with every other horror movie," Carrie said in disappointment.

"I thought they will still do that but on Syfy."

"They probably will, but I doubt it."

"Well, now that the movies over, want to play a game?" Darwin says enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah," Carrie said as she pulls out a few multiplayer games. "Which game do you want to play?"

"Hmmm, how about castle crashers?"

"Great, I've always wanted to play that with someone because it's too hard for me."

"Well you're not alone," Darwin says as he grabs Carrie's hand whilst Carrie blushes and smiles softly to herself.

"Darwin, you know I can still hold and touch things that are physical, but it's just that I won't feel them," Carrie explained.

"Oh, well alright then," Darwin said disappointingly as he let go of Carrie's hand whilst Carrie regrets what she said. They both chose their characters, Darwin, the orange/fire knight, Carrie, the pink knight.

"Wow Carrie, I thought you would choose the white knight or the dark, and evil ones," Darwin said.

"Well, just because fuck it, I'm going for the humor," Carrie said as Darwin starts to snicker. They both started out from the beginning, and soon were leveling up.

"So Carrie, what are you going to invest your points in?" Darwin asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, what does each attribute do exactly?" Carrie asked. (Skip this part because it explains the attributes)

"Well strength increases the amount of damage you deal, magic increases your mana bar and teaches you new spells, defense increases your health, and decreases the amount of damage you take, agility increases your movement speed, and how fast you shoot your arrows, it also increase the damage of the arrows," Darwin explained.

"Thanks, I think I'll go with agility," Carrie said.

"Sweet, then I'll go with magic and strength."

"You can choose two?"

"Yeah, you just split them."

"Ok, then I'll choose defense, and agility."

"Nice attribute contribution," Darwin complimented.

"Thanks, now let's start," Carrie said as she and Darwin start. The weather outside was getting worse by the minute, soon the wind started gusting and was blowing leaves off of trees, the sky was getting darker, and soon lightning was flashing. Darwin and Carrie played for three hour's straight, only time they chat was to ask for help or strategy help to defeat bosses. After they defeated the game in five hours, Darwin looked at the time and saw it was 8:00 o'clock PM.

"Shoot, I have to go home Carrie," Darwin said as he pulls down the hatch and climbs down the ladder whilst Carrie follows after him.

"Ok, and thanks for hanging out with me for six hours, it was fun," Carrie said as they both make it to the front door.

"Your welcome, and it was fun hanging with you Carrie, I'll see you tomorrow," Darwin said as he opens the door. As soon as Darwin cracks open the door, the door immediately flung open and practically pulled him out as a mini tornado tried to take him.

"Darwin!" Carrie exclaims whilst Darwin hangs on the to the door knob with one hand whilst trying to reach for the side of the door. Carrie grabs Darwin's reaching hand while hanging on to the side of the door and tries to pull him back in. Thanks to Carrie, Darwin reached for the side

of the door, and pulls himself in whilst Carrie closes and locks the door.

"What happened?" Darwin asked as he breaths heavily.

"I don't know," Carrie said. After what happened, the TV in the living room switched on, and the news came on as well.

"Breaking News, this is an emergency, I repeat, this is an emergency. The world's biggest and greatest storm, known to man, is happening in Elmore. No one knows how long it will last, but it is suicide to go outside at this weather, it is highly advised to stay inside, until the storm blows over, for now just stay inside. Stay safe people," The news crew warned as the TV shut off.

"Well, shit," Darwin cursed.

"Well, that sucks," Carrie said, although deep inside she was really happy to know that Darwin is going to stay. "So, guess you're going to have to stay here for a while huh?"

"Yeah, but I guess it won't be too bad, at least I'm not alone," Darwin said. 'And I'm with a pretty girl too,' Darwin thought to himself.

"Oh, well alright then. Would you like to call your brother?" Carrie asked.

"That'd be great, thanks," Darwin said whilst Carrie takes him to a phone in her house. Darwin calls Gumball.

"Hello?" Gumball answered.

"Hey Gumball," Darwin said.

"Aww dude, where are you mom is going crazy."

"Bro chill out, I was hanging out at Carrie's house when the weather went bad."

"Man, you're lucky to be with a girl, is she alone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Aww bro, you are so lucky, being in a house, with a girl, alone is the best thing that can possibly happen to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is that you're stuck with her forever how long this storm is, and you can have fun with her," Gumball explained proudly.

"Gumball I still don't understand what you mean."

"Fish brains, I'm saying that you could have sex with her."

"WAIT WHAAAAAT!" Darwin exclaimed.

"What's the matter?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY, she's not like that," Darwin whispered the last part.

"Well no at first she isn't, but when you two get closer together, then she will be."

"You're out of your mind, I wouldn't do that," Darwin said whilst turning around to see Carrie taking food upstairs.

"Whatever you say. Anyway, I'll let mom know you're safe, right now, I have to go, see her soon brother," Gumball said and hung up.

"So what was that about?" Carrie asked.

"Oh it was no- nothing," Darwin stuttered nervously.

"Well ok. I'm stocking food for you up in my room."

"Why?"

"Because if there is a storm outside, then I wouldn't want the power turned off. So I'm going to cut the power from the bottom floor and transfer it up in my room," Carrie explained.

"Alright sweet, want me to help?"

"No thanks, I've already done everything, it should go off right about….now," Carrie said whilst the power from the bottom floor turned off, and the attics lights start to flicker.

"You going to stand there or are we going back up in my room?"

"Definitely upstairs," Darwin said as he follows Carrie and closes the trap door.

"I got all the food stored here for you so you won't die of starvation," Carrie said.

"Well thank you Carrie. You're a lot more caring than what most people say," Darwin said making Carrie blush.

"Thanks Darwin. Want to watch another movie?"

"Sure, this time how about we watch the Evil Within," Darwin suggested.

"Sure, but which one? The classic one, or the new one?"

"New one because it's actually realistic and scary, and this time, I'm making the popcorn."

"Sweet, let's put it in," Carrie said as she puts the movie in and Darwin makes popcorn. Hearing the popcorn popping, Darwin goes and puts it in the same bowl him and Carrie used earlier.

"Mmmm, smells good," Carrie spoke while taking a whiff.

"I know right, and the best part is, you can eat some more of it if you like," Darwin said cheerfully.

"What, really?"

"Yes, it's you're popcorn we're eating, so yeah," Darwin said as he sits on Carrie's bed with the bowl full of popcorn, he then extends his hand out for her to take.

"Why Darwin, you're so kind," Carrie says softly with a smile and blushes, then she took his hand. They both watched the movie while holding hands. Carrie eating the popcorn Darwin made her, was enjoying it while Darwin was getting creeped out from the chick who cut her tongue in half.

"That's just freaky," Darwin commented.

"Yeah but it's a lot better than other movies," Carrie said with a smirk on her face.

"Well yeah that's true," Darwin said as he yawns tiredly.

"You getting tired Darwin?"

"Yeah, a little. Why are we sitting? Wouldn't it be better to lay down?"

"Yes it would, but then we won't get an up close view of the TV."

"Carrie, it's a 64 inch TV, I'm pretty sure we're losing view of the whole movie this way and the tension of being this close is really hurting my eyes," Darwin explains.

"If it hurts your eyes then why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you liked to watch it up close so I didn't want to complain about it," Darwin said as Carrie blushes from Darwin's worries for her own comforts.

"Thanks Darwin, but I lived here for years, you've only been here for a day, so you're the guest and it's my job to make you comfortable!" Carrie said with determination. Carrie has Darwin place the popcorn on the ground for the moment being, and has him lay down as she grabs a pillow and places it under Darwin's head, making him more comfortable and relaxed.

"Thank you Carrie, I've never really felt so relaxed and comfy," Darwin says as he let's go of Carries hand and stretches his arms and legs.

"You're welcome, also you let go of my hand," Carrie said.

"Oh, sorry," Darwin said as he takes her hand again. "Carrie you can lay down too, now that you have legs, you can stretch your muscles as well."

"Well ok, only if you move over a little," Carrie said as she lays down and Darwin grabs her hand and lets her stretch.

"Ooohhhhh Darwin it feels so gooooood," Carrie moans out relief of never having to stretch her newfound physical body. Darwin hears this and instantly became as hot as a heater.

"We-well, I'm gl-glad you li-li-like it," Darwin stuttered horribly whilst Carrie moves around more, enjoying the relief. After a few minutes of Carrie moaning and groaning she stopped and laid down on her bed and watched the movie from the tip of the bed, Darwin wasn't red no more but still blushed as he held Carries hand and laid down next to her, enjoying the movie with popcorn.

After the movie was over, Darwin let her hand go, and they were both tired, but had to figure out where Darwin's going to sleep.

"You can sleep on my bed for the time being," Carrie offered Darwin, which Darwin declined.

"No, it is un-gentlemanly for a man to sleep in a girl's personal bed," Darwin said. "I'll sleep on the ground with a pillow for tonight."

"No Darwin, you are my guest and you will sleep in comfort for tonight," Carrie argued. Just then lightning flashed by and Carrie jumped at the sight of it.

"Carrie, you scared of lightning?"

"No, I was just surprised is all," Carrie blushed with embarrassment and a grim look on her face.

"Well, alright then," Darwin grabbed a pillow from Carrie's bed, and placed it on the side of her bed so that he is close by.

"I'll sleep next to your bed, how about that?"

"That would work I guess," Carrie said as she starts to head towards the trap door.

"Carrie where are you going?"

"I'm going to change my clothes."

"Your clothes?"

"Yes, did you honestly expect me to where my everyday outfit to bed?"

"Yes?" Darwin said slowly.

"Well you're wrong, so I'll be back," Carrie said and phases through the trapdoor. It's been 20 minutes since Carrie fazed through the trapdoor, and Darwin was getting worried, so he gets off the bed and heads to the trap door, and pushes down the hatches so as to find Carrie. He looks around the house for her, and soon sees some light coming from the bathroom, and sneaks to the bathroom and sees it ajar.

"Carrie?" Darwin whispers. He peeks through the ajar door and sees something that turned him on! Carrie, in the bathroom, wearing nothing. Carrie's ghostly white body is gorgeous to the light of the candle. Carrie has her legs in the light, showing her cute small round ass (Fuck me, i'm such a perv) in front of Darwin.

"Grrr, why are my legs showing, and why am I not a see-through ghost right now?" Carrie questions herself. Darwin watches her trying to figure out what's wrong with herself. Carrie turns around and Darwin sees her hairless pussy, apparently pink was her secondary color, also shows her beautiful C-cup sized breast with the tit pink aswell (kinda like Gardevoir i guess). Darwin immediately walks away slowly to the trap-door.

Darwin climbs up the trap-door and pulls it up, then calmly walks to the side her bed, and lays down on it, fast asleep with the image of Carries nude body in his head. Carrie was finally a ghost again, and changes her shirt, along with skirt, to a more comfortable style. Carrie goes and phases through the house into her room, and sees Darwin fast asleep on the side of her bed.

'He looks cute when he's asleep,' Carrie thought to herself. As she gets on her bed, she sees Darwin moving to the side facing the bed, and she notices his erection. 'Did I cause that?' Carrie thought to herself gawking at it. Carrie decides to ignore it, and goes to sleep. Rain pounds on the windows as they slept that night.

Author Note

I originally planned to make this a fluffy one-shot, but instead I decided to make it into a lemon story. If you like it, please leave a review, because I've been trying to make this work for a week now, and I deserve some credibility. Last, let me know if i made any mistakes.


	2. More Than Innocent Friends?

Author Note

I watched the Halloween episode, and I saw the version where Carrie does not say, "Never try to kiss me again," scene, so I'm going to stick with that version. At the end of the first chapter, I know it was kind of dumb, but I tried my best to describe Carrie's anime body, so I stuck with that. Enough talk, enjoy.

Darwin's dream POV

I was in some sort of room, it was dark, and it felt like there was a bed in the room, so my best guess it's a bedroom. I felt a presence somewhere near me.

"Who's there?" I called out. I then see a light hit down on me, I then see a silhouette of a female.

"Who do you think, big boy?" The voice said in a seductive slur.

"Uhh….Carrie?" I wondered as it sounded like her.

"Correct," the voice said as a light shines down on Carrie. I stare at her stunned as she is naked and she is not a see-through ghost.

"Like what you see?" Carrie said.

"Carrie why are you naked?" I said whilst my cheeks burn, and my erection isn't helping me either. Carrie walks over to me, in a sexy manner I might add.

"I've always had a crush on you Darwin. Ever since you kissed me at the Halloween party, I started to have feelings for you, but when you called me another emo freak, that's when I began to have mixed feelings Darwin, so just for that, I'm going to torture you, slowly and painfully."

"Carrie I'm sorry for what I said, really, but please don't hurt me," I pleaded as I watch her in fear.

"Oh no, this is going to happen, whether you like it or not." After hearing those words, I close my eyes hoping beyond hope this is a nightmare. Then, something I never expected to happen, Carrie pulls down my green shorts, and boxers, leaving my erect dick out.

"What the-?" I began before Carrie wrapped her hand around my 9 inch cock, and started to motion her hand up and down on it. "Carrie?" I moaned as she does it slowly, making me harder.

"I'm impressed, it's pretty big for someone like you," Carrie said whilst staring at it with awe. She continues to motion her hand up and down the shaft, before she rubbed the tip with her thumb. I groaned loudly as it is making me painfully hard.

"Enjoying this Darwin?" Carrie asked me in a teasing voice.

"Carrie it hurts, please stop," I begged her, but she kept doing it. "Please Carrie I'm begging you."

"I'll stop, only if you apologize for calling me an emo-freak, and swear to never, call me anything, again!" She said.

"I'm sorry for calling you an emo-freak, and I promise to never call you anything rude again," I swore to her as she stops.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good, now to finish," Carrie said as she then take me into her mouth. I moaned out in surprise of her warm mouth around my cock as she starts to bob her head up and down fast, swirling her tongue around the tip, appearing to enjoy this.

"Carrie, your mouth feels very good, but I going to cum soon," I say as Carrie bobs her head faster, and soon, I start to cum in her mouth.

End of Darwin's dream

I wake up, sweaty and heated. I look down to see I wet my shorts, I push down the hatches and run straight to the bathroom.

"Oh man, how do I wash this without alerting Carrie?" I question myself as I look down to see my shorts are wet and dry from my semen. I take off my shorts, and took the shower head off from the shower, and I began washing my shorts with warm water, thankfully my underwear is fine surprisingly. I finish washing my shorts, and see to make sure I didn't miss a spot. I dried my shorts using an old rag that was under the sink.

After drying them, I went back to Carrie's room, pulled up the hatches, and pretended I was asleep.

'Good, I made it back before she awoke,' I thought to myself as I was starting to lay back down. I looked at Carrie, and noticed how peaceful, and innocent she looks in her sleep.

Carrie's dream POV

"I was in my room wearing a nightgown, sitting on top of my bed, seemingly waiting for someone. I decide to faze downstairs to the living room to watch some TV, then I realize I cut off the power from the bottom floor, and headed back into my room to see Darwin asleep by the side of my bed. The thunder outside was loud enough to wake up Darwin.

"Morning sleepy head," I said as he rubs his sleepy eyes.

Darwin looks up at me, and did the most unsuspecting thing ever. Darwin grabs my arm and pulls me close to him, and passionately kisses me. I felt my heart started beating again, and so I kissed him back. We stayed like that for what felt like hours (Forever Cliché), and we departed, leaving a trail of saliva in our lips.

"Darwin?" I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Carrie, I always had a thing for you. Ever since the Halloween party, when I kissed you, I couldn't have been happier knowing I kissed a beautiful girl like you, and I'm sorry for calling you an emo freak, it rhymed at the time," Darwin said.

"Darwin," I said softly. Darwin takes my hand and holds it lovingly.

"I love you Carrie," Darwin said lovingly.

"I love you to Darwin," I said as we kiss once again. Darwin's tongue was wanting entry, so I happy abide, we kissed for a few minutes before Darwin flipped us around to where his on top, and I'm on bottom. I took off Darwin's orange hoodie, and he slipped my strap off. We continued stripping each other, until we were only in our undergarments. I covered my small breasts from his view, flushed of being gazed upon for the first time.

"Carrie, no need to hide them, their beautiful the way they are," Darwin said lovingly (So much lovingly). I moved my hands away, and as soon as I did, he started massaging them. I moaned out in surprise as he takes one into his mouth and plays with the other. He kept doing that for a few minutes before he travels his hand down my wet area, and goes under my panties to finger me.

"Darrrrwin," I moaned as loud as I could as the pleasure was too new and too much for me to handle for the first time.

"DARRRRRRRWIIINNNNNNNN!" I screamed/moaned out his name in complete euphoria as I came on his fingers.

End of Carrie's dream

I woke up on my bed, in my ghost form wearing the pajamas I put on last night. I look under my blankets to see that I came on my sheets, blanket, and panties.

"Well shit," I cursed myself as I got up off my bed and took my blanket and sheets downstairs. Even though I'm a ghost, because of Darwin's help to allow me to eat food, and feel stuff, I am apparently capable of releasing certain fluids within my body. I throw them in the washer, and head into a closet with new sheeting and blankets sitting there in case something like this happens. After putting the new sheets and blankets on, I decided to make Darwin breakfast so that he can eat, but before I did that, I looked towards his sleeping form, and saw his lips moving whilst he breathes through his mouth.

'You look very sweet and innocent in your sleep Darwin,' I thought to myself as I began getting some cereal; milk; bowl, but struggle to find a spoon.

Normal POV (finally)

Darwin wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs in Carrie's room.

"What's cook-in (fucking typo sucks)?" Darwin said.

"Just some lightning cooked bacon and eggs," Carrie said as she has a frying pan with bacon on the pan. Carrie got fed up looking for a spoon, and instead is cooking bacon and eggs using the lightning storm that's outside.

"Since the weather seems chill in the morning, I decided to make you some breakfast."

"How are you attracting the lightning to the pan?"

"I'm using a metal cooking pan," Carried said in annoyance. "Is it not that obvious?"

"Well geez Carrie I'm sorry, I'm just tired so I'm not thinking straight," Darwin said a little put

down.

"No Darwin I'm sorry for getting annoyed. Like you said, it's the morning, so everybody is a little annoyed in the morning," Carrie apologized.

"I'm pretty sure it is, everyone's a little cranky in the morning."

"Shut up Darwin and eat your eggs," Carrie said in her monotone voice whilst shoving the bacon and eggs to Darwin. Darwin eats the bacon and eggs in peace, enjoying the taste of electricity. Carrie had some lights turned on around the room so that it's not so dark.

"It's very electrifying," Darwin made a pun.

"Well it was made in the weather," Carrie said as she plugs in a controller to her computer.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to play a game on steam called Ben and Ed," Carrie said as Darwin finishes his food.

"What's that about?" Darwin said as he walks to the sink and rinses food particles off the plate and then walks over to Carrie and watches her setup. (Spoilers for Ben and Ed)

"It's a game about how a kid named ben, is all alone, and has no friends and stuff. But then he gets a zombie for a friend. They hang-out together, they play chase a lot, they're the best friends," Carrie explains to Darwin.

"Ok, that's a very interesting background, especially since it's strange to have a zombie as a friend."

"Yes it is, but oh well. Now, into the game. Also, it is a 3D platforming adventure where you play as the zombie Ben, who is trying to rescue his friend from a grotesque game show called Run-dead."

"That sounds like it's a lot of fun."

"Well it is, but it's also one of those rage games that will piss you off."

"Oh come on Carrie, you should know that those are the best ones," Darwin said with a smile.

"Why do you say that?"

"Rage games help improve both your gaming skills, and your life skills."

"What?"

"You get pissed with a game that you just want to break it. Well, if you calm down and focus on the situation of the game, then you can beat it with ease because you're more calm, collected, so you take the knowledge of the game, and use it to your advantage to beat it. How it helps in reality is that there will be situations to where you're in emotional mind, and can't help yourself when you make the choice from the emotional thinking. So if you think of the situation you're in, then you take a deep breath, and exhale it all out, then you are in the rational mind, which is the right state of mind to be in," Darwin gave serious advice that should be taken seriously.

"Wooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Darwin that was some serious game advice you just gave me!" Carrie said surprised at his words.

"Well hey, take me seriously and I can give you a lot more than just words," Darwin said whilst making Carrie blush a deep red as she thinks back to her dream. Carrie starts the game all over and shows Darwin the story of it.

"There's probably going to be a twist at the end," Darwin said.

"What makes you say that?" Carrie asked him.

"You'll see." Carrie plays the game while Darwin watches.

Every now and then Carrie will start getting pissed and gives Darwin the controller so that she can calm down and relax, whilst Darwin beats the fucking level. They both been playing for three hours long, trying to get all the dog food cans as they blast through the levels. When they Carrie reached the final level, she was being very persistent on trying to beat the level alone.

Darwin sees that she was trying too hard, and because of her ghostly body, her thumbs keep going through the joysticks, so Darwin decides to help Carrie with that, Darwin placed his hand over hers, and rubbed her hand softly with his thumb, soothing her, also making her blush at the slight touch. Carrie was calm now, and was beating the level with ease, thanks to the physical contact with the controller, she was able to not let her thumbs go through.

"YEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS," Carrie screams in excitement as she finally beats the game.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you," Carrie hugged Darwin as he let go of her hand, changing her back into her ghost form. Carrie kisses Darwin's cheek, causing him to blush at the chill of where the lips were placed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get to Ben," Darwin said. Carrie gets to Ben, and Ed hugs his best friend.

"Press E to celebrate?" Darwin said.

"Darwin, you helped me beat the level. You can finish the story," Carrie said as she gets off the chair and lets Darwin sit in it. He presses E, causing Carrie to looked shock at the twist, but Darwin seems unfazed by it.

"How are you not shocked this?" Carrie asked Darwin.

"It's not really a plot twist because if you think long and hard about it. It's not a twist, but the truth." Darwin gave out a point.

"Damn, now that I think about it, zombies can't be friends. Ben probably teased Ed a lot so that Ed can give chase, therefore causing Ed to get the image that him and Ben are playing a friendly game."

"Yeah. That game wasn't really the best, why don't we play a different game?"

"Sure, but what game would you prefer Darwin?"

"How about-"Darwin was cut off from a roaring thunder boom. The lights start to flicker, and then the computer and lights just shut off.

"Huh, guess the power went out," Darwin said.

"What do you want to do now?" Carrie asked.

"Hmm, do you have any board games?"

"I do, but I'm not sure they are really any fun."

"Well hey, anything to pass the time," Darwin said whilst scratching his head. "What board games do you have?"

"I have a few," Carrie said as she opens her closet, revealing three board games within the closet. "I have battleship; monopoly, and electric shock party game."

"Electric shock party game?" Darwin said with a confused look. (Look it up for a better visual)

"It's a game where two or more people play together."

"Well yeah I got that, I mean what is it exactly?"

"It is where me and you hold one of these things, and we have to press the button when the green light stops flashing," Carrie explained.

"Ok, so let's hook it up and play," Darwin said whilst opening the box which contained the game. Darwin then started to hook it up.

"You do know you're going to get shocked right?"

"Yes."

"And you know that you have to hold my hand for me to play right?"

"Yes."

"And you do know that holding hands will-"

Darwin interrupted Carrie, "Yes Carrie I know, it will shock us both because of physics, but it can't shock us both unless you have something that's plastic on your hand."

"Well ok then. I'll look for something to put on my hand," Carrie said with disappointment hinted in her voice. As soon as Carrie leaves the room, Darwin starts hitting himself on the head for stopping himself from getting to hold Carrie's white hand, knowing he would get shocked. Carrie came back with a plastic glove.

"I found what I can wear," Carrie said whilst putting on the glove.

"Great," Darwin said grabbing one of the handles. "Let's get started." Darwin and Carrie took hands and took hold of the handles, and started it. The color was flashing, then stopped. Darwin was the first to get shocked.

"Ow damn that hurt!" Darwin yelped at the sudden surge of electricity. The color was going again, and Darwin was shocked, again.

"Fuck me this hurts!" Darwin said making Carrie laugh.

"The way you yell it out, is just hilarious," Carrie said cracking up. The light goes around and around again, but this time, Carrie gets her ass shocked (not literally).

"OW SHIT THAT HURTS!" Carrie exclaimed whilst Darwin is laughing his ass off yelling, "Third time's the charm, third time's the charm." The light goes around, shocking Darwin, yet again.

"Wow Darwin you suck," Carrie said trying not to laugh at his now reddened face. Out of anger, Darwin starts it and purposely pushes Carrie's button.

"YOU BITCH WHY!?" Carrie exclaimed.

"Cause you're sitting there laughing at-"Carrie starts it, then pushes his button, shocking him in the process.

"YOU'RE NO FUN!" Darwin yelled.

"YOU'RE NO FUN!" Carrie yelled back. They both kept shocking each-other, practically screaming at each-other, only the rain and thunder outside is disguising their voice. The lights turned back on.

"Finally the lights turned on," Carrie said. She and Darwin laid down sprawled on the floor out of breath, Darwin letting go of her hand.

"How did we even play this game when the power was out?" Darwin asked out of breath himself.

"It had its own batteries."

"Oh yeah, I forgot (breathing in breathing out x3). Want to watch a movie?" Darwin said after catching his breath.

"Sure, but what movie?"

"How about an action movie?"

"Sure, but you're picking," Carrie said as Darwin got up and went to the movies, and got out Deep in the Darkness (watch it and review me the ending cause I don't understand the ending of it).

"How about this movie?" Darwin showed the movie to Carrie who was floating towards the microwave to make popcorn. Carrie turned to look towards Darwin.

"Sure, I've never seen that movie before," Carrie said in her monotone voice. Darwin placed the movie in the DVD player, and laid down on Carrie's bed, while Carrie lays the popcorn in between them, and Darwin took her hand, and they both laid watched the movie together (so fucking sappy and some spoilers from the movie).

The movie got to a scene where the main character was being rode by a cute woman. Darwin upon seeing this, was looking away blushing whilst Carrie giggles at his flushed face. Later on in the movie, there was another sex scene, this time both partners are nude, but same position.

Darwin widened in surprise at the content of the scene. Darwin let go of Carrie's hand and left the room, and Carrie watched Darwin leave, then started to snicker at Darwin's shyness to the film. Darwin came back right at the end of the movie, and laid back down, in silent. Carrie, who was still flat on her bed, floated to the side of where Darwin was, and placed her elbows on the bed, and held her head up with her hands.

"Soooo, did you enjoy the movie?" Carrie said it slow (with the O's) with a smile across her face.

"Shut up," Darwin said with half lidded eyes, and a frown upon his face as he stares at the window that's being pounded by rain. "Carrie, there is something I want to apologize to you about."

"What is it?" Carrie said staring at Darwin blankly.

"I'm really sorry for calling you another emo freak last month," Darwin said looking away.

"Oh, you're still on that subject?"

"Wait what?"

"Darwin, I forgave you the first 20 times you apologized dimwit."

"Oh, hehe, I thought you'd still be mad at me from that."

"Why would you think that?" Darwin thinks back to the wet dream he had last night. "Nothing, it was just a thought," Darwin said, his cheeks burning red.

"Why are your cheeks red?" Carrie asked with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"What!? You're just floating there staring at me with you're pretty black (or white) eyes, white face, and really cute ass, doing nothing but smiling at me and…and uhhh," Darwin realized what he said whilst causing Carrie to blush a deep red at the fact that Darwin called her pretty. Carrie was even redder when Darwin mentioned her butt being cute. Carrie left the room, completely flushed at this mentioning.

"Carrie wait!" Darwin tries to stop her, but it was too late. It was 6:30 o'clock, and it was dark outside, so dark that a flashlight turned on couldn't pierce through the darkness. Within the darkness, rain was hitting all windows simultaneously as though it was trying to break them. Carrie hasn't come back since 6:00, so Darwin went to look around the house for her, but couldn't find her.

"Carrie, Carrie, where are you? The lights are about to go off soon," Darwin said as he the flashlight with him, shining around the dark room. Darwin notices the backyard door was open, so he hurries to it, to see Carrie out in the rain, with her head down, and her clothes getting all wet?

"Carrie, are you ok?" Carrie sees Darwin, but doesn't seem fazed to notice his there. "Carrie, please answer me?"

"Darwin," Carrie spoke. "Did you really mean that? You think I'm pretty?" Darwin blushes faintly, nervous about what to say to her.

"Uh, well you see uh," Darwin started stuttering at his lost for words. Upon closer look at her, he notices her legs and feet are there. "Well Carrie, uh you see, you're- Dammit Darwin just answer my question!" Carrie cut him off with a mad look.

"Yes Carrie, I think you're really pretty. I didn't mean to mention your butt being cute, because I was-" Darwin was cut off from Carrie, who wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Darwin was completely confused at that moment.

"Never has anyone complimented about me being pretty. Thank you Darwin," Carrie said with a smile across her face. Darwin is completely fazed on what to do in the moment, so he unconsciously hugs her back, making her physical. "Carrie, your legs?"

"Oh yes, I found out that the spell, when casted and used multiple times, it doesn't matter where you touch me, cause wherever you touch me, I'm a physical ghost and, it stays active for few minutes," Carrie said whilst rainwater trickles down her hair making it slick and beautiful.

"That's really nice Carrie, and like I was saying, I really didn't mean to bring up your behind, and how is it that before you became physical that your legs were showing still?"

"Oh, you see Darwin, thanks to you, I can make my legs appear and disappear whenever I want to. So to answer your question more specifically, I can choose to float around, or walk," Carrie said whilst they still hold each-other in place. "Want to go back inside now?" Carrie asked.

"Sure," Darwin said as he and Carrie head back inside. They closed the attic door, and decided to play three rounds of the shock game. Darwin sets the game up, Carrie makes Darwin a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. After Darwin got the game set back up, Carrie gives him the peanut butter jelly sandwich, which he graciously accepts, and splits it in half for Carrie to have.

"You want half of this Carrie?" Darwin asked.

"Sure, I would love to," Carrie said and graciously accepts the half PB&J sandwich. Darwin gave Carrie one of the handles, and thanks to the new information of the spell, then they can have more fun knowing that Carrie doesn't need to wear plastic over her hand. The green light went round and round till it stopped. Guess who got shocked? IT WAS DARWIN AGAIN!

"WHY AM I ALWAYS THE FIRST ONE TO GET SHOCKED?!" Darwin yelled while Carrie giggles uncontrollably. The green ring goes right around right around till it stops on the ghostly girl (I tried to make this into a rhyme).

"OW, damn that game hurt's," Carrie said with laughter in her voice. Green ring starts, and stops, on the fishy kid.

"This game is SOOOO much fun," Darwin said whilst trying to succumb to the electrical pain.

"Your right, this is fun, it's fun to see you SUFFER," Carrie said sinisterly.

"Sometimes you can be a little too creepy."

"Yeah, I know. Now, can we play one last round and get ready for bed?"

"Sure," Darwin said as his phone began to ring from his backpack. They played again, and this time they both got shocked.

"What the Fuck!?" they both yelled at the same time.

"That's total bullshit right there," Carrie said as she starts to put it away. Darwin started to hear a buzzing noise in his backpack and went to go see what it is.

"Oh shoot, I completely forgot that I had my phone with me this whole time," Darwin said.

"Fish brains," Carrie said under her breath. Darwin fishes it out, and sees that he missed a call from Lexy (yes, she will be in this story). Lexy is basically Gumballs twin, except her ears are smaller, her tail is thinner, and instead of blue, it's pink. Lexy's breast size are C-cup (sorry

Lexboss, I don't know the proper size). Darwin calls her back, and she answered.

"Lexy, you called?" Darwin asked.

"Yes Darwin, did you talk to Gumball lately?" Lexy asked in a worried tone.

"No, why what's wrong?"

"I don't know, he just took his phone and left."

"Left where?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Ok, calm down, how long has he been missing?" Darwin asked in a serious tone.

"He's been missing for about an hour, but I have no idea where he could've gone. All I know is that he answered his phone and left, he was ok at first, but after he hanged up, he had a worried expression on his face."

"Ok, don't worry Lexy, I'll give him a call, and if he doesn't answer, then we just have to wait it out for the storm to blow over, then find out what happened to him, besides, I have a pretty good idea of what might've happened to him!"

"What? Wait let me guess…Penny isn't?" Lexy said with an annoyed face.

"Yep, she must've called him, something was wrong, so he went over to find out or something," Darwin said regularly.

"Ok, thanks Darwin. I'm going to call Penny incase Gumball doesn't answer."

"You do that and I'll call Gumball to see if we were right."

"Well ok then. Goodbye Darwin, oh and if you and Carrie are bored, why not listen to some music. Anyway, I gotta go, bye Darwin, love ya," Lexy said.

"Bye, love you too," Darwin said and hanged up.

"Who was that?" Carrie asked.

"Oh that was Lexy calling to find out what happened to Gumball," Darwin said.

"What happened to Gumball?"

"I'm about to call him to find out," Darwin said and started dialing Gumball's number. Gumball answered.

"Hey Darwin, what's going on?" Gumball answered.

"Gumball, Lexy called me to find out where you left off to, she's really worried," Darwin talked to his brother (review if you want me to have a friend of mine give an explanation to what family really is about).

"Oh, right, I probably should've explained to her of where I went."

"Ya think?"

"Hey, Penny called me and told me that she was all alone at her house and that her family left somewhere, so I hanged up and I'm on my way to her house now."

"Well next time you do stuff like that, let your family know where you're going so that they don't have to worry, and how are you not swept from the storm?"

"The weather is at calm for right now, so I can get to her house before it starts freaking out again."

"Ok, be careful Gumball, the weather is being really strange right now, so when you get to Penny's, try to watch it, ok?"

"Yeah yeah I hear ya."

"Awesome, and Gumball?" Darwin said in slyly.

"Yeah?"

"Since it's only going to be you and Penny, why don't you take the opportunity you have with her?" Darwin said sinisterly.

"Not cool bro, just because I teased you first, doesn't mean you can tease me back!" Gumball said in a mad tone of voice, although after Darwin made the suggestion, Gumball started having all sorts of dirty thoughts in his head.

"I'm just messing with you bro. Anyway, you stay safe man, we will brace through this storm together, yeah?" Darwin started saying excitingly.

"Hell yeah man. See you on the other side," Gumball said and ended the call. Darwin put his phone away, and yawned loudly.

"Tired are we?" Carrie said.

"Yeah," Darwin said.

"What's going on with Gumball?"

"Oh, he's just heading on over to Penny's house to keep her company, they're probably going to fuck each other so hard that their names could be heard from here," as soon as Darwin said that, Carrie's cheeks became hotter than the sun, her sex was moistening (oh god).

Darwin, realizing what he said, immediately started to blush so red, that you can see it across his face.

"Uhh wait Carrie, I didn't mean to say it like that at all," Darwin said nervously, but the damage was done, Carrie fainted on her bed. Due to the blood rush from Darwin's now hardened member, when Carrie fainted, he saw her skirt went up (physics bitches), and he saw her sex.

"Oh god!" Darwin said and passed out on the floor beside her bed.

Author Note

I am sorry it took me forever to make this, I was too busy with stuff. Anyway, enough with excuses, please leave me a review telling me how I'm doing on this so far, and please forgive me if Carrie is a little OOC, I do apologize for that, and after I'm done with Darwin and Carrie's sex scene (which will happen in about a few chapter's from now), I will do a Gumball and Penny POV, to see how they are doing.

Hope people are reading this story, or I'm a fucking psycho.


	3. True Love

Author Note

This chapter will now focus on Gumball and Penny's perspective right after the talk with Darwin about hanging out at Carrie's. If anyone noticed this, all the chapters I make are going to be exactly 5,000 words or more, so yeah with that out of the way, I will also be using a different outfit for Gumball in this, so enjoy the story and review me about the outfit idea. Last, I recently learned about the breast sizes and so just to clear up, Carrie's breast are going to be B-cup, and Penny's are B-cup too, along with Lexy's breast (this is all for the imagination).

Gumball's POV

After I saw Darwin get off the bus, I waved to him, and he waved back. It was starting to rain a little harder now. I turned around to see my girlfriend standing behind me, ready to walk home. I turned to talk to her.

Penny's POV

I was walking out of the school building to feel the rain splash on my clothes and antler's. I saw Gumball talking to Darwin when I walked out, oh god did he look hot in his new outfit: he was wearing a black jacket where the sleeves were evenly matching his wrists, and was a little below the waist; he was wearing dark blue jeans; he had on a white plain shirt: he was wearing a pair of black water-proof shoes. After Darwin was gone, I walked up behind him, waiting patiently to go home with him, then he turned.

"Hey Gumball," I said in my usual cheery tone.

"Hi babe, ready to walk home?" Gumball said, making me blush in the process.

"Yep, let's go," I said as we hold hands as he walks me to my house.

Normal POV

Gumball and Penny were walking down the street, they were explaining on how their day was, and they both soon talked about Darwin and Carrie. Penny had gotten used to her true form, and managed to control her emotions.

"You think they will really keep their word and get together?" Penny asked Gumball.

"Positive, Darwin wouldn't break his word even if his life depended on breaking his word," Gumball answered bae. Penny looked down worriedly, she slowed down then she stopped. Gumball noticed this, and stopped to talk to bae.

"Penny what's wrong?" Gumball asked worriedly. Penny continued to stare at the ground until Gumball placed his thumb on her chin, and started rubbing it affectionately. Penny looked up to see his eyes with her half-lidded eyes.

"I hope Carrie and Darwin start to date, I just can't stand seeing those two alone all the time," Penny said worriedly herself. The rain continued to fall, and soon the clouds were starting to get darker. Gumball brought her chin up, and made eye contact with her, they stared at each-other lovingly, and then they slowly leaned in, and connected their lips together.

The kiss lasted for a minute before they departed. Penny looked up to Gumball, and laid her head to his chest.

"Thank you Gumball," Penny said softly and with a smile.

"You're welcome love, anything for the light of my life; the being of my soul; the color of my rainbow (Penny's just relaxing her head and listening to his sweet cliché love quotes with a smile on her face); the heat of my sun; the monitor of my computer, and the peanut of my jelly," Gumball said beautifully.

"That was beautiful Gumball, but the monitor of my computer was a little too geeky," Penny said as she giggles at Gumballs protest.

"Well you can't blame me for saying all that, I was in the moment, and besides, what's wrong with being a geek?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, it's just you're my geek," Penny said as she wraps her arms around Gumball.

"And you're my peanut," Gumball said. After a few minutes of being in each-other's close presence, Gumball jumped at the sound of thunder, he then hissed.

"Come on Gumball, Let's go," Penny said as she pulls Gumball. They continue to walk, Gumball kept hissing at the lightning sounds whilst Penny rubs her thumb on his hand to sooth him. They were still pretty far away, so with Penny resting her head on Gumball's right shoulder (Gumball's on the road side while Penny's on the house side). Gumball had an idea of what they can do. Penny, who was at the moment resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, was shrugged off and was blocked by Gumball.

"Gumball, what are you doing?" Penny asked.

"I'm going to give you a piggyback ride," Gumball said.

"Are you even strong enough to carry me?"

"Why don't you find out?"

"(Sigh), fine, no stopping you I guess," Penny said and got on Gumball's back. Gumball carried her by her legs and Penny wrapped her arms around his neck. After getting comfy, Gumball unexpectedly ran, surprising Penny in the process.

"Gumball what are you doing?" Penny asked whilst she is surprised at how Gumball hasn't dropped her, or even trip.

"I'm running," Gumball said smirking.

"I see that but why?"

"Because it's about to pour soon, and I want to get you home fast enough so you don't get wet," Gumball said. After hearing this, Penny began to blush at the thought of Gumball hurrying it up so she doesn't get wet, so she hugged him and relaxed. After ten minutes of running, the rain started to pour, but Gumball made it.

"Yes (heavy breathing), I made it in time," Gumball said while Penny gets off his back.

"So Penny (Gumball turned around), I'll be heading home now so-"Gumball was cut off from Penny who mercilessly started kissing him. Gumball adjusted to this quickly, and was having a make-out session with his girlfriend.

Penny wrapped her hands around Gumball's neck. Gumball turned them around and had Penny lean against the wall while he holds her. They were like that for several minutes until Penny's dad walked out the door and caught them both making-out. Penny's dad was still against her boyfriend choice, but was alright with them, as long as Gumball keeps her safe, then he's alright, unless they make-out in front of him, now that's an issue.

"PENNY?" Penny's dad yelled in surprise. The make-out session was cut off, Gumball backed off of penny whilst he still holds hand.

"Hi dad, hehe," Penny nervously giggled.

"Hello Mr. Fitzgerald," Gumball said nervous as well. Mr. Fitzgerald looked at Gumball disapprovingly.

"Leave Gumball," Mr. Fitzgerald said frighteningly. Gumball started to walk away until Penny stopped him.

"Dad please, Gumball didn't do anything wrong, it was I who started the make-out," Penny said desperately.

"I don't care who started it, point is that I still don't like him, and you need to get inside the house, NOWWW!" Fitzgerald yelled the last part out, making Penny get inside the house until Gumball stepped up.

"Hey Mr. Fitzgerald!" Gumball started. "You have no right to control Penny's choices like that, and I don't care if you like me or not, but you will not yell at Penny for loving me, so if you want someone to yell at, than yell at me, cause I'm all ears." Mr. Fitzgerald was about to blow, but went inside the house angrily. Penny looked at Gumball, walked up to him, and gave him a kiss to the cheek.

"My hero~," Penny said whilst Gumball blushes. Penny's mother called for her to get inside.

"I have to go, so I'll see you tomorrow Gumball," Penny said and went inside. Gumball smiled to himself proudly, and started to walk home within the downpour. Gumball didn't know it, but Mr. Fitzgerald was actually impressed with Gumball for sticking up to him like that. 'Boy's got some balls after all,' Mr. Fitzgerald thought to himself. Gumball was at the porch steps, and walked inside soaking wet. Lexy was first to notice his appearance.

"Walked Penny home again?" Lexy asked.

"Yep," Gumball said.

"Well, good thing you made it back in time cause there is a storm coming."

"A storm?"

"Yes, you see Anais got the idea of a storm coming to Elmore, so she did a lot of calculations, and found out that we will be missing school for a few day's till this storm passes over."

"Aww man, how long will it last?" Gumball asked as Anais walked down stairs.

"For about a week or two," Anais said.

"AWW COME ONE, I CAN'T LAST THAT LONG!" Gumball yelled out, causing his mother to come out of the kitchen looking at him.

"Why can't you last a week? What is it that causes you to not last so long?" Nicole asked.

"I can't last a week without Penny's presence near me," Gumball said sadly, realizing his mother was in the room, Gumball started to feel embarrassed with himself.

"Awwww, my little gummy already misses his girlfriend," Nicole said, making Gumball blush even more. Nicole stopped calling Gumball gummy-puss, and started calling him gummy, which is actually more embarrassing then it seems.

"Stop it Mom, and where is dad?" Gumball asked as he looks around the room for the big bunny.

"Oh dads at the gym again," Lexy said. Richard got tired of his weight, now that Gumball has a girlfriend, he has been going to the daily, trying to work up the muscle so that he can get a job of his own and help pay the bills and help Gumball earn money to take his girlfriend out on more dates.

Gumball and Darwin have been hitting the gym exercising with their father as well, Gumball's reason is so that he can protect Penny, and stand up for himself, Darwin's reason is so that he has something to do, and so that he can help Gumball if his ever in any trouble.

"Speaking of the devil, there he is," Anais said as Richard pulls up. They still have Cartax, but its base color is blue. Richard gets out of the car. Richard lost a lot of weight, his belly is much thinner; his arms look more muscular; he's grown a six pack, and he can run almost faster than his boy's, only if they haven't been exercising themselves. It was pouring down rain, so he hurried up to the door, and entered his home.

"Kids I'm home," Richard bellowed to his kids.

"Daddy," Anais said in her cute children's voice whilst she runs up to her father, and gets picked up by him.

"Oh hello my little pink sugar plump, who wants a kiss on the head?" Richard said in a silly cute voice. Anais was about to get the kiss, but was thrown on the couch, and felt her something was off.

"You really thought you can get me WITH THIS?!" Richard exclaimed as he has a small wig that's been put together with Anais hair, and under it, is a tiny paint ball.

"DANG IT!" Anais yelled in anger. Anais and Richard have been at a prank war with each other, they've both got each other once, but now they're more alert, and cautious. Richard looked at Gumball, and noticed a certain orange hooded member was missing.

"Where's Darwin?" Richard asked as the family members looked for their child.

"Oh he's hanging out with a girl at her house for a few hours," Gumball said, causing Lexy to have smirk.

"So Darwin's hanging out with a girl, what's the girl's name?" Lexy asked.

"Uh, Carrie."

"Wait really? He's hanging out with her?"

"Yes, why is that a surprise?"

"It's not, it's just that I think they could make the cutest couple, due to their personality difference, it's sweet," Lexy said, making the whole family 'aww' for Darwin.

"Well, he'll be back in a few hours, so I'm going to sleep for the time being, so goodnight," Gumball said and went upstairs to his room.

"Night," Everyone said. Gumball got into his room and plopped down on his bed, and slept.

Penny's home POV after Gumball left

"Dad why did you do that?" Penny asked him with anger in it.

"Because Penny, he's not someone I approve of," Penny's father said with the nasty look.

"I don't care if you approve of him, he's someone who I truly love, and you can't take that away from me!" Penny told him.

"Honey she's right," Penny's mother came out of the kitchen. "Gumball helped us find Mr. Cuddles, and he helped penny break from her shell, and our daughter never looked more beautiful," Mrs. Fitzgerald said, causing Penny to flutter her wings.

"Yes I know, that's why I appreciate him, but he's destructive, immature, and impulsive!" Mr. Fitzgerald said.

"Actually dad, ever since me and him have been dating, his a lot more mature, he's been hitting the gym with his brother and father, so he's less destructive, but more protective of me, not as protective as you because he trusts me. Last, he's thinking more of the consequences of his actions," Penny described her boyfriend.

Mr. Fitzgerald left the room in irritation, and decided to go to his and his wife's room to rest. Penny's little sister came by.

"Yay, big sis is back," Penny's sister said (I don't know her name). Penny spends a lot of time with Gumball, so there are few times they both spend with their respective families. Penny doesn't like her father much, after he called her a monster, she disobeys him more times to count.

"Hey sis, how was your day?" Penny said.

"It was great, and I can't wait to go over to the store later today."

"The store?"

"Yes the store, mommy and daddy said that they are going to take me to daisy the donkey store day special!" Penny's sister exclaimed.

"What she means is that me and you're father promised that if you're sister gets good grades, then we will take her, and get her anything she wants at the store, plus there's a special sale there that can save us a lot of money, so we're going to see what they have," Penny's mother explained.

"Ohhh, ok, but when are you guys leaving?" Penny asked.

"We are actually leaving in an hour or two, so will you be coming with us?"

"No mom, I'm ok."

"You sure? Cause I know you're afraid of being alone."

"Yes mom I'll be fine, after you guy's leave, I'll either go to sleep, or do an online date with Gumball," Penny said as she thinks about the date.

"Well alright, but we have an hour before we leave, so what would you two like to do?" Penny's mother asked thoughtfully.

"Gumball lent me a light version of his dodge or dare game," Penny said as she pull it out of nowhere.

"The light version?" Penny's mom wondered.

"Yes, the light version, Gumball told me how destructive the original game was, so he and Darwin made a lighter version of it," Penny explained.

"Ok then, well, let's play," Penny's mother said. Penny's mother started to set up the game, while Penny helps her. The game was setup, and ready to play, Penny's mother and sister played it with her, and they were having a blast doing the small stupid things the game has them do was fun. They stopped playing the game before it was time for penny's mother, sister, and father left to the store.

"Honey get of bed, we're leaving," Penny's mother said while trying to wake her husband up from their bed. "WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

"I'm up, I'm up, let's go," Penny's father said. He got up, put on his boots, grabbed the keys and left to start the car, but before he did, he said bye to Penny.

"I'll see you soon darling," Penny's father said.

"See ya," Penny said not facing her father.

"Listen my little peanut I-"

"I'm not your little peanut no more," Penny cut him off.

"(sigh) fine, listen my young antlered-"

"Not your young antlered doe anymore either."

"Ok fine, but listen my-"

"I'm not your tree acorn eith-"

"WELL LISTEN PENNY! I AM SORRY ABOUT-" Penny's father yelled until Penny's mother placed her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"(Long sigh) I am sorry for judging your boyfriend, it's just that I don't understand what you see in him," Penny's father apologized.

"I know dad, and I forgive you too, but Gumball is the happiest thing that has ever happened to me. I love him dad, I love him, if you spent just one day hanging out with him, then you'd understand why I love this young blue cat," Penny said.

"I won't do that honey, but if he is the one thing that makes you truly happy, then I won't push it, but know if that he does one thing that hurts you, I'll be coming after him," Penny's dad warned.

"He won't, because he loves me too much to do something like that. Now go before the day sale ends."

"Ok, see you later honey nut," Penny's father said and left. Penny's mother and sister said bye and left to the store.

Normal POV

Penny and Gumball decide to check and see if the other is online. They got on their computer, and see that there is no internet access for the both of them

"What, no internet access?" Gumball and Penny said in amazing unison.

"Well what the hell, guess I can call her," Gumball said. Penny called him and got no reception.

"What is happening?" Penny wondered. Gumball called, but sees he has no reception as well.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gumball yelled. Nicole came into the room, and looked pissed.

"GUMBALL TRISTOPHER WATTERSON, WHY DID YOU CUSS?" Nicole yelled.

"My freaking reception is bad, I can't video chat, or call Penny."

"Well that's no reason to cuss. Anyway, Richard and Anais went to the store, and won't be back for a few hours, so it's just you, me, and Lexy."

"Ok but that doesn't help solve my issue."

"Well wait for the WIFI backup to appear."

"Alright fine," Gumball said and sighed in defeat. It's 7:30 o'clock and the WIFI's backup. Gumball called Penny as soon as it was up.

"Gumball, thank god you called, it's been a few hours since my parents left me, and so I'm home alone for now," Penny said.

"Ok good, so how are you doing now Penny?" Gumball asked.

"I'm doing fine right now. I'm a bit lonely, but my family will be coming home soon."

"Well it's good to hear from you Penny, and hey, if anything is happening, and you're worried, give me a call, and I'll get you," Gumball said, warming Penny's heart.

"Thank you Gumball, it means a lot," Penny said with half-lidded eyes, and a soft smile on her face.

"I care about you Penny," Gumball said with sleepy eyes.

"I care about you to Gumball," Penny said with sleepy eyes herself. They both lay down on their beds getting sleepy, it's weird really, they feel that their presence is in the same room as them, but they're almost a mile away. They both sleep peacefully for about half an hour, until their phone line was cut off, and then their TV turned on (read the first chapter?). The TV turned off. And Gumball went downstairs to see Lexy and Nicole on the phone.

"Did you see the news?" Gumball asked surprised.

"Yes, and we're trying to call dad to see if he and Anais are alright," Lexy said in a worried tone. Nicole dialed Richard, and he answered.

"Hello honey," Richard said.

"Oh honey, are you and Anais safe?" Nicole said in a worried tone.

"Yes we're fine, we're held up in the store so we are safe."

"Ok, good, think you could make it back?"

"Nope, the storm is literally blowing people away, so I won't be able to come home until the storm lifts, but don't worry honey, I'll keep Anais safe and such."

"Ok you do that honey, and honey?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Be safe," Nicole said as she worries about their safety.

"I will keep us both safe, now I got to go, so I'll see you when this storm lifts honey. Goodbye love," Richard said.

"Goodbye love," Nicole said and hanged up the phone. Nicole and Lexy turned off all the lights to save the power from in case it went off. Gumball got candles and started lighting them one by one. After he was done, Nicole started to worry about Darwin, and then Gumball's phone rang (again, read chapter one?). He wished his brother good luck, and calmed his mother down a bit.

"Ok good, at least he's safe from this storm," Nicole said. Lexy walked up to Gumball and whispered to him.

"You're jealous of Darwin being alone with a girl, and you're not, huh?" Lexy said.

"Shut up, and besides, I was just joking, I wouldn't do that sort of thing with Penny," Gumball said whilst he looks down.

"Gumball, you should get some sleep."

"Why?"

"So you can rest for the day, or talk to talk to Penny," Lexy suggested.

"Oh shit, how could I forget about Penny?" Gumball rushed upstairs and locked his room.

"GOODNIGHT!" Lexy yelled at Gumball. Gumball reopened his door.

"Goodnight," he said in almost an audible tone. Gumball plopped on his bed, and immediately called Penny, she answered (thank god).

"Hello?" Penny asked. She sounded frightened.

"Penny, are you alright?" Gumball asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine, but did you see the news?"

"Yeah, my dad and sister are at the store for a long while."

"Really? Funny thing about that is, my mom, dad, and sister left for the store as well."

"Wait what, so does that mean you're home alone?" Gumball said, worried for his girlfriend.

"Yes, I am but only until this storm blows away," Penny said reassuringly.

"Ok, well I'll be on the phone for as long as you need me to, ok?" Gumball could've sworn he heard a sniffle.

"Thank you so much Gumball, even though I said that I'll be ok, it's still scary to be alone in my house, and the only thing that brings me comfort is you, and the light in my room. Thank you for not making me feel so lonely," Penny said as she lays on her backside, head resting on the pillow. Gumball is in the same position as her. They talked for a few hours, then they started to sweetly talk to each other.

"Gumball?" Penny said, now laying on her stomach facing the wall, and head to the side.

"Yes Penny?" Gumball said, laying on his side facing the wall, his free hand under his pillow.

"Will you keep the phone on for the whole night?"

"Penny, I was actually planning to keep it on all night for you."

"You were?"

"Of course I was. Penny, even though there is no one there, I will be right there with, same as you are right here with me," Gumball said, making Penny let loose a few tears. Gumball hears her crying, and wishes desperately to be there with her at that moment, but couldn't. Gumball was thinking of what to say to make her feel better.

"Penny my love, place your hand on the wall next to you," Gumball said, and Penny did as she was told. "You feel how it's just the wall right now?"

"Yes," Penny said as she wipes her tears and places her hand on her wall. Gumball places his own hand on the wall. Gumball heard Penny gasp over the phone. "How?"

"You feel it now?"

"Gumball," Penny said whilst closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Penny, I love you," Gumball said as he closes his eyes.

"Goodnight Gumball, I love you too," Penny said.

"But I love you more," Gumball said whilst making Penny giggle. Penny and Gumball slept peacefully that night, feeling each other's hand while they both sleep soundly. Lexy and Nicole watched a movie together. Lexy passed out from the movie while Nicole rubs her daughter's head, making Lexy purr.

The rain was pounding everyone's window that night. The next morning, Gumball's phone died, so as soon as he woke up, he plugged it in, and headed downstairs to make himself some breakfast. Gumball looked at the clock and saw it was 10:30AM.

"God damn, it's morning and it's all dark, cloudy, raining, and lightning (I fucking hate lightning)."

Gumball went back upstairs, and picked up his phone to call Penny. Lexy woke up, and went to check on Gumball. She was in her pajama bottoms, and a short sleeved shirt. When she saw Gumball on the phone, he started packing up his stuff, and ran past Lexy, and left the house.

Penny's POV

It was 8:30 when I woke up, I stretched and yawned my body whilst I was on my bed. My hand was still on the wall, but I couldn't feel Gumball's hand no more (I still wonder how he did that). I checked my phone to see that Gumball wasn't on.

"Gumball, you forgot to keep your phone charged huh?" I said out loud. I turned off my phone to conserve energy, and realized that I was home alone. I was calm at first, because even though I was alone, I still had light in my room, so that's good, but it doesn't help the fact that it's dark outside, it's pouring down rain, and thunder could be heard.

"Gumball, please be okay," I prayed for him. I decided to help myself to the food I have since I'm alone. I made myself bacon & eggs with pancakes, and I looked back at the clock and saw that it was 9:00, so I finished my breakfast, and went to check the news to see if this will all go away. The time was 9:50, the news didn't really help much, but it helped me be busy. I decided at 10:00 o'clock, that I will take a shower to clean myself and change out of my clothes.

It was now ten, I grabbed a few of my clothes, and went into the bathroom. In the bathroom I stripped out of my clothes and turned on the hot water for the shower. It was nice, and very relaxing, until the lights started to flicker. I stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my chest (habit), but because of my wings, I held it in place above my chest, revealing a little too much of my backside. I looked myself in the mirror.

"I wonder what Gumball would think of if he saw my back?" I said to myself whilst I blush at the thought. I walked out of my house, to see nothing but darkness. I was feeling really scared right now, so I went into my room and opened the blinds to see nothing at all. It was 10:30 now, and I was changing into my clothes now, I was wearing a comfy light brown sweater, and a pair of pajama bottoms. Then next thing I know, all the lights in my house just shut off, and I screamed. I turned on my phone, my heart beating in rhythm of the rain, and my light was very dim. As my phone switched on, Gumball was calling.

"Penny, Penny, you there?" Gumball asked. I was in a state of fear now, so I didn't know what to say. "Penny?"

"Gumball….help!" that was enough for Gumball, he hanged up the phone, and I laid on my bed, silently crying to myself.

Gumball's POV

"Gumball….help!" Penny said to me, I turned off my phone, and packed up some blankets; a few pair of clothes; two flashlights; a movie player with movies on it, and two battery packs. I shoved it all in my emergency backpack, and grabbed my phone and ran past Lexy and mom, and then I exited out the front door.

I ran and ran as fast as I could, ignoring the rain and thunder as I ran like hell to Penny's. I heard my phone ring (Lexy), but I ignored it and ran to my girlfriend's home. It took me half an hour to reach Penny's house, but I made it, I was about to bang on the door, but knowing that will frighten Penny even more, I instead grabbed a few pebbles, and looked for Penny's window, it was hard to find in the darkness, so he decided to use his memory of her house to visualize the form of the house, and threw the rocks at her window.

Normal POV

Penny hears something banging on her window, and went to see what it was.

"GUMBALL," she yelled, barely seeing him until the lightning flashed, revealing his cat like figure. Penny ran downstairs, she can barely see anything with it all being dark. Penny made it to the front door, and unlocked it to let Gumball in. Gumball was standing in front of the door, hoping that he hit her window. Gumball heard a click, and immediately opened it, and closed it behind him, and locking it.

"Gumball?" Penny said as she stares in her boyfriend's eyes.

"Penny, I'm here," Gumball said as he stares in her eyes. Penny grabbed his hand, and practically pulled him up to her room, shutting the door behind them. Gumball took his backpack off, and placed it to the corner.

"Penny, for the rest of the storm, I'm staying with you," Gumball said with determination. Penny was very happy, so happy that she hugged him for dear life, she cried her eyes out on his jacket, and Gumball let her cry, rubbing her back as she let out all the fear. They stood like that for half an hour, Penny let go.

"(Sniffle) Sorry for ruining your jacket Gumball," Penny said.

"Don't apologize for something like that, because you can ruin any of my clothes, and I'll still forgive you," Gumball said lovingly whilst he takes his jacket off. Penny stared at him lovingly, and then Gumball's phone rang, revealing Darwin was calling him, he answered, slightly lying to him, and having dirty thoughts of him and Penny fucking. Quickly dismissing the thoughts, and trying to cover up his erection before Penny sees him. Lexy called Penny, and Penny answered the phone.

"Hello? Penny said.

"Penny, is Gumball there?" Lexy asks. Penny gave the phone to Gumball.

"Yes Lexy?" Gumball said.

"Gumball, thank god you're safe….BUT WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING OF RUNNING OUTSIDE STRAIGHT INTO THE STORM?" Lexy screamed through the phone.

"Hey I was worried for Penny, so I did what any rationalized boyfriend would do, I ran to her house, and I will be staying with Penny for the rest of the storm."

"Fine, but don't you dare do anything funny with her!" Lexy warned.

"Oh shut up, anyway, I gotta go, bye Lex," Gumball said and hanged up. Lexy started to snicker at the thought of her brother's, alone with separate girls, something's bound to happen with their time. Gumball laid down on Penny's bed, and Penny laid with him, they both held hands, and just stayed like that. Gumball got off the bed, and went to his backpack and pulled out a few blankets he had with him. Gumball then laid down in bed, signaling Penny to lay with him. Penny laid with him, and Gumball placed the blankets on them both, causing Penny to blush at the sudden warmth that appeared within the blankets.

Gumball put his arm over Penny and pulled her close to him protectively. Penny blushed a deep red, and smiled softly. Penny turned to face Gumball, and then kissed him lovingly on the lips. They stayed like that for a minute, then let go. Penny and Gumball rested their foreheads on each other, as they slept peacefully.

Author's note

This chapter was actually a lot easier for me to make, considering Gumball and Penny are a confirmed couple and all, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and leave a review if you like, and let me know if you guys want to stay on Gumball/Penny, or Darwin/Carrie, or both, so let me know please.


	4. Lots Of Dirty

Author Note

Sorry it took me to update this story, I was stuck on how to begin the chapter, and thank you Lunar Silver for the ideas, and I now know how I can start the story off. I will be alternating between Darwin/Carrie with Gumball/Penny. Last, everything will be in normal POV, so don't get confused when I say just their names. With that said, enjoy the story.

Darwin & Carrie

Darwin was the first to wake up, he stood up groggily and looked over to Carrie who lies unconscious on her bed, then Darwin looks up trying to remember what happened before he passed out, then he remembered.

"Oh yeah, hehe, my bad," Darwin spoke out loud whilst he chuckles to himself. Darwin checks the time and sees that it is 7:00 o'clock, but he looks outside, and sees nothing but darkness, and he hears the never ending sound of rain pounding on the windows, then he hears sticks and branches hitting the window (thank god the windows are indestructible). Darwin looks back at Carrie.

'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps like that,' Darwin thought. Darwin lowers his eyes, and stares at her C-cup breast. 'I wonder what they feel like,' Darwin's question was about to be answered as he leans on her bed and unbuttons her shirt. Darwin moves his hand to under her bra, and starts to massage her left breast.

"Ooohhhh~," Carrie moans in her sleep. Darwin kept massaging her left breast, then he moved his other hand under her right, and started to massage them both.

"OOOOHHHHHHHH~," Carrie's moans become louder, causing Darwin to lean on her to get a more comfortable position. Darwin kept massaging her breasts as she sleeps, then he wonders what they taste like, and pushes her bra up, and starts to suckle on her breasts. Darwin loved the feel and taste of Carrie's soft breast in his mouth, and it causes her to arch her back from it.

Then Darwin's consciousness kicked in, and he realized what he was doing, so he stops, and fixes her bra and shirt, then walks back at the action he just did.

'Why did I do that?' Darwin questions himself while he feels guilty about what he did. Darwin lays back down at the side, and tries to forget what happened, and he fell back asleep with guilt in his heart. Carrie woke up an hour after Darwin went to sleep, she yawned and stretched her tired body. Carrie looked at the time and saw that it was 8:00 o'clock, and hearing the familiar sound of rain pounding on her window, she closed her eyes, and listened to the rain as it brought her peace.

Carrie opened her eyes and decided in her new form, she wants to feel hot water on her skin (yep, shower time). Carrie grabbed a few clothes, then she exited out the attic, and left for the bathroom. Carrie grabbed a towel out from under a sink and dusted it, then she placed her clothes and towel on the toilet, and turned on the hot water (Stupid pun: why is life like a shower? One wrong turn and you're in hot water).

When Carrie was taking her clothes off, she unstrapped her bra, and it stuck to her breast, which gave Carrie a questionable look.

"What the?" Carrie said as she pulled it off, and she sees that her breast were moist? "Wait, what?" she wonder's as she touches them, and feels it was dry saliva.

'Did I drool or something?' Carrie wonders, then she remembers feeling some sort of pleasure as she sleeps. 'Did Darwin suck my tits while I was asleep?" Carrie was flushed at the idea, then she dismisses it and steps into the shower. Carrie enjoyed the feel of hot water on her white skin, it felt good on her, and so she loved it, but she still was feeling troubled at why there was saliva on her breasts.

Gumball & Penny

Penny woke up, and the first thing she sees is Gumball who has his arm over her protectively, causing Penny to smile lovingly at him. Gumball groans in his sleep, and Penny feels something poking her thigh.

"Mmmm Penny~," Gumball moans Penny's name out loud in his sleep. Penny looks at him questioningly, then realizes what's happening, Gumball is having a wet dream, and she is in it. Penny's face is flushed so red that there are no good words in describing at how red it is. Penny turns her body so that she isn't facing Gumball in hopes of hoping that she is dreaming, but that only makes the situation even worse as he starts to hump her from behind, causing her to feel his penis rubbing against her butt.

Penny couldn't help but giggle at his hormones, and couldn't help but enjoy the feel of her boyfriend's dick rubbing against her.

"Gumball, you might need to wake up," Penny said whilst blushing and smiling with half lidded eyes. Gumball was way too into it wake up, causing Penny to sigh.

"Well, at least it's my boyfriend, and because of him I'm not alone (closes her eyes and inhales then exhales). Gumball, would you like me to take care of that for you?" Gumballs response was kissing Penny's neck in his sleep. Penny sighed, and got up off the bed and pushed the blankets off of Gumball.

Penny sees a bulge in Gumballs pants, and blushes at the thought of how big he is. Penny got on her knees, and unbuttons and unzips his pants, then she blushes with wide eyes, covering her mouth at his size. Gumball was 8 inches long, and 1 inch thick (so yeah he's pretty fucking big), and Penny is surprised with how big he was, because the last time she saw his penis was when he was naked in school (the dress), but god damn, Gumball's a man alright, no questions allowed. Penny shakes her head, and continues to do what she planned (No warning cause no one's going to listen to it).

Penny starts off slow by wrapping her hand around him, and starts to move it up and down, causing Gumball to groan loud and shiver at the touch. Penny feeling pleased with pleasing her boyfriend was enough to encourage her to go a little farther. Penny places the tip in her mouth, and sucks on it gently, causing Gumball's hips to push up, putting 4 inches in her mouth, Penny widens at this but continues to suck gently, and starts to bob her head slowly. Gumball moves his head from side to side from the unimaginable pleasure his getting from girlfriend. Penny, wanting to challenge herself, decides to take in more of Gumball's girth, and gets in all 7 inches, stroking the last inch, she increases her pace, making Gumball moan louder and louder, but thanks to the masking sound of the heavy rain, it is audible.

Penny's face is red, and she moans as she is blowing her own boyfriend while he sleeps, forgetting about the whole purpose of reason from why she's giving her boyfriend a blowjob from the start. Gumball (who is still asleep) unconsciously places his hand on her head, as he blew his load into her mouth. Penny's gag reflexes kick in, causing her to cup her hands around the corners of her mouth as to not let Gumball's load get on the blankets. Gumball let's go, and has an open smile on his face, as he sleeps in bliss, while Penny carefully gets his dick out of her mouth (sorry if not right pronunciation), and swallows his load, then she drinks the small load from her hand, and stands up, and walks out of the room, into the bathroom as to wash up. Penny washes her hands and face, then she takes a cup near the sink, and fills it up with water and pours it into her mouth and swishes it around, cleaning the inside of her mouth, then she puts the cup down, and spits out the water. Penny got back into the room, and fixes Gumballs pants, then she lays back down, puts the blankets over them, and falls back asleep,

"Gumball, you were delicious," she whispered into his ear without having to worry about his hormones getting in the way. Gumball wraps his arm around her stomach, and holds her.

Darwin & Carrie

Carrie (who is still in the shower), is washing her short hair using soap for the first time in her

undead life. Carrie isn't worried about her breasts having saliva on them now, because she is cleaning them, and massaging them using soap (yeah, she's cleaning every part of her body).

"Oooh~," Carrie moans at the feel of cleaning her own breasts. Carrie takes the hand soap, and starts rubbing it against her vagina.

"OOOHHH~," she moans loudly (someone help me with a better moaning pronunciation). Carrie rubs the soap against her slit, then she puts it in to really clean herself. Carrie pushes it in and out, using it like girls (or guys) would with a dildo. Carrie doesn't care if Darwin hears her or not, but she then thinks about the dream she had on the night before, but imagines a more, longer edition (or version).

Carrie's dream, longer version

Darwin gets his fingers out of Carrie's pussy, watching Carrie panting. Darwin proceeds to continue his actions by lifting Carrie's legs up, and pulls out his 6 inch and 1 inch thick dick, then starts teasing Carrie's entrance, making her more wet then she actually was, then he lowers himself, and kisses her passionately.

"Darwin," Carrie moaned out in between kiss. "Please, make me yours."

"But Carrie, are you sure?" Darwin asked. Carrie wraps her arms and legs around him, locking him in place.

"Yes Darwin, I'm sure!" Darwin pushed into her slowly, breaking her hymen, and causing her to let loose a few tears.

"You ok?" Darwin asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine, but please go slow," Carrie said. Darwin pushed himself in and out of her slowly. Carrie gotten used to the pain, uses her legs to push him deeper into her.

"Ooooh~," Carrie moaned. Darwin moved out of her, and back into her, fast and hard!

"CARRIE I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Darwin yelled, hitting Carrie's G-spot hard and fast, causing Carrie to scream his name.

"DARWIN CUM INSIDE ME, CUM INSIDE ME DARRRWIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!" Carrie drove him to the edge, and Darwin drove his dick, deep inside her womb, Cumming hard in her.

Normal POV

Carrie yelled Darwin's name out, and started Cumming in the shower. Carrie let the hand soap fall, and closed her eyes, panting hard from her masturbation. Carrie stayed like that for a few minutes, then she stood up, finished washing herself, turned off the water, took the towel and dried herself, then she changed into her clothes, and went back into her room. It was hailing outside now, and so it was a mix of rain and hail as they both masked the sound of Carrie's pleasure noises from Darwin's ears.

Darwin was sleeping peacefully on the side of her bed, and Carrie walked to her bed, grabbing her phone and putting on her skull headphones, and started listening to music. Darwin woke up at 11:30AM, and sees Carrie in her physical form, microwaving him some macaroni and cheese.

"Morning sleepy head," Carrie said as she gets the food out and places a fork inside and gives it to him.

"Thanks Carrie," Darwin said as he begins eating down his food. After he ate, he then remembered what he did, and he immediately had on a guilty look.

"Something the matter Darwin?" Carrie said as she raised an eyebrow and takes away the empty bowl and places it in the sink.

"Oh no, just wondering how long it will be for the weather to calm down a little," he lied.

"Oh, well, ok then. Also, Darwin?"

"Yes Carrie?"

"Did you suck on my breasts while I was asleep earlier this morning?" (Busted) Carrie asked, making Darwin give off a look of surprise and fear.

"Wh-what made you ask me tha-that?" Darwin stuttered nervously. Carrie got walked towards him, getting on her hands and knees, and then crawling to him. Darwin moved back, but stopped at the attic wall, and Carrie was hovering above him, staring at him intently, and making him more nervous than he already was.

"I went to take a shower this morning, and when I unstrapped my bra, it clung to me, so me when I pulled it off, I see that there was saliva on my tits. So I ask you again, did you, or did you not, suck on my breasts?" Darwin laid unmoving, he knew if he didn't say anything then she would have guessed, so he just stalled.

"You see Carrie (his nervous), I was uhhhhh (Carrie stares down at him with her usual look)… (Darwin sighs), I woke up, then I look at you, and so I see your breasts, and I wondered how'd they feel and taste, so played with them, and then I sucked on them," Darwin explained, surprising Carrie and making her cheeks the color red, she looked away, too flustered to say anything. Darwin who lays beneath Carrie worries about what she'll say.

"Carrie, I'm sorry that I did that to you, even when you were asleep, it wasn't right of me to do that, so if you get up, I'll leave and won't see you again," Darwin said, feeling overall guilty. Carrie hears him, but does not move.

'No I can't let him leave, it's too dangerous to be outside, and I don't want to be alone with no one to hang out with,' Carrie thought. It's been half an hour, and the suspense was killing Darwin, that is until Carrie finally spoke.

"If you wanted to feel them, or even taste them, next time ask!" Carrie said as she stands up and sits on her bed. Darwin lays unmoving at what she said.

"Wait what, you're not mad that I sucked on them while you were asleep?" Darwin asked.

"No not really, in fact I enjoyed it, but ask me the next time you do that though," Darwin is completely taken aback and flustered, but doesn't question.

Gumball & Penny Normal POV

Gumball woke up at 12:00 o'clock, and he looks down at his girlfriend, who is sleeping peacefully, so he smiles at her sleeping form. Gumball rolled him and Penny over, so that she is on the other side of the bed; Gumball gets out of bed, grabs some candles, a flashlight and a lighter from his backpack, and goes downstairs with the flashlight turned on. Gumball goes into the kitchen and starts placing the candles he has on the kitchen table, and lights them with the lighter (Gumballs got skills).

Gumball finds some breakfast related food, and thanks to the skills he learned from his mother, he can now cook up something to eat with his girlfriend.

"(Sniffs the air) mmmm, something smells good," Penny said as she gets off the bed and exits the room downstairs. Penny sees some candles lit, and then sees Gumball with a plate of eggs; pancakes; bacon, and a glass cup of orange juice.

"Good morning babe, I could guess that you didn't eat so I made us some breakfast, even though it's the afternoon," Gumball said as he hands Penny her plate, and then she kisses his cheek. Gumball grabbed some forks, and sat down next to Penny on the kitchen table, he gave her a fork, and they both ate in peace with the sound of raining hail. Penny and Gumball finished their food, but they stayed in the kitchen, enjoying each other's company, and the light of the candles. Penny and Gumball held hands, and rested their heads against the others.

"Gumball?" Penny said.

"Yes Penny?" Gumball said.

"Do you think that the storm will ever pass by?"

"Yes love, it will."

"How do you know?"

"I know because it is just weather, and all weather has too pass, or else there is no hope in going outside again," Gumball said as Penny squeezed his hand.

"I really hope you're right Gumball," Penny said whilst Gumball lifts his head and tries to moves Penny's head to where it faces him, and kisses her on the lips. Penny closes her eyes, as they both savor the moment. Gumball feels Penny's tongue poke at his lips, so he let her in, and their tongues began dancing for dominance. Gumball and Penny stood up, and held each other as Gumball carries her bridal style to her bedroom bed. He places her on the bed, and gets on top of her as they start dancing in each other's mouths. They stayed like that for until they were out of breath, Penny knew that Gumball wasn't ready to make her his, so she just let him sit up, and grab a movie player from his backpack, and he puts in, into the storm, but Penny stopped him.

"Gumball, let me do the setup while you go and put on pajama bottoms in my bathroom," Penny said.

"Why?" Gumball asked.

"I don't want you in discomfort while I'm all comfy, I want us both to be comfortable, so go do what I told you to do!" Penny demanded as Gumball grabbed his pajama bottoms and left the room to change. He came back a few minutes later in dark blue comforters.

"Great, do you feel better?"

"Yes I do, now stand up," Gumball ordered as Penny stood up and he wrapped the blankets around his arms as he scoots to the back of the wall. He signals Penny to sit in his lap, and when she did, Gumball wrapped her and himself in the blankets and placed the movie player in the middle of the bed, and they watched the movie together happily.

Darwin & Carrie Normal POV

Carrie's on her bed listening to her music while Darwin is exercising his muscles.

"96…97…98…99…100!" Darwin counted as he lays on his belly after doing his push ups. Darwin and Gumball exercise like this at home in order to build their bodies; Gumball and Darwin both have a well-toned bodies, thanks to their father's encouragement to exercise, they got built fast. Darwin stands up, and gets the glass cup he used to store the rainwater, and opened Carrie's window to collect the rainwater. Carrie looks at Darwin as he closes her window and drinks the water he has.

"Darwin why do you exercise then drink water?" Carrie asked as she takes off her headphones.

"It's because of my genes," Darwin said as he washes the cup and puts it away somewhere.

"Your genes?"

"Yes Carrie, because of me being a fish, whenever I exercise my muscles I need to drink water afterwards or it will stop me from breathing."

"Well how does that work?"

"Fish need water to work their muscles, so I drink lots of water to work my muscles as I exercise them," Darwin said as he sits down on her bed. Darwin takes off his hoodie, and reveals that he is wearing a tight dark gray orange short sleeved exercise shirt that's attached to his body like a diving suit, but also reveals his four pack.

Carrie stands up, and walks over to her computer to look for something to do; she swivels the chair around and blushes in surprise at Darwin's chest and stomach. Darwin looks at Carrie, and notices her blushing.

"You like what you see?" Darwin said whilst he flexes his muscles. Carrie stopped blushing, and just looks at him annoyed.

"Don't be Tobias," Carrie said as she swivels the chair back and checks Elmore plus. Darwin looks away from her screen so that he doesn't view her account details, then he gets off the bed and walks to her window and rests his elbow on the window sill. Carrie exited out of Elmore plus, seeing that nothing interesting is happening, she just goes to YouTube and plugs in her headphones and listens to Hollywood Undead, can you hear me now (great song by the way).

Darwin stares out in the darkness, seeing nothing but the splashes of rain water on the window; he closes his eyes and listens to the sounds of rain. Carrie finishes her song, and notices Darwin.

"Darwin what are you doing?" Carrie asks whilst she stands up and walks over to him.

"I'm listening to the rain," Darwin said. Carrie looks out into the abyss, and closes her eyes, listening to the same sound as Darwin. They both stayed like that for the rest of the day, with Carrie unconsciously resting her head on his shoulder, as they stood there in peace.

Gumball & Penny Normal POV

Gumball and Penny finished the movie (I never saw it, so no spoilers), and they sat there in silence.

"Well, I really hope that doesn't happen to us," Gumball sarcastically said, causing his girlfriend to pinch his cheek.

"Don't try to scare me Gumball!" Penny said as she pinches Gumballs cheek hard.

"OWWW, OK, OK, I'M SORRY!" Gumball squirmed as Penny let go of his cheek. Gumball rubs his now red cheek, causing Penny to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Gumball, I just didn't feel like getting scared at that moment," Penny said with guilt in her voice. Gumball stopped rubbing his cheek, and start rubbing his head on her shoulder, and running his blue tail through the back of her shirt, making her moan. Gumball unknownst to him, when Penny gave him a blowjob in his sleep, she accidently opened up a new side of him, a side that he himself doesn't even know.

Gumball, upon hearing Penny moan, caused him to lay her back down on the bed, and he started to kiss her passionately. Penny was confused at his actions, but just went with the flow. Gumball and Penny made out for about an hour (They can make out for a whole day if they wanted to), until Gumball let's go, leaving a trail of saliva in their wake.

Gumball started kissing Penny's neck, causing her to moan louder, he then trails his hands down to her shirt and pushes it upward; he pushes it until it was above the bottom base line of her bra. Gumball puts his right hand under her shirt, then under her bra, and starts massaging her right breast. Penny closes her eyes, and sticks out her tongue as she never felt her breasts being touched before; Gumball takes the opportunity to pull her shirt off, and unstraps her bra, leaving her chest completely exposed.

"Penny, you're so fucking gorgeous!" Gumball said, making Penny surprised at his foul mouth, but admits that it turns her on. Gumball places both his hands on her breasts, massaging them both at the same time, causing Penny to moan in ecstasy. Gumball placed his mouth over her right breast, and started to trail his free hand down to her skirt, and started teasing through her soaked panties, making her moans louder. Gumball continued to assault her like that for several minutes, until Penny couldn't take it no more.

"GUMBALL WILL YOU PLEASE STOP TEASING ME ALREADY?" She demanded. Gumball grinned, eagerly obeying her command and moving the panties line aside, inserting his fingers into her, making her gasp and moan out at the newfound pleasure. Gumball started to nip at her neck, increasing the levels of pleasure for his love, and leaving some lovely marks behind. Gumball all of a suddenly stopped, confusing Penny.

"Why did you stop?" she asked. Gumball moved his face over hers, and brought his clean hand (the one on her breast), to her cheek, and kissed her lovingly. He then trailed down with kisses on her body, and got lower and lower, until he was down at her skirt; he disposed her skirt and panties, and then breathed on her hairless pussy, making Penny shudder. Gumball looked up at Penny for permission, and Penny looked back, seeing his begging eyes.

"It's alright Gumball, I love you~," Penny said as Gumball lowers his head.

"I love you too Penny," were his final words before he put his tongue into her pussy.

Penny's moans were almost loud enough to penetrate the rains sounds. Gumball licked her mercilessly, and as he licks her, her places both his hands on her breasts, playfully twisting her nipples as he tongues her delicately.

'Penny tastes so sweet~,' Gumball thought to himself as he sucks her dry. Penny released her juices into Gumball's mouth as he licked her G-spot. Gumball swallowed her juices, and then he got up and walked out of the room and into the bathroom to wash his mouth out with water. Penny laid on her bed, panting at the experience she just had. Gumball came back, and upon seeing Penny's sweaty body, shows that his friend is bulging against his pants.

"I see you want more of me huh~?" Penny said seductively. Gumball grinned but before anything even happened, Gumball grows a look of guilt, and instead just entered the bed and looks a Penny's loving eyes.

"Penny, I can't, it's not right," Gumball said.

"Gumball, it's alright, I love you and you love me, I understand why you're so precautious of us making love," Penny said as she moves over to let Gumball lay down. Gumball laid down and wrapped his arm around penny, and then Penny laid her head on his chest with her breasts pressing against his arm. They slept peacefully for the rest of day and night (sorry for no full day of those two having fun).

Darwin & Carrie Normal POV

Darwin felt peaceful, he had his favorite sound surrounding his ears, he had a hot white ghost girl resting her head on his shoulder, and he just rested there in silent, as the rain washes his mind. Carrie enjoyed the silence of the house, and she especially enjoyed Darwin's shoulder.

'I never thought Darwin's shoulder would be this comfy,' she thought. Carrie opened her eyelids halfway, and looked at the time on the clock: it was 9:30 0' clock. Carrie closes her eyes again, and had to ruin the moment.

"Darwin, sorry for ruining the moment, but we have to go to bed," Carrie said tiredly. Darwin yawned, and then he lifted his elbows up (ignoring the marks), and walks over to the side of her bed, about to go to sleep until a thunder boomed, flashing the outside.

"EEEEEEEK!" Carrie screeched (need better screams I know), causing Darwin to snicker.

"So you are afraid of thunder," Darwin said, causing Carrie's cheeks to flush.

"Shut up, I'm not afraid of it, I was just surprised was all," Carrie said, looking down in embarrassment. Darwin looks at her, feeling guilty for laughing at her.

"I'm sorry Carrie, it wasn't right," Darwin said apologetically. Carrie looked up and gazed at him forgivingly. "Anything I can do for you to forgive me?" he asked. Carrie thought for a second, then had a devious grin across her face.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight?" Carrie asked, causing Darwin to blush at the idea.

"You mean in bed, with you?"

"Yes, with me, is there a problem?" Darwin was having so many fantasies in his head of sleeping with Carrie, he dismissed them as they came.

"Sure, but only to protect you from the nightmare monsters~." He smiled, and furrowed his eyebrows in a sexy manner (?).

"Grow up Darwin, but please don't suck my tits while I sleep," Carrie said as she got into her bed. Darwin followed after, and he and Carrie got inside the blankets, and slept facing the other way from each other. Throughout the night, the thunder kept booming, there was a thunder storm out tonight, and Darwin slept like a rock, while Carrie shivers at the flashing lights in her room. A loud boom was heard, as thunder struck right next to Carrie's window, causing her to scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Carrie screamed, waking up Darwin who got out of the covers, and looked around the room, only to see tears falling from Carrie's eyes.

"Carrie, are you ok?" he asked. Carrie looks at him.

"NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT DARWIN, I'M AFRAID OF THE FUCKING LIGHTNING!" Carrie screamed at Darwin, with streaks of tears falling from her eyes as she pulls the blanket up her face, sniffling into the blanket.

Darwin looked at her with sympathy, so he sat next to her, and hugged her. Carrie felt a warm body heat next to her, and looks to see Darwin.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked depressingly.

"I want to comfort you," Darwin said. Carrie feels him hugging her tightly, and so she embraced him, and let loose a few tears in his shirt.

"I'm sorry I screamed," she said.

"It's alright, I understand, I'll stay up with you until the thunder passes," he said. Carrie closes her eyes, and rests her head into his shoulder (again).

"I'm so glad that you came over," Carrie said, feeling something touch her forehead, and feels that it was his lips. Darwin's lips brought Carrie comfort, and she managed to sleep into his arms, with the blanket over them. Darwin stayed up, making sure that the thunder can't wake her up.

"I'll stay with you to the end," Darwin whispered into her ear, not realizing that he really would, stay with her till the end. Darwin laid her down, and wrapped his arm over her protectively, and then pulled the blankets over them, and they slept in peace for the rest of the night.

Normal POV

Darwin & Carrie, Gumball & Penny, they all slept that night peacefully, and the boys will do whatever is necessary to protect their loved ones, especially Darwin, since he will be the only one who will probably die from protecting Carrie.

Author note

Yeah, it will take me forever to release a new chapter of this, considering that I have to focus on the plot of the story, and figure out what to write during the process of it, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and will hopefully release another one before the 22nd of February. I hope you all have a great day, see ya.


	5. A Little Slice Of Hell

Semi-Author's Note

If you haven't read Chapter 1's Author note, (which you should,) then you will know by now that this story was given to me, by True Support. The explanation is in the first chapter. As the new author, I'm going to try my hardest to keep up with True Support's work in the best way I can!

So let's start this.

(I didn't tweak the first four chapters)

Lexy's POV

Lexy was lying on the couch, trying to stretch her legs to the end of the brown patterned sofa. Lying there, she was wondering what Darwin and Gumball were doing. As far as she knew, they were at their 'friends' houses, but Lexy was a little worried about Darwin. Being the naive little brother he was, anything could be happening on his side. Gumball on the other hand...I don't even want to imagine what the both of Gumball and Penny might have done together, alone, in a house. She tried to believe her blue brother hadn't grown up too quickly.

Anais' POV

Anais was angry. Sitting there with her angry face, she started tugging on her father's meaty arm.

"Daddd! When are we going to get out of here? I'm going to miss Daisy!" She asked with annoyance.

"I'm sorry honey-there's a storm outside. I'm sure it'll pass soon" Richard said, trying to be a responsible father. "It's hard for me to stay away from the TV so long too,"

"NO STORM CAN SEPARATE ME FROM DAISY!" She yelled, to the discomfort of customers around them.

"Anais, you have to calm down!" Richard said in a stern voice, which got Anais to calm down.

She still sat there with her arms crossed though. Angry face and all, the whole package.

"C'mon honey, look on the bright side" Richard said, trying to cheer Anais up.

"Well I guess Darwin and Gumball aren't around" she sneered, in a smart-ass voice.

"Exactly!" Richard said, hugging her daughter.

"The store will close in five minutes due to weather" The loudspeaker said, suspiciously sounding like Larry's voice.

"WHAT?!" Richard yelled at the ceiling. "You can't make me and my daughter sit outside, you good for nothing ceiling man!"

Anais facepalmed, having to bribe Richard out of the store so they didn't call the police. 'How bad could it be' Anais thought before opening the door. As soon as she did, a gust of wind thrusted her back into a shopping cart.

"How dare you mess with my daughter!" Richard shouted at the wind, holding up a fist and running towards the door. Despite his 'brave' effort he was also thrown back.

They sat on the outside of the store, chilled by the weather. Anais was sitting on a bench. Richard was having his fifth attempt to try to get to the car. All Anais could do was watch with concern... Soon enough, due to the cold weather and sort of silence, besides her father breaking property in the background, her eyes felt heavy. She drifted off, into the land of dreams.

Carrie's POV

Carrie woke up to a blowing wind. Opening her eyes wearily, she double-backed and found herself in a never ending darkness. She could see herself, but everything was pitch black. She felt like she was in a hurricane, winds speeding around her, making her hair fly.

"WHERE AM I?" Carrie shouted into the darkness, only to be responded with an echo. She heard a sound, too similar to thunder, and started crying in the darkness.

Then Carrie felt a warm presence beside her, and turned slowly to see Darwin's body pressed up against hers. Another thunder sound sent her out of her dream. Carrie hyperventilated, quickly taking in and out breaths as reality formed around her.

She was in her bedroom again, her nice comfy bed. Darwin lying next to her. Breathing a slow but steady in and out, sleeping. Carrie studied Darwin. Noticing features she had never noticed before, while the boy was sleeping next to her.

Carrie looked at his muscular, well shaped body, wanting a closer look. She promised herself not to go crazy over appearances, but something was drawing her towards it.

Carrie kneeled on her bed, over Darwin, and pulled his hoodie over his head. Pulling his shirt over his head soonafter, Darwin's abs were glistening to Carrie, but she knew this was wrong. (I apologize about that sentence) Pulling his shirt back down, she regretted what she did.

But Carrie was still thirsty for comfort. Waking up in the middle of the night was bad. Waking up in the middle of the night with lightning made it worse. But waking up in the middle of the night next to a cute boy, her boyfriend, even better, made it all okay.

Still kneeling over him, her mouth went towards his mouth, and her tongue entered. Carrie, holding her arms around Darwin's neck, kissed him furiously, but passionately. It made all her horrors drip away. All her fear wipe right off the bed.

She kept thinking of her fantasy, and whether or not or when it would come true. Carrie moaned with the pleasure softly, not wanting to wake Darwin up.

Releasing her tongue from his mouth, she slept beside him for the rest of the night, hugging Darwin with a hand rested on his chest. Carrie soon went to sleep, knowing the presence of Darwin would always be there to protect her.

Darwin's POV

Waking up, Darwin noticed something straight away. He was about to sit up, when he noticed Carrie curling herself around him. Darwin was immediately flushed at the idea, and decided to stay put. Where was his hoodie? He saw it on the floor, away from the bed.

Darwin sweared he went to bed with it on. Slowly, he got out of the bed, making sure to comfort Carrie while doing it. Steadying himself on the railing, he tried to make it all the way past Carrie, across the bed. Darwin lost his balance, and fell forward onto the bed. Falling forward, he used his hands to balance himself next to Carrie's arms, but instead he steadied himself on top of her arms.

Normal POV

This was enough to wake her up, and as her eyes fluttered opened, she saw Darwin's face, and his arms pinning down hers, locked in that position. They both just stared, Darwin at Carrie, Carrie at Darwin. They didn't speak a word. Carrie's heart was beating fast, not expecting to wake up to the fish boy standing over her. It kind of turned her on, and she looked to the side and started blushing. But this. This was what Carrie wanted.

"S-Sorry- Carrie, I can explain." Darwin said, trying to make his way off of her, gently.

"No-no, Darwin. Please… stay…" Carrie said, and Darwin's muscles stopped working. His face flushed.

"But Carrie-" Darwin said, voice full of concern.

"I said it's okay, Darwin. This is what I want." Carrie told him, eyes pleading.

Darwin didn't want to, and he was struggling with himself. But then, he did something unexpected. Passionately kissing Carrie, he sent her deep into thoughts. While still conscious, Carrie once again took his neck with one arm. With the other arm, she ventured. Carrie ventured into his pants. Then into his boxers, her hand feeling, motioning, touching things her mother nor father would approve of. Darwin didn't stop her. In fact, he seemed to be pleased.

Carrie felt she had ventured enough for one morning. With reluctancy, she pulled her hand out of Darwin's pants. Darwin realized that it was time to stop, so he slowly retrieved his lips from Carrie. They sat there in silence once again, before Carrie brushed the hair out of his face. They stared in each other's eyes. Slowing down, Darwin got off of her, but not before giving Carrie a peck on the neck, and a whisper in her ear. "I love you" is all she heard before she went limp.

Lexy's POV

Lexy woke up to a squeak. It was one squeak, high pitched, almost as bad as Darwin's screams. Sitting up, she checked the clock. Then she looked outside. The two didn't match up, but she decided that was the way of the storm. Throwing the blankets of the couch off herself, she yawned. No word from the two boys. Getting up, she went to check her laptop. Going on Elmore Plus, she decided to watch some videos. Sliding on her pink neon headphones, she watched some videos.

Eventually sliding into the kitchen, she made herself a sandwich. Bologna, if you must now. Food was what she needed. Every bite of that sandwich was heaven on a bun. (Cliché) As soon as she finished her sandwich, she simply walked upstairs, as she knew that was where her mother and father's bedroom's were.

She found her mother sitting on the bed, eyes heavy from taking care of a husband and four children. Not mentioning the night shift.

"Lexy, is that you?" Nicole asked as Lexy came in.

"Yeah, just wanted to check on you. With the, you know, storm outside"

"Sorry, I'm just really tired" Nicole put her head in her arms, and Lexy sat next to her on the bed.

"Mom, why have Gumball and Darwin started not hanging out with me?" Lexy asked with concern.

Nicole mustered a smile, "Well, I guess this would be the best time to teach you…" Nicole said reminiscing out the window, an unsure look on her face.

"See, Lexy, at a certain age, boys get attracted to girls, and they sometimes lose contact with their siblings. It is a little early though…for both of them" Nicole once again looked off into the distance.

Lexy simply stared at her mother, knowing what was coming. She knew this day would come. "The talk" they called it. "The birds and the bees" and the other hundreds of names. Having to sit next to an adult, talking about this all you do is nod and smile. That's all you can do. Enduring it, she sat there. Surprised by some things, and unsurprised by the others.

"Oh, c'mon Lexy. I'm sure you heard about this at one point." Lexy caught this assumption. She tried to say something smart, but in return she came out with a defeated sigh. That caught her off guard. Nicole just smiled like a good mother.

"I know this is a lot to process. Just… give it some time." she said, ushering Lexy to the door. The what seemed like a permanent awkward smile faded quickly, as she went downstairs again. 'Childhood…I ask for one thing' Lexy made her way to her phone. About to call the fuck out of her brothers.

'Was anybody civilized in town?' her thoughts kept coming up with questions, but she was about to find out. She called Gumball, who picked up the phone, half awake.

"Lexy? What do you want." she could hear through the speakerphone.

"Is everything okay?" she asked sarcastically.

"Course," Gumball said, not picking up on the sarcasm.

"Are you being age appropriate?" Lexy asked in a motherly voice.

Lexy couldn't see through phones, but she could tell Gumball was blushing. He slowly laughed through the phone, before quickly saying "Don't tell mom" and hanging up.

Lexy sighed, with disbelief but at the same time another one hasn't bitten the dust. She reluctantly dialed Darwin's number.

"Hey Lexy!" he replied with a happy tone, unlike Gumball.

"Hey Darwin, you okay?" Lexy asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" Darwin asked, a little nervous.

"Have you done anything bad yet?" Lexy asked through the phone, silently praying.

"Uh-" Darwin repeated until he was out of breath. "You have reached Darwin Watterson's voicemail, please leave a message after the beep. Beep-" Darwin said, Lexy pinching in between her eyes.

"Nevermind." she said before hanging up. "Fuck! I had faith in them, too." Lexy said out loud.

Penny's POV

Penny woke up to the sound of Gumball ending a call. Penny, still naked, walked over to Gumball to comfort him. Gumball seemed to notice her touch, suddenly heating up his skin.

"Are you okay, Gumball?" she asked in a sexy manner, drunk on her own pleasure.

"Fine, just scared."

"We all are, Gumball" she said in understanding. "Just some of us enjoy it more than others." she said, kissing his cheek.

Penny walked to the laundry room to get some clothes on. She decided on something a little more revealing, wearing a small skirt that complemented her round complex. She got on a bra, but decided not to put a shirt on, so she didn't have to clean more clothes if Gumball got a little too… comfortable.

Walking up to Gumball, who was still getting his clothes on, started pecking him on the neck. Gumball gently grasped her hand, and brought her downstairs with him. They comforted themselves on the sofa, snuggling with each other.

"Never let me go~" Penny told him, pressing her not-so covered body up against his.

"Penny, I love you- but I don't want us to get too wild. I don't want to push boundaries." And with that, he lightly planted a kiss on Penny's forehead.

"Aww, Gumball nothing could ever make me stop loving you." Penny said, toying with his zipper. On his jacket. (Dirty people). Noticing Gumball's what looked like painful erection, she decided to go make breakfast to leave him alone.

"Don't you worry~" Penny sang to herself out loud, while sizzling their eggs in the pan.

Darwin's POV

Darwin threw on his hoodie, but realised it needed a wash quickly. With permission, he opened the trap door, and threw it in Carrie's washing machine. Going back upstairs, he found Carrie still half-asleep, hair in her face. Darwin brushed it to the side, like she usually has it, Carrie grinning. Sitting down on the bed, next to Carrie, Darwin slowly stroked her, head to back.

"Carrie, did you do something with me while I was asleep?" Darwin said lightly. Carrie giggled a little bit to herself.

"Yeah, sorry"

"Well guess who owes who now." he stated, giving her a playful hug. Carrie giggled again at that comment, biting the tip of her finger in a sexy manner.

"I'll give you time to think about it…" Carrie said, "I'm going to get dressed."

Blowing the hair out of her face, she phased through the door out of the room. Darwin tried to hold back a blush from the last time Carrie was changing. She still didn't know. Darwin relaxed on the bed. 'Look on the bright side' he thought, forgetting there was a storm outside.

Carrie's POV

So many plans. So little time. Carrie didn't want to overuse Darwin, as he was the easy going, take it slow kind of person. But Carrie yearned for satisfaction. She didn't know when the storm was going to end, but she promised herself to make the most of it. Darwin and her now had that relationship where almost anything went.

She had never had that relationship with someone, but she didn't want to ruin it. Putting on her usual black skirt and schoolgirl shirt, even though due to the weather, they won't be seeing anything of the school. Carrie thought it would throw a little sexy role-play into the mix. Why not. Walking out of the dressing room, she teleported back into her own room, significantly frightening Darwin.

Carrie giggled at Darwin, who shot her a smile back. He was sitting on the bed, probably thinking.

"Sooo… You wanna watch another movie?" Carrie asked him with a grin. Darwin took a while to reply.

"If it is anything like the last one we watched…" Darwin flashed a smile back, silencing the room for a few minutes.

Carrie chuckled at the awkward conversation they just had, and Darwin smiled like he was forced to. They both laughed it off.

"Nice job, Romeo" Carrie said, playfully pushing him a little.

"Hey-" Darwin said in return.

"You have such a way with words," she said with a sarcastic grin.

"This mouth isn't just made for words," he replied with a smile, in a sexy manner. Carrie's heart significantly melted, and smiled at Darwin, giggling to herself a little too much. Darwin kissed her on the cheek, and proceeded to go downstairs, forgetting about the storm all together. Only thinking of Carrie.

Gumball's POV

Sitting on the couch, Gumball wondered. He thought about the storm. When it was going to end, if it was going to end. Not wanting to let his emotions out, he kept them in for Penny. He heard a call from the kitchen, and Penny said she was done with the eggs. Gumball rushed over to see her pouring them onto the two plates they had.

Smiling and leaning against the pillar, she watched as Penny turned around, her eyes lighting up as she saw him. Gumball knew this would be the worst time for her parents to get back, but due to the storm, he realized it would be a while all together.

Penny's POV

Penny understood Gumball. She was also afraid, afraid for him. Penny also wanted Gumball. She struggled with herself, but eventually decided to take a shower to keep her mind off of it.

Washing herself all over, she thought about her situation. She was doing things behind her parent's backs. If they ever learned of this, they would basically disown them. After this she was going to clean, clean like never before. From now on she would be careful. Extra careful.

Walking out if the marble floored shower, she turned the stainless steel shower head off. Going to the mirror, she put on her clothes, full this time. She promised herself. For Gumball. No matter how strong the urge was. She walked out of the bathroom, inhaling and feeling fresh, a new day upon them.

Normal POV

The television turned on, by itself, signaling another important announcement. Gumball and Penny both found their way to the couch, where they stared at the static, waiting for something to happen.

"Warning Elmore Citizens: A serious hurricane is coming your way, evacuation would be suicide, so get to a low point, basement or bunker to keep you and your family safe. Be careful, Elmore." and the TV went dead. Penny felt a chill down her spine. The wind was picking up. Fast.

"W-What do we do?" Penny asked frightened.

Gumball had the same look on his face, but managed to say, "Low point" so he took Penny's hand, and they both charged into the basement.

Turning on the lightswitch, they tried to find a hiding place. Gumball and Penny both took a corner in the far end of the basement, next to a wall. There was usually a piece of furniture, but the basement was cleared out.

"Gumball-I'm scared" Penny said, expressing her point by pushing her body against his.

"I am too, Penny. We'll be fine." Gumball said, hoping his words were true…

Darwin's POV

Darwin didn't know what time it was, but they were both up, so he decided it was his turn to make breakfast. Sizzling the eggs in the hot pan like he had done many times before, he slid the scrambled goodness onto the plate.

Giving himself a grin of encouragement, he slid some bacon in the microwave as well. Darwin had always loved bacon, but he didn't really know if it was ok to eat. Never knowing his true parents, he doesn't really know what religion he was part of. Shrugging it off, he looked in a nearby cabinet.

"Score!" Darwin told himself, bringing out the slightly old pancake mix. Being okay at cooking, he didn't know how anything could go wrong.

Things went wrong. He forgot about the bacon, making him put down his pancake pan. Quickly turning off the heat, he rushed to the microwave, having overdone it for about a minute. Strangely, he had always found a liking towards chewy bacon, but thought it was okay, considering Carrie might like crispy bacon.

Moving back to the stove, he turned back on the heat, and carefully cooked the pancakes until they were golden-brown.

Darwin noticed Carrie slowly coming down the stairs, her nose following the smell of breakfast.

"Hey Darwin, whatcha making?" she said, coming over to the kitchen. Darwin didn't know what urged Carrie to put on her schoolwear, as he knew that there was no way they would have school today. But he admitted to himself it kind of turned him on. Seeing Carrie naked is one thing, but seeing her dressing up just for Darwin made him feel special.

Chuckling to himself, he slid the food onto one plate.

"Uh oh, it seems we only have enough food for one plate, looks like we have to share," Darwin said in a sarcastic monotone voice, cracking Carrie up.

"After you," he smiled, handing her the plate of goods. Darwin received a kiss on the cheek, which turned Carrie physical, before they both murdered breakfast. It wasn't Friday, or the 13th, but if bacon could scream, the neighbors would be terrified. Not that they could hear it over the sound of the storm but- (I'm going too far with this metaphor, back to the story)

Gumball's POV

Gumball was scared, holding onto Penny for dear life, but he had other worries. Good thing he snuck his phone into the basement. Grabbing his phone out of his jeans, he promptly speed-dialed Darwin, finger almost burning from the speed. The phone vibrated, Darwin not picking up.

"C'mon, c'mon" Gumball repeated to himself, praying Darwin would answer the phone. Reaching the voicemail, he slowly ended the call and threw his phone back into his pocket.

"I hope they're okay…" Penny cried with concern. Hugging Gumball again, she started crying onto his jacket. Gumball stroked her head, but didn't know what was to come of his half-brother and schoolfriend.

Carrie's POV

It didn't seem like morning, but then again, the raging storm didn't seem like any part of the day. She happily shared the plate of food with Darwin, and she volunteered to clean up after the massacre. She still had those words flooding through her head.

"This mouth isn't just made for words" Was Darwin asking if she wanted to? No...or yes? Had he changed in the last few days? Dismissing it, her brain focused on more important things.

Carrie was still physical from the kiss Darwin planted on her cheek. She happily tossed the plates in the dishwasher and turned it on. And before the blink of an eye, gravity wasn't on her side. She was knocked into a table, unknowingly.

Sometimes she didn't like the physical form. 'Darwin!' she thought. He had gone upstairs. Carrie tried to walk, but her form would do nothing. It felt like she was spinning, her head and herself. She barely made it to the stairs before she was dragged back again.

"Darwin!" she called, before the roof couldn't hold any longer.

Anais' POV

Anais was at home. She was watching daisy with her father, enjoying the company. Anais yawned and closed her eyes. As she glanced to the other side of the couch, she didn't see her father. Or mother, in the kitchen like she was. Anais' brain was big. But there was no scientific explanation for this to happen. Hearing a scream from upstairs, Gumball, she ran to her brother, scared of and for him. But the small rabbit advanced. When she opened the door to Gumball's room, she was confused. She saw a light. Almost looking over it, she saw a bend in her vision. It looked like the filters you put on a camera. But filters don't move. Filters don't speak. The bend in light grabbed her, and she found cold hard hands grasping her.

Anais screamed at the air. Quickly realizing how ridiculous this whole scenario was, she called for help. To be honest, getting kidnapped by a flashlight wasn't on her bucket list. Anais woke up and jumped, her head hitting a sign.

Darwin's POV

Hearing Carrie's call from downstairs, he tried to rush. Darwin was on his way to pick up his hoodie before Carrie called. She sounded worried, and Darwin flung open the laundry room door before sprinting downstairs. Then the world turned upside down. He lost his footing on the stairs, expecting to fall, he covered his head. But he didn't fall. He floated.

Darwin exhaled, before soon realising he couldn't breath. Inhaling nothing, he grabbed his throat. Scratching at it by instinct, doing anything to get oxygen. His vision darkened, but not before he got thrown out of the storm, the raging winds. The blurry grey he had survived in.

Screaming. Shouting. Yelling. Darwin was still asleep. All he saw was pitch black. The ringing in his ears. But yet he heard. Lurching forward, he opened his eyes and promptly let out his breakfast. A kind face looked away at the sight, but comforted him. Vision still blurry, he saw Carrie sitting next to him. Scratched, bruised, but okay. Darwin looked around, unknowing of what happened.

"C-Carrie your eye…" Darwin said, glancing at her purple eye.

He felt his face to find worse. Darwin tasted blood, and promptly coughed out the liquid. Darwin's sight went blurry again, but Carrie steadied him.

"Hold on-" she said, putting her arm on his shoulder, turning her physical again. Her cuts were expressed a lot more from the conversion, but she still had that same smile that she'd had, like she was about to giggle. Carrie helped Darwin up, and he wildly looked around.

Darwin had never seen Elmore look so badly. Except for that one time. And the other time. Okay, too many to count. But those were accidents that Gumball and Darwin had made. Nothing compared to the wasteland they saw before them.

"W-What happened to your house?" Darwin asked. Carrie pointed at hundreds of blank spaces in a line, where homes were. Where lives were. Darwin felt guilty for looking past the lives that must have been lost. One familiar looking lawn stood out, and greyish-black debris around.

Darwin noticed Carrie was tearing up, and embraced her for a hug.

"We'll make this all okay…" Darwin whispered in her ear, comforting the ghost. Holding her hand, they walked away from the mess that used to be the poor girl's house. The streetlamps that once were. The electrical transformers that no longer stood. The fences that had been plowed down. Elmore's worst storm. Suicide.

Carrie hurried Darwin. "Where are we going?" Darwin asked, unsure.

She managed to say, "Gumball, Penny" through the panting, as she had regrown her legs. Darwin could tell she was not used to them, and let her steady herself on Darwin.

"What if the storm catches us?" Darwin asked, unsure of plans.

"It won't" Carrie said, confidently.

Darwin hoped so. Turning the block, they saw more remains. This part of the neighborhood hadn't been hit with the storm yet. The lucky side.

Carrie's POV

What could have happened. There would have been a warning, they would have known. But this storm wasn't predicted. What could have stirred up this weather? No… All her fault.

"Stupid, stupid" she told herself out loud, not loud enough for Darwin to hear. The strong hearted fish boy. He had survived that twister, with only eh… not really minor. But in his case, minor, damage caused to his face.

The power. She had rerouted it. The TV downstairs would have told them. If she had left the power on. Of course Carrie's TV wasn't linked to the same cable as the TV downstairs. Carrie felt terrible. They would've known, this wouldn't have happened to Darwin.

Carrie realised she should be paying attention to the road. But there wouldn't be any cars. Not during the storm. She couldn't even find parked ones. Good thing the time they were out was considered the 'soft part' of the storm. The wind speeds were still unbearable, making her shiver every other step.

How. How. How had she not thought of it. How had she been so dumb? So oblivious? So drunk off her own passion? She stopped almost as sudden as her heart broke. She had failed Darwin. Darwin also stopped, only a few steps ahead.

"Carrie? We're almost there. What's wrong? Carrie? Are you crying?" Darwin was concerned for her. Carrie was crying. Silent tears. She broke down sobbing. She was scared. Her fear of lightning had gotten to her, but she was also scared for everyone. Her parents, her friends, the citizens of Elmore.

"My fault…" Carrie wept openly.

"None of this is your fault" Darwin stated with confidence.

"C'mon we're almost there" Darwin tried optimism.

Kissing Carrie once on the forehead, they traveled towards the one in-sight house, Penny's house. All the other houses were abandoned. Where did everybody go? No lights were on, which Carrie could understand. But this eerie silence. It wasn't right, not like Elmore. Darwin and she both crept to the house, which showed no sign of having life. The door fell off as soon as they walked in. It didn't look like it was kept in condition, but the house wasn't broken. Something else was on the loose. Something unnatural.

Carrie felt the smooth wooden floor. Gumball and Penny were nowhere to be seen. Nowhere to be found. Out of all the spells and rituals Carrie has ever seen, this has to be the most gruesome. No sign of life besides her and Darwin. Was Darwin even real? Was he the enemy tricking her? No. Don't jump to conclusions, it'll only make it worse.

Darwin seemed to also feel how nice the ground was. He lied down, getting the whole experience. Carrie slowly joined him, but not before taking off her school shirt.

"It's really hot…" she explained. It was really cold, though. Darwin just gave her a smile as he took off his hoodie as well, making Carrie blush. Darwin also took of his shirt, and slowly made his way closer to Carrie, who stripped Darwin of his pants, revealing his green boxers. Darwin returning the favor, did the same for Carrie, disposing of her skirt, panties exposed. They both blushed, but more subtly, as Carrie lied next to Darwin.

Curling up against the boy, her bra pushed into his side. Carrie brought her now physical arms around him, feeling like there wasn't a care in the world. Darwin returned the favor, making it more comfortable for both of them. Carrie's eyes felt heavy, and before she knew it, she drifted off into a night sleep.

Penny's POV

 _Thud._ That's the sound Penny woke up to. She found herself awake. More sounds coming from the upstairs of the house. A creak, and silence. Penny waited for something to happen. Nothing did. The calming of the storm.

It was okay to be up there. Her sleepy boyfriend next to her, she panicked. Not wanting to wake him up, she decided to make her way upstairs. Finding a poker from a fireplace, she slowly crept her way across the basement, finding her way towards the top of the stairs. Every step of the way, the floorboards creaked, and she was anticipating the sound of footsteps. None came. She opened the door, poker at the ready, ready to strike.

She peeked into the corridor.

Semi-Author's Note

Cliffhanger!

I had fun making this, so I hope you have fun reading it. It turned out to be more Dystopian than I thought, as I didn't want to start on heavy lemon. I hope you can forgive me! And for anyone that's reading this, have a great day!


	6. Driven To Madness

Not-Really-Author-Note

Thank you guys for the support on this!

Can't believe we already have three hundred views. This has been up for what? Like five days? Awesome. You guys are just awesome.

Now To the story

Lexy's POV

Food. That's what they needed. She felt almost starved. They had a small amount of canned greens left, but Lexy knew she had to wait. Her stomach was ready to take control of her, ready to digest herself. If Lexy had known that was the last sandwich she'd have for a while, she would've chewed it slower.

Lexy had no shame for this. Lexy knew she can't go outside. But she would go crazy of the hunger otherwise. Scraps, leftovers, anything. Lexy found a certain lust. Hunger had driven her. Lexy's eyes narrowed, and she sprinted upstairs on all fours, her legs almost drifting across the polished wood.

She couldn't alarm her mother, in fear. Nicole was basically a demon in the form of a middle-aged stressed woman. Grabbing her phone, backpack and water bottle, she sprinted outside, slamming the door forcefully behind her.

It was calm for now, but she knew the storm would only get stronger. Her twelve-year old self couldn't deal with staying away from food. Growing girl! But she felt reluctant, it wasn't right to do this. But then she found a new emotion. Greed. Lexy ran to the Robinson's house. Strangely, their car wasn't there. She didn't knock on the door. Lexy plowed straight through it. Making her way to the kitchen, her eyes flared yellowish-orange.

Ransacking the fridge, she threw random food items into her backpack. Bread, milk, anything to satisfy her hunger. She felt bad. This was wrong. But a different side of her took over. 'No. This was survival.' Lexy thought, taking a satisfying bite of apple.

Richard's POV

Richard never felt so weak. So unworthy. Ever since he had started working out, he felt like he could do anything. Protect his family. The pink bunny rammed into the storm like a cement block, barely able to get his footing. Richard gave up. He couldn't go against the storm, or reach his car. He let the winds take him back and slam him against the brick wall. This woke Anais up.

"You okay honey?" Richard asked with concern.

Anais looked like she had just seen a ghost. Her face was pale white. With teary eyes, she looked at Richard. It looked like she was out of breath, unable to muster a single word.

"It's okay. We'll get back to mommy" Richard comforted her.

Anais calmed down, pacing her breathes. She turned her head, cocked sideways. Richard followed her gaze and saw hundreds of families, thousands of citizens, all in one direction. How had he not noticed that? He spotted a few families he knew. The Wilsons, The Robinsons. They were all struggling, but surrounding them were construction workers, built like brick walls. They kept the crowd moving smoothly, besides the occasional trip that stopped the crowd. He seemed mesmerized, never before has he seen this big

Richard held a confused gaze. Turning around, he grabbed Anais. Planning to meet up with the large group of citizens, he circled around the building. What he didn't expect was another citizen to the face. Both Richard and Patrick got up.

"You." Patrick Fitzgerald said, squinting his eyes.

"Hello!" Richard said in a happy voice. Richard was now more built like the male peanut. His lean muscular, body had bulk, and not as much fat.

"Hello, Mr. Watterson." Mrs. Fitzgerald greeted Richard. She looked teary eyed, as well as Patrick.

"What happened?" Richard asked the two, and the confused daughter, who was obviously not filled in on the events.

"It's just. Penny. We left her at home, and now…" Mrs. Fitzgerald broke into tears, and Penny's father came to comfort her.

"The twister might have already hit our house. We're not sure. Right now we can only hope…" Penny's father looked longingly at the crowd.

Patrick walked his wife and child towards the crowd, trying not to be pulled back by the winds. All Richard could do was stare. 'How would Gumball take this news?" Richard questioned himself, looking down. He felt a tug on his shoulder to find Anais. Richard followed the Fitzgerald family into the crowd.

Anais' POV

The fear. The fear got to her. She wasn't used to being in big crowds, the density of all the people. They were heading into one direction. They passed a parking lot that used to have cars, but now just had hundreds of thousands of cracks in the pavement. She noticed lots of families crying. Most likely for family members, houses, lives.

Anais felt someone pick her up. She looked down to see herself on her father's shoulders. She heard a ring. Richard took a phone out of his pocket. Richard stopped moving as she heard what the caller said.

"Hey, buddy, you gonna move? We're freezing here!" A voice said from behind him.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Richard whispered into the phone, obviously not wanting Anais to know.

Anais eavesdropped the slightest bit.

"Lexy's gone?!" she shouted, disrupting the crowd's movement. "How?" she lowered her voice.

"Don't worry honey, this will all be over soon…" Richard told her worried daughter.

The mall awaited.

Carrie's POV

Someone was trying to wake Carrie up.

"Mmm, Darwin...A few more minutes" she said, barely audible. Darwin let her sleep, probably hearing her plea. Five minutes later, something was poking her again. She turned around to see Darwin's face, smiling down at top, him towering over her.

"Good morning Carrie~" Darwin said happily.

Carrie smiled back and did something unexpected. She went right for it. Kissing Darwin, she pushed him back kindly to where she was on top. Darwin complied. Carrie was still half-asleep but groggily moaned at the pleasure. Their tongues swirled around each other, soaking in saliva. Darwin retrieved his lips, slightly disappointing Carrie, but she understood. They started getting dressed, as they had still been near-nude.

As soon as Darwin pushed on his hoodie, they went back at it again. This time, a little more forcefully.

'I can do forceful' she thought, slamming the fish boy into the wall. Carrie enjoyed this, which she thought was a bit dark, but it looked like Darwin found pleasure out of it. They kept on with this forceful love. Eventually they calmed down. They were both panting. Carrie looked in Darwin's eyes. Then their lips locked, once again.

Penny's POV

Penny was in the hallway, still hearing strange noises.

'Bang!' she heard over, and over again.

Then the sound of glass shattering. It had to be burglars. She steadied her poker, and wouldn't feel bad killing home invaders. What was wrong with her? She suddenly had the thirst for blood. Penny was a cheerleader, not a murderer. But nevertheless, she continued. Penny would admit she was scared in a heartbeat. The noises got louder every step of the way.

What she saw was more than she expected. It would have surprised her more than burglars, home invaders, even aliens. Carrie looked towards her, surprised. Darwin followed her gaze, unlocking lips with her, stared at Penny. She just looked back, eyes confused, and pulled a grin.

Then Penny's vision went farther down, and saw Carrie's legs. She directed her vision up farther, not knowing what to say.

"Hi?" she offered in a confused manner.

"P-Penny?" Darwin questioned.

"You don't tell and we'll make breakfast." Carrie told her.

"Deal"

Carrie uncurled her arms slowly from around the fish boy's side. Carrie, half-asleep, but still blushing a storm, went to the kitchen. She cracked open four eggs, Penny just watching her do so. Darwin went to a cabinet, and popped out bread. Tossing it into the toaster, Penny smirked, having leverage over the two.

A few minutes later Gumball came out from the basement. He rubbed his eyes, seeing Darwin and Carrie.

"Am I hallucinating?" he asked. He went over to Darwin and poked his cheek.

"Hey!" Darwin complained.

"How'd you guys get here?"

After Carrie told the story to Gumball, leaving out any naughty business, he laughed.

"Really? You guys made it here in one piece? Wow… we thought you were-" Gumball bit back his words, astonished. "When did you guys get here?"

"Uh…" Carrie answered, "Last night."

"Last night? I didn't hear you."

"They got here while you were asleep" Penny giggled, not only at her boyfriend, but at the situation they were in.

Carrie blushed, but hid it, looking towards the sizzling eggs. Penny giggled a lot. Carrie and Darwin just stayed silent.

Gumball's POV

They were hiding something. Gumball knew it, but let it slide. If only he had been awake.

"What happened to the door?" he asked, seeing it knocked down, off hinges.

"We're not sure" Darwin offered.

"Just slid off the hinges when we got here."

Gumball was curious. What could have caused this? The winds? Or something else. Carrie started loading the plates with breakfast, sliding eggs onto the plates as Darwin finished the toast. They all sat down at Penny's glass table, belonging to her father, which was about quintuple the cost of his computer. The plates were passed out. Gumball didn't want to force them to talk, but everyone was silent, needing guidance on the next actions. Penny was in the laundry room, probably throwing on a shirt.

"Carrie, why do you have legs?" Gumball asked, breaking the silence and receiving a blush on Carrie.

"Just A spell I tried out."

"Cool, how does it work?" Gumball was intrigued, which was weird to him. He'd never been much into spells and magic.

"Well-" Carrie started to say, before pausing.

She blushed a deep red, and so did Darwin. How long had Gumball been asleep? How long had Darwin, Carrie, and Penny talked? But then he realized Penny didn't know either. She stood there blank faced.

At least he knew now that Darwin and Carrie had gone for each other. The television in the other room barely flicked on.

"Elmore-" it said, and then encountered static. Gumball got up from the table and rushed over. It could be important.

"Damn it!" he said as the screen turned black. He smashed the top of it with his hand, frustrated. Apparently this worked, and the TV flickered back on. The three other of his friends rushed over, crowding around the screen.

"Last call for the mall-" the television stuttered. "Hurry now, hail-" and then the screen went black.

"Fuck!" Gumball shouted, angry at the broadcasting.

"The mall…" Darwin repeated.

Gumball knew what to do. He usually only led Darwin around, so this was a new change.

Gumball stepped through the empty door, teeth grinding together. Walking around to the front of the house, he looked towards the garage.

"Gumball, before you do anything, we should think about this." Carrie stated.

Gumball knew she was right, but there was no time to think. Gumball started lifting up the garage door, but it was heavy as lifting steel. Then the wait was lifted off. Gumball looked to the side to see Darwin helping, brothers working as a team. They threw open the garage door, and Gumball stormed inside. Gumball, out of fear, packed random items in the trunk. They could have been weapons, but also tools.

Gumball was just preparing. Closing the trunk, he stormed to the front of the car. Entering the driver seat, Penny tried to stop him.

"Gumball-" but he didn't listen.

Something was driving him. Fear? Anger? Gumball didn't know, but he couldn't find the keys, making him even angrier. Gumball had seen both his father and mother do this. Which wasn't good role-modelling, but at least it prepared him for the future.

Grabbing his set of house keys from his pocket, he readied himself. Jamming the keys into the keyhole, obviously not fitting, they got stuck. Then the car turned on.

"Come with me if you want to live." Gumball said plainly (It had to be done).

Penny took shotgun, and Carrie and Darwin both got into the back seats. Gumball had to take some safety. Strapping his seatbelt, nobody said a word. The three others did the same, and Gumball hit the gas pedal. They rammed into the back of the garage, making a large dent. At least Penny had an excuse for this one. The storm. Gumball's airbag flared up in his face, doing more damage to him then the crash.

"Dude, maybe you shouldn't drive…" Darwin said, from the backseat.

"You think you can take the wheel?"

Darwin's POV

Darwin had never driven before. Unless driving a mother crazy counts. If so, he was an expert. Though he guaranteed he would do better than Gumball's performance. Being 6 years under the required driving age, he was completely clueless. Lexy would have known how to drive. At least there were no pedestrians. Or other cars at all. Darwin lightly started accelerating, but pressure got to him, his foot slipped, sending them to an immediate stop. Darwin was hyperventilating.

"We don't have time for this!" Gumball shouted. Darwin accelerated just above the speed limit. And by just above he meant double it. The automobile surged forward, almost hitting a lamppost, before Darwin swerved to avoid it.

Darwin slowed his pace to about 10 miles above the speed limit. Still, Gumball panicked.

"Dude, maybe you should give the wheel to someone else." But Darwin was doing okay. After the almost panic attack from Gumball, they cruised along. Darwin even nailed the turn. Having gone there almost every weekend, Darwin knew exactly where he was going. Going down main street, he saw places where houses were.

The sheer amount gone was enough to make him worry. Dumpsters dumped over, and other debris on the sidewalks made him paranoid for their existence. Nevertheless, Darwin kept driving, aware of surroundings. He heard dogs barking, giving the city a derelict feel. They were in a parking lot he recognized. The mall was only a few blocks away. Darwin accelerated, not wanting to be late. At the entrance to the parking lot, he curved a sharp left into the mall lot.

Arriving, he parked the car in an empty space. There were many cars there, which surprised him. The mall must not have been hit yet. Either that, or the cars got there after the storm. The pavement was cracked in many places, but they quickly observed there was no one in the parking lot. Darwin didn't park. He just slowly came to a complete stop, in front of the mall entrance.

The first to get out of the car, he ran towards the doors of the mall. Carrie, Penny, and Gumball all ran with him. They headed towards the main doors, which were automatic. Darwin almost tripped on a crack, setting him back a few steps. 'Keep on running, keep on running' he ushered himself, taking long, steady strides. Darwin was the first to reach the door. Taking his hood off, he looked at the piles of furniture stacked up, barricading the door.

There was a nearby window, thick, that he could see through. Darwin looked through the glass and saw crowds and crowds of people, all hustled up. Attention was being directed toward the four friends, and worried faces could be seen. Some people were even taking action. But Darwin knew that they were too late. The construction workers stared, mouths agape. Darwin saw the face of his father and sister, rushing up to the glass.

Anais put her hand on the glass. Darwin held tears putting his hand back on the glass. He mouthed the words "Love you" and backed away from the glass.

The crowds looked away, and Darwin was wondering why. He looked back to see ice dropping from the sky. It pelted all of them, shielding their faces with arms. Darwin rushed to a nearby trash can and pulled off the lid. Using the aluminum top, he held it over his head, feeling chunks hitting the top of the metal. Tossing another one to Gumball, they covered the girls, rushing back to the car. Darwin saw Gumball get hit in the face by the crystalline water. Gumball kept on trucking, but held part of his face.

The hail falling from the sky wasn't even hail. More like tennis ball-sized clumps of ice. Darwin slid over the hood of the car as Carrie got in the front seat. Darwin opened the door for the driver's seat. Before they knew it, they were all inside the car. But it wasn't over yet. Ice pelted the top of the car, making abnormally large dents. Before the impact was too much for the top of the car, Darwin sped away. The last thing he saw were the faces of the crowd before turning the corner.

Anais' POV

That was a moment Anais would never forget. Darwin probably just drove to his doom. And she hadn't said a word. Anais' ears drooped. Her father looked at a loss for words. They had seen them, almost gripped by death. Anais was almost positive they were gone.

Unless they got to a mall-like structure quick, that would be the end of her two brothers. Scared to calculate the chances of them surviving, she started crying on her father's chest. Richard just stroked her bunny ears, comforting her. The crowd looked as heartbroken as they did. They couldn't have done anything to save them. Anais turned around to see Penny's little sister. She had watched the whole thing, and was almost as teared up as Anais.

The peanut cried in her mother's arms, her mother whispering sweet comments that everything was going to be alright. Anais wished her mother was with her, too. They were all hungry, thirsty, and compact. The citizens of Elmore overflowed the mall, some even sitting in the fountain. The stores were all closed.

Most likely because of the shutdown, but also to prevent stealing. Anais knew these people were adults. They would handle this rationally and humanely. A part of her also disagreed. Doubting her optimism, Anais didn't know what was to come of the situation. The crowd was restless, awaiting orders. Nobody was an independent. The stress would have gotten to them, as nobody could lead hundreds of irrational adults. Still uncomfortable by the loss of the four tweens, the crowd wandered aimlessly. Then hearing a voice from the loudspeaker, she had a feeling everything was about to change.

Penny's POV

Gumball looked terrible. He held the skin under his eye, trying his best to cradle the bruise. Darwin still looked terrible from the twister that hit him and Carrie, and the mood in the car was so sad, if it was music, it would be the blues. Nobody spoke for a good five minutes, and all she could hear were panicked breaths from Darwin, and Carrie shouting inspirational comments, like

"Right turn!"

"No, your other right!"

and Penny's personal favorite, "Don't die!"

Gumball didn't even look at Penny, which was unlike him. They were cruising down a road near Gumball's home, when Darwin slammed the breaks, throwing the peanut forward.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Penny yelled at Darwin, while getting up. A humanoid stood up in front of the driver window. Darwin had stopped for someone. Something. The person lifted out her hands, and slowly slipped their hood of her head.

Lexy's POV

A heart attack would have been less painful. At least that would have been quick. Now she knew why you don't run across streets. Even during the apocalypse. Lexy saw the boy driving the car, and was relieved. Lexy went up to the window, and Darwin rolled it down.

"Lexy! What the actual fuck were you thinking?" Darwin questioned her. Lexy had been pelted by the hail, but hoped to get across the street in one piece. Two pieces was her maximum.

"Sorry Dar" she said. Gumball opened the backseat of the car, and Lexy hopped in on all fours. The pink cat the herself into the back of the car, a small space behind Gumball's seat.

"Soooooooo… What did I miss?" Lexy asked slowly, at the non-social group of friends, hoping to lighten the conversation.

"Well, so far we're getting pelted by large ice cubes in a pre-apocalyptic, storm drawn, derelict Elmore." Gumball said with sarcasm.

"So pretty normal, I guess" Lexy responded with a grin.

"Yeah," Gumball responded, distantly looking out the window.

"Did Darwin get his driver's license?" Lexy asked, while Darwin sneered at her.

"Yeah, it expires when the storm is over" Darwin told her sarcastically, looking through the rear-view mirror.

"What's in the bag" Penny asked.

"Just some food I ransacked from houses" Lexy responded casually. "After all, it is survival of the fittest. Speaking of, where are we going?" Lexy asked, realizing they had no idea. Gumball looked at Darwin, and so did Penny and Carrie.

"The only place I can think of that can be compared to the mall." Darwin said darkly, coming to a complete stop. The hail had calmed down to a light ping-pong ball sized rain. Darwin threw his hood over his head, covering his black hair, probably regretting wearing shorts. Lexy looked over to see where they spent every weekday together. School's back in session.

Darwin rushed to the trunk, Lexy wondering what was in there that could be so important. Her backpack seemed to get heavier by the second, and no one else seemed in the mood to jump into heavy hail. Lexy ran to the trunk with Darwin. She saw handsaws, rakes, and basically anything needed to clean your garden. Or mangle your body parts. Darwin picked up two small knives. That was a convenient place for knives.

This must have been ransacked from someone's garage. Judging from the fact that it was Penny's dad's car, probably meant Penny's garage too. Lexy grabbed a bat. That was more her style. Gumball was the next to get out of the car, and still holding his eye, grabbed a sickle. It was sharp, used for cutting grass, but in this case, for slicing unwanted visitors. She saw Penny and Carrie reluctantly get out of the car. Carrie grabbed a shovel, and Penny took a hammer (Hammer time). Still soaking wet, they slipped through the school doors. It was dark and unwelcoming, the power off.

They inched along the floor, sure nobody was holding residence. Lexy didn't know how steady this school was, but it was probably large enough to handle hail. Everyone followed Gumball, who seemed to have an idea of where to go. Lexy casually lifted her bat over her head, ready to strike anyone that dared enter her line of sight. Lexy's ears perked as she heard a door creak behind her. She rushed towards the door and slammed it open, readying her bat. Lexy was about to strike when she heard whimpering. Seeing Carmen shriveled in the corner, she lowered her bat.

"Damn it Carmen! You scared the shit out of me…" Lexy cursed as Carmen lowered her hands from her face. She felt a hand around her neck.

"Don't move." Masami was holding a fire extinguisher, ready to smash it over the top of her head.

"Lay off my sister will you?" Gumball said, sickle curled around Masami's neck.

"Well played" she told him in a high, squeaky voice.

Three other figures came out of the shadows from the dark room.

"But not well played enough" she flashed a glimpse, and the trio threw themselves on top of Gumball. Darwin and Carrie, popping around the corner, struggled to lift the bodies of Tobias, Alan, and Teri off of Gumball.

"What are you guys doing?" Darwin asked them.

"This is our school, and we're not letting you take it. Our food, our rules." Masami threw in.

"Bad choice of words when you have a sharp edge near your throat." Lexy commented, receiving a hit on the head from Tobias.

"Hey!" Lexy complained, pushing Tobias off of his feet.

"Look! We don't want any trouble. Just taking refuge from the storm like you guys." Carrie explained.

"Beat it!" Tobias told them. "This is our land!" Gumball kicked him in the shin, making him wince from the pain.

"We don't have time for this! The storm could be coming at us right now!" Gumball shouted at the five figures. That got them to stop. Tobias threw a punch at him, but Gumball caught it.

"We don't have time for this" he repeated before throwing Tobias back against the wall.

Masami charged Gumball, bluntly hitting him on the head with the fire extinguisher, Gumball falling to the ground without a word. Carrie hit Masami over the head with a shovel, but got countered by Carmen, who tried to lunge at her with a plastic lunch knife. Not the best choice of weaponry. Carrie got poked slightly, but not nearly enough to draw blood. Darwin, out of rage, drew his knives from his pockets, keeping them hidden, threw one at Teri, who barely dodged it, and one at Carmen, missing right above her head.

Carmen passed out. Teri just stared at the place where she would have been pinned by the head against the wall. Tobias was still out cold from being flung into the wall, but groaned slightly. Alan was the only one standing, too scared to do anything. Lexy retrieved one of Darwin's knives, and threatened to pop the balloon. Darwin took the knife out of Lexy's hands.

"Let's not take this too far that we'll regret it" he said intelligently, and continued to retrieve his other knife.

He brought Gumball onto his legs, but the boy was still knocked out. Darwin dragged, him having a destination in mind. He doubted that the other students wanted to pick a fight with them after that performance.

"The library only has one entrance, and we can block it off with the bookcases. Simple" Darwin called it out like it was pie.

They did as told, and in an hour, they barricaded the door safely, hoping it would be enough. There could be more of the students, but the five were prepared. Darwin decided he was the first to be guard, so he paced the whole library with his knives. Thankfully, no other kids were in the library. Unfortunately, Lexy was almost out of food. She cursed as her pack was almost empty.

'Did I really eat that much?' she thought, and decided not to have any more. Lexy could have sweared she had more food, but passed out some canned hot dogs (Why do old people have such weird stuff?). Lexy saw Darwin once again as he passed throughout the library, giving her a little wave. Lexy's eyes started drifting off, and so did her mind. Next thing she knew, she was asleep on the floor of the library. Must have been all that food she had.

Darwin's POV

Darwin woke up. Gumball promised to take night patrol to give Darwin a few hours of rest. That was the third time Darwin had awoken that night. The first one was the leaves tapping on the window. The second one was Gumball coming to let him know that he was doing good on the night shift. But Darwin had been thrown awake to the sound of screaming. Not that loud, but still enough to break him out of sleep. He turned over to see Carrie lying relatively close to him. It was no secret they were together anymore, even Gumball knew.

Carrie must've been having a nightmare. She whispered something that was repeated. It sounded like some sort of spell. Next thing Darwin knew, reality twisted. Darwin was on his feet, and he saw what looked like knives fly at him. Darwin ducked, and felt his head to make sure it was attached. Looking where the knives had flew into the wall, he saw them retrieving themselves.

"You've gotta be kidding me" he said as the knives flew back at him, but this time Darwin held up a book. Two knives flew into the book, and the other three missed him. But there were six knives. He looked around for the missing knife. Darwin found it next to his leg. Scratch that, in his leg. Darwin, by instinct, grabbed his leg.

Almost passing out, he did nothing but swear. Gumball ran to him with his flashlight in one hand, and saw Carrie restless, still asleep, and Darwin, a knife in his leg. Gumball ran towards his brother and cradled his leg. It was still bleeding, and his skin had turned to red, but Darwin held through. He grinded his teeth at the pain, and Gumball told him something.

"Hold on, buddy. This might hurt a little" was the last thing Gumball said before tearing the knife out of his calf. Darwin passed out at the feeling.

Darwin felt a rustling. He opened one of his eyes, and saw Carrie's worried face looking down at him.

"No! No!" she yelled, Darwin noticing his surroundings. He was propped up on a table. Hearing furious banging on the barricaded door, he feared the worst.

"This is all my fault!" she sobbed, putting pressure on the wound of Darwin's leg.

"Let us in!" Tobias yelled through the door.

"Over my dead body!" Gumball shouted, moving another bookcase towards the door. Gumball sure does love his action movies. Darwin almost zoned out from the pain of his leg.

"Carrie, this isn't your fault. You didn't mean for it to happen." Darwin said, looking at his poorly bandaged leg, where a knife was stuck. Carrie still sobbed on him. Where was Penny? Darwin saw Penny behind the bookcase, doing her very best to assist Gumball. It was hard work. But the banging kept getting louder. The bookcase holding the door closed shuddered more, and more, and more. Carrie, under the pressure of Darwin's response, lightly locked lips with him, and all the pain almost vanished.

Darwin still couldn't stand, but his near life wasn't being threatened. Lexy came from the library office, where they had a sink, with a water bottle in her hands. She promptly dumped the water bottle on Darwin's wound and went to refill the bottle. Darwin sat there in dwindling agony, slowly taking back to reality. Darwin crawled towards where he put his knives, ready to help, but winced on the way. He reached for them and stuffed the two knives in his shoe. You never know when you might need something. Darwin's vision cleared, but a little too late. The bookcase toppled over and the door slammed open. That was the last thing he heard.

 **Fake-Author-Note**

 **Spooky!**

 **Sorry I didn't put as much romance in this chapter as one may have liked. I promise at some point in the next chapter we'll get right back to it!**

 ***Epic Transition***


	7. Escapees

**Impersonauthor-Note**

 **What? What does that number say? 700?! 700 people viewed this? No way...**

 **Endless support, couldn't ask for more, thanks again.**

Nicole's POV

Everything happened so quick. After Lexy, she had no one there. Nicole felt lonely, and fearful for what was to come of her children. She had to do something, but didn't know what. Even she couldn't stop the storm. Nicole knew this was a calm point in the storm, so she took advantage. Rushing out of the house, she almost tripped, but steadied herself, and ran faster than a car. Nicole felt empowered by fear and anger when her children were in trouble. But she didn't know where to look. Carrie's house? That's where Darwin would be. Nicole never liked that girl. She could be a little dark at sometimes. Nicole stopped, but the force of her run was so strong it almost flung her forward.

She fell to her knees. The house that was once there was gone. All the houses around as well. The only thing she could smell was a burning. The only thing she could find was the scraps of the mansion. Nicole felt enraged. She hoped she had not lost her adopted son, but was scared to find out what had happened to her true son. In the blink of an eye, Nicole was at Penny's house. She knew the location by heart, as it wasn't the first time she had drove Gumball there. The house was still standing, but the garage was open and the car was gone. She walked into the house to find traces. Nicole walked through the empty house. What had happened? The plates were shattered, the table broken.

A hurricane hadn't hit the house, but it seemed as if a storm had happened inside it. The door to the basement was open, but Nicole was positive they wouldn't be down there. The lights were on, and Gumball was afraid of the dark. Nicole ran upstairs to Penny's room. She found pajamas littering the floor, and the bed seemed wet. Nicole wasn't scared for her son now. Just mad. 'Once he's done with the storm he's so grounded' Nicole confirmed to herself walking out of the room. She seemed to stare at the wall as if something had changed. Gumball had changed. Not the innocent little troublemaker she had known. Nicole found herself pulling a smile which stopped as quickly as it started.

Carmen's POV

Usually Carmen wasn't to argue with the authority of Tobias. But she found this completely ridiculous.

"You're doing what with them? Tobias, you're insane! They're are friends!" she shouted at him.

"But they made the mistake of knocking me out, and throwing a knife at you. This is justice, after all." Tobias said triumphantly. The limp bodies of the five friends were behind them. The only person awake was Lexy, and she was just swearing a storm.

"You little rainbow bitch. Listen to me. We're going to get out of this, and you're gonna pay. Hear me fucker?" She asked Tobias with a dark attitude.

"How'd you get Carrie tied up?" Carmen asked, for once curious.

"Not really sure." Tobias' smile faded.

"Tobias, I'm going to tell you one more time!" Carmen shouted, gaining his attention.

"The last thing you're going to do is lock up our friends. Darwin can't even walk. He's got a huge gash in his leg!"

"Probably the dumb fish's own fault. You don't have the power to defy me Carmen." Carmen sighed, defeated, and looked away as they continued pacing down the corridor. They were going to the Principal's office. By the time they made it there, the four were already awake. Carrie was struggling to get out of her bonds, while Gumball and Penny joined Lexy, swearing off Tobias. Darwin was just silent. It almost seemed he had a smile.

"You can shout all you want. Nothing's getting you out of here." Tobias cackled, throwing them into the office still bonded.

"What happened to you Tobias?" Carmen asked, questioning the once innocent jock.

"Things have changed Carmen. You either change with us, or get left behind. Join the enemy. But just so you know. We're counting on that." and with that happy message, Tobias shut the door and walked towards the cafeteria, the meeting area. Carmen dwindled behind him. She peered through the blinds at the five friends, who looked ready to give up. Carmen would cry if she wasn't so dry at the moment.

She followed Tobias to the mess hall, where he pretty much commanded the school. He had tricked everybody into thinking they were 'equals' but Tobias knew better. Smarter than he seemed. But not smart enough. Tobias sat at a circle shaped table. Masami, Jamie, Ocho, and Joe joined him. Masami was blandly looking at the weather, turning harsh by the second. Jamie was arguing with Ocho, who had some anger issues. Joe was whispering something repeatedly to himself. Carmen was Tobias' 'personal advisor' but Tobias didn't listen to anything she said. There was not enough of his brain to 'advise'.

Carmen kept her distance, as the five talked a small bit, then went to eat. The fold was scarce, which was why Tobias had taken extra precautions to lock the intruders up. There was only enough food to sustain the kids inhabiting the school, and Tobias needed all the food he could get. Masami winced a little bit, and Carmen rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong Masami?" Tobias asked, acknowledging her.

"Well, maybe we should, you know, only lock up some of them." Tobias just sighed. Carmen saw Masami droop. It was about Darwin. Masami had used him for a scapegoat-boyfriend. It seemed she felt guilty, and probably developed a crush on him.

"Look Masami, this isn't time for your love-life, it's a time for survival." Tobias said firmly, like they had had this conversation before. Which they had. Hundreds of times. Masami's emotions quickly faded, and she stared back outside at the rain falling. Tobias quickly dismissed the meeting, and ushered everyone out. Carmen quickly caught up with Masami.

"Look, Masami-" Carmen told her. Carmen was never really friends with the popular girl, but being in her class connected her inadvertently to her.

"I was thinking, well, Tobias has been denying your orders. You really don't have to take from him. You can live life your own way." Carmen tried to make her feel better. It slightly worked.

"Thanks Carmen, but I'm loyal. I'm not saying you have to be, just saying that I wouldn't tell if you were going to well… Slip through." Masami gave her a little smile. That was an expression that Carmen hadn't seen in awhile. Carmen returned the favor, and bounded back to the corridor she was going to go down.

"Don't move-" Carmen heard. Then she saw the serrated edge pressing against her neck.

Anais' POV

All hell broke loose. The stores were open, and citizens rushed into the stores, breaking the windows, taking anything they could get. Even the police officers were taking flat-screen TV's. Richard held Anais close, not letting any of the panicked people touch her. The children were probably smarter than the adults; They took food and tried barricading the doors.

Anais had once watched a preview of the Purge. It was almost exactly like this. Nobody payed attention to the law. They committed acts much worse than stealing. People were getting trampled, children crying, others shouting. Anais was afraid. She felt so much fear, it's like it embodied her. Richard started running too. He had never been the smartest, but in his own way he kind of was.

"What are you doing?" Anais yelled over the crowd.

"We can't stay here! It's too dangerous!" Finally, something Anais agreed with. On her father's shoulders, she could see the panic more clearly now. Richard ran up an escalator that wasn't working.

A crowd followed to get into the second floor stores, their feet trampling the once polished marble floor. Anais saw something familiar. She squinted her eyes and froze. The light. The bend in it. There was something there. It caused this, it caused all of this. It seemed to cackle silently at the crowd fighting for their lives. Fighting each other. Anais jumped off her dad. Now revenge embodied her. This monster made this happen. Pitted hundreds of innocent people against each other, probably started the storm in the first place. The bend in light had a faint outline Anais could see running up to it.

"Anais? Where are you going?!" Richard yelled, chasing after the young pink bunny. Anais' small feet barely helped her across the floor, winds growing stronger. She jumped onto the figure's leg. They had been to busy smiling off at the crowd fighting.

With a surprised face, he was visible, but still a mere shadow. Anais saw the creature for a second, and her mind almost shattered. It was the most terrifyingly grueling thing she had ever seen. She felt her eyes rolling up in the back of her head. It had no eyes, sockets empty, just black. You could see faint burning flames. The humanoid was slim, probably starved, as his ribs were visible through his green tinted skin. His smile was too large to be normal, and each of his teeth were serrated and misplaced. The figure cocked his head and stared at her.

"Hehe. What took you so long?" he asked with a voice the sound of scraping a chalkboard. His voice was a mix between a high pitch scream and cracked static.

Anais' heart stopped, and her eyes rolled up in the back of her head. She was too terrified to scream. Time seemed to stop. No screaming, no crying, no breaking. Silence.

Carrie's POV

Darwin was a genius. He may have been almost dead because of her, but Carrie loved him even more. Even now, threatening to slit Carmen's throat, he was still cute in a rogue kind of way.

Carmen didn't say a word, but looked like she was about to shout, "Hey! I found them! Yep, just trying to cut my throat! No worries!" but she didn't.

"Don't say a word." Darwin told her, which she was already occupying really well. The girl's eyes had turned surprised, way different than her normal glazed expression.

"We don't want trouble" Darwin repeated.

"But Tobias does. He's really jealous of you." Carmen told them. Carrie didn't buy it for a second. Carmen was bad at lying.

"We'd like to hear the truth."

"KIND OF HARD TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH WHEN YOU'VE GOT A KNIFE TO MY THROAT!" Carmen raised her voice, and Darwin covered her mouth.

"Look!" he hissed, "We just want to get out of here" Darwin told her. "Make sure Tobias doesn't know we're leaving" Darwin informed her.

"Oh sure, what's the catch?" Carmen asked sarcastically.

"If you don't, then maybe to wouldn't mind me the knife getting closer to your neck"

"Okay! okay! I'll do it" Carmen grumbled.

But Carrie saw another emotion. She was happy. Behind her eyes were happiness, hope for the friends. Darwin released Carmen and slid his knife in his shoe again. The same way Darwin had got them out. Smart boy. That was before the alarm was sounded. The school bell rang loudly in their ears. Lexy, Carmen, Penny, Carrie, and Gumball hid in the nearest classroom. Teri and Alan both appeared on separate ends of the hallways, about to patrol them.

"I've got this" Carmen said. She stepped out of the classroom. Opening the door, she ran up to Teri.

"What are you doing here?! Didn't you hear? They're out on the roof!" Carmen told them, quickly convincing both Teri and Alan to rush to the roof. After they disappeared from the hallway, Carmen went back into the room.

"I got you guys covered. Run." Carmen told the five friends. They didn't hesitate at all. They got up and ran. Carmen went off to convince others that the five were on the roof. Carrie silently prayed for Carmen, and continued to the front doors. They all rushed through the school main doors, and breathed in and out.

Darwin rushed over to the car, which was still there, thankfully. They sat there in silence, before Darwin started the car, and they drove off. Carrie wanted to celebrate, but they had come out with less than they had come in with. The small surge of happiness went around the car, and Carrie finally gained the bravery to speak.

"Where are we going?" She asked through a forced grin, unknowingly.

"We're going back to our house. As far as we know it hasn't been hit. Mom's probably still there." Gumball explained. Darwin took a turn onto a street near their house and stopped the car.

"Uh, can we walk? Mom would kill me if she saw me driving a car" Darwin stated. Carrie thought of her own parents. If they saw any of this, they would disprove beyond belief. Carrie tried to put that out of her mind. They hadn't exactly had a lot of sleep, so Carrie was definitely ready to crash at their house.

She kind of chuckled at the thought of apocalypse moms. "Honey, don't grab a knife. Get a rake. It's longer, and zombies can't bite you" and then sighed, missing her own parents. They got out and walked along the derelict street. Lightbulbs were cracked, trees fallen, but the houses were still intact. They hopped a fence, taking a shortcut to the Watterson household. Lexy was nervous. Carrie almost completely forgot.

She left Nicole without reasoning. Of course she wouldn't want to go back. Carrie had second thoughts.

"Lexy, maybe you should stay here. Just encase, you know, something happens outside" Gumball gave Carrie a weird look, but Lexy nodded, complying. Her eyes said 'thank you' and Darwin, Carrie, Gumball, and Penny walked into the once populated house. Darwin's Mom obviously wasn't there.

The house was in a bad shape itself. Gumball was the first to step in the empty house. Penny followed, and they crept across the corridor.

"Lexy, she isn't here. C'mon!" Penny yelled back outside.

A few seconds later, Lexy came bounding in, expression the same. What had happened? A house that hadn't been inhabited in two days, looked like it has been through a fire. A fire that didn't burn the house, but charred it. It was already tired. Darwin locked the doors. They all went upstairs, and went into Gumball and Darwin's room.

"Plans for tomorrow?" Carrie asked. Nobody spoke.

"Okay, guess we're free until something comes up." Carrie was happy. A day without action is exactly what she needed. Preferably a day without action, with Darwin.

"Me and Penny will take Mom and Dad's bedroom." Gumball informed them. They closed the door behind them, but not before Lexy yelled

"No funny business you two!" Carrie guaranteed they were blushing behind that door. Not the first time Lexy teased them either. Then it was just Lexy, Carrie, and Darwin.

"I'll uh, go downstairs-" Lexy said with a little blush. Carrie felt bad for Lexy. Must have been awkward. She left the room without even teasing them once. Darwin yawned.

"Ready for bed already?" Carrie asked with a smile. She repeated his yawn. Darwin had a cheery smile back.

"Sure, I'm going to go brush my teeth first" he said cheerfully, leaving the room.

Gumball's POV

Gumball opened the door to find Darwin doing the same. They had gotten zero conversation time over the course of the past few days, except phone conversations. They both found each other in the bathroom again, brushing teeth next to each other.

"Sho-" Gumball said while brushing teeth. He spit out the toothpaste, and returned his toothbrush onto the sink. "How are things going."

"Pretty good, accept the storm of course" Darwin responded, not getting his full question.

"I meant between you and Carrie." Gumball said, making Darwin blush a little.

"Good." Darwin responded quickly. "Confusing, but good."

Gumball knew he was hiding something. He had teased Darwin for it, but never actually thought he would have sex with the ghost girl.

"What did you do this time?" Gumball rolled his eyes.

"Look man, it's not my fault-" Darwin said, quickening his pace. "I just woke up- and saw Carrie sleeping- and" Darwin was getting too caught up, and Gumball decided to calm him down.

"It's fine dude. I'm sure you'll get over it. Relationships always do." Gumball said calmingly.

"Maybe you're right man. I just can't forgive myself sometimes…" Darwin finalized his brushing as well, and played his toothbrush on the sink next to Gumball's.

"Well, good luck." Darwin told him. Course Gumball was curious about Darwin, but also scared for him. He had to show brother support.

"Back at you, man" Gumball walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed, and made his way to the bedroom, finding Penny on the bed, motioning him to sit next to her. Gumball happily agreed, but not before locking the door behind him.

Carrie's POV

!Warning! Heavy lemon approaches

(You have been warned)

Carrie was happy for their time alone. She kind of felt bad for Lexy, but hell, she got the whole downstairs for herself. Darwin slid into the room, moving towards her.

"Hey Carrie," he greeted her happily.

"Darwin-" she said, returning the favor.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Not sure, to be honest. Gumball has had a lot of control over our actions, I'm sure he'll know,"

"Heh, probably going to be drunk off pleasure. Sleeping with Penny will throw him off" Darwin said, kind of snickering, but Carrie was blushing, so he stopped.

Carrie decided to make her move. She paced towards the door in a sexy manner, and locked it behind her, still facing Darwin. He gave her a look of confusion, but also in the form of a grin. Carrie let out a deep breath. She started unbuttoning her shirt, slowly going down, making Darwin blush wildly. Carrie found herself blushing as well.

'Now or never' she thought, throwing her school shirt aside, now only having a bra on her upper body. Darwin was just smiling in a sexy manner. He took the idea, and walked up to her, starting the fun. They locked lips, just getting started. Carrie threw off Darwin's hoodie, still kissing him mercilessly. She lightly slammed him against the wall, causing Darwin to let out a pleasurable wheeze. He slid off his own shoes as Carrie lifted his shirt over his head, revealing his upper body. Carrie blushed at the sight of it. Darwin had them migrate towards the bed, now separated from the other bunk. Carrie had changed it so the second bunk wasn't above their head anymore. She had taken the authority to detach it.

Darwin started feeling around her body, her sides, legs, and finally rested on her waist. He slowly but surely slipped down Carrie's skirt, leaving her panties exposed. Carrie slipped it off her feet, half naked. On top of Darwin, she slowly but surely slipped his shorts off. She saw his erect dick through his boxers, blushing at the site of it. His cock was at least 7 inches long, huge for his age. Carrie paused, questioning herself.

She had never thought to get this far, and didn't know what to do next. Darwin flashed her a sincere smile, giving her the authority to do what she likes. Darwin just relaxed himself back on the bed, hand still around Carrie's black panties. Carrie took him by surprise, slipping down his boxers. Carrie had never done this. She had never done any of this.

You learn something new everyday. Carrie took his member in her mouth, and slowly swirled her tongue around it. Darwin seemed to find heaping amounts of pleasure out of this, moaning relatively loudly. Their friends would hear, but she didn't care. She took a few more inches in her mouth, now slowly bobbing up and down. Darwin seemed to embrace her cold lips, shivering from the wetness, pushing more into Carrie's mouth. She took charge of it, fitting all of Darwin's cock into her mouth.

"Carrie! Carrie! Carrie!" Darwin began to warn. Then liquid flooded into Carrie's mouth. She almost choked, but managed to swallow it, giving her breathing space. She released Darwin, him giving her an apologetic smile. Carrie hugged Darwin, and Darwin hugged her back. Darwin slipped his boxers back on, but didn't go any further.

They rested there. Peacefully. Carrie felt comfort on top of Darwin's body, and loosened the strap on her bra, taking it off. She flung it against the ground, and rested on Darwin. Carrie felt hot and sweaty, but quickly adjusted to the cold, soothing nature of the atmosphere outside. Carrie kissed Darwin once on the cheek, and eventually fell into sleep, thinking about how comfortable Darwin was.

Richard's POV

Gone. She was gone. His little girl, swept away from reality. Just disappeared. Richard hoped it was just his limited vision. But no, his pink cupcake was gone. Just reached out her hand, and disappeared. Richard felt like bawling, and his knees sank to the floor, but that would do no good. He started to get up, holding back tears.

Richard went back downstairs to the savage people that accompanied it. He knew shouting would do no good. What would do good? Nobody could hear him over the crowd. But maybe over the loudspeaker. Yes. That might just work… hopefully. Richard rushed towards the surveillance room, determined to be heard. He passed hundreds of people, all fighting. Screaming, crying, punching. He tried to push it out of his head.

Richard kept on, his feet sliding across the marble floors of the mall. At last he reached the surveillance room. Thankfully, it seemed like they hadn't hit this part of the mall. Richard slipped past the door, making his way to the camera rooms. He stopped at the main control board. He could see citizens pushing, throwing each other against the ground, fighting for themselves. How has all hell broke loose in so little time?

Richard smashed the red button and started talking.

"People of Elmore!" he shouted, sighing. "I know you're scared! I'm scared too. We all are. But fighting is no way to settle it! I just saw my own daughter disappear in front of me." he let out a small sob.

"This storm is messing with our minds!" Richard looked at the cameras, finding most activity had stopped, citizens staring at the ceiling.

"Well I for one say no more! This storm will not torture us! We will take back what is rightfully ours! Elmore!" Richard shouted into the intercom. He heard a collection of cheers from around the mall. The people of Elmore stopped fighting, being convinced. They were ready. Ready to take on the storm.

Masami's POV

Masami was definitely with Carmen on this one. Tobias was out for blood. His conscious must have left with the five escapees. He angrily paced the cafeteria, yelling at the guards that did a terrible job.

"How? How? How?! They were five tied up kids, in the principal's office. How could you let them get out!?" Tobias shouted with rage.

"They obviously weren't on the roof! Why would you go to the roof!"

Carmen seemed to bite her lip. This was her doing. But Masami could feel for Tobias. They were almost out of food, and couldn't support five more. Tobias also held a grudge on Gumball and Darwin for always being the stars. Masami rolled her eyes at Tobias moping about, not feeling bad for him.

But now, Tobias pacing the floor was terrifying to her. He pretty much controlled all of the school. Which also meant he controlled Jamie and Tina. Everyone was scared of them. Tina was chief guard, and was held most responsible.

"Tina…" Tobias gritted his teeth. "You were supposed to take care of this!" He shouted at her.

Tina scowled back, but didn't do anything. Masami was amazed. She expected to see bits of Tobias on the walls. What she got was a depressed prehistoric cold-blooded gecko. Masami met Carmen's eyes. She was terrified. She had let them get away. She had let Darwin get away.

Darwin… if only she could change her previous actions. Masami still has a chance, he's single. But she wouldn't even think to confront him. Now he probably hated her. And that gash. How did that happen? She had heard a scream as Tina broke down the library door, and it sounded like Darwin's. Somehow he had gotten stabbed. It was still a mystery to Masami, who quickly focused back on reality where Tobias was snapping his fingers at her.

"Masami!" he repeated. Masami finally was drawn back to reality.

"Yeah?" she asked in a seduced voice, still thinking about Darwin. Tobias just rolled his eyes.

"Meeting in one hour" he threw at her, Masami grumbling. She despised those meetings. Masami made her way out of the cafeteria to the bathroom. Carmen caught up to her.

"Masami!" she hissed, wanting to whisper.

"I need your help" Masami just sighed.

"Carmen, I said I wouldn't tell. I also said that if you wouldn't get me involved!" Masami growled, making the cactus girl back off.

"They're watching us" she spouted at Masami, who just rolled her eyes.

"You're just paranoid" she responded, letting it off. Masami saw Teri at the other side of the hall, staring at them. Teri started approaching, making Masami uneasy. She peeked behind to see Jamie cracking her knuckles, a devilish smile across her face.

"Uh-Oh" Carmen said out loud.

Penny's POV

Sweet relief. Her boyfriend came back from the bathroom as Penny strung herself across the bed, comfortable after their long day of breaking out of school prison. Gumball walked up to her with a slight smile, happy to have her by his side. Penny patted the other side of the bed next to her, motioning him to lie down. Gumball did as shown, and Penny held him.

"Gumball, will we be fine?" Penny asked.

"As long as we're together."

"But what if we lose each other?"

"Love always finds a way"

"What if the storm doesn't pass"

"Then I will always be here for you" the last response was more heartfelt than the previous ones. Penny relaxed herself, calm. Gumball did the same, allowing Penny to slip his shirt off. Penny then rested on his bare chest and they slept silently.

Normal POV

!Warning!

More Lemon!

Gumball was the first to wake up. Yawning, he lightly poked Penny to wake her. It was late, about 2:30 in the morning. Eventually she woke, and Gumball took her by the mouth. Adrenaline kicked in, and she was awake now. Penny forcefully but gently locked lips with him, starting their make-out session. They both enjoyed it, allowing tongue entry.

Gumball was now on top of her, taking her shirt off, to the delight of Penny. Penny helped Gumball with his clothes, pulling his jeans off with minimal effort. Seeing Gumball's erection, she slowly slipped his under-clothes off as well, revealing his dick. Penny, almost overwhelmed with pleasure, fell limp on the bed, giggling.

She could feel her skirt slip off, now a step closer to full nudity. Gumball circled his finger around her waist inside her panties, making Penny wet. Gumball then disposed of the panties, uncovering her now wet pussy. Gumball paced himself, removing her bra as well. He massaged her breasts, making her moan loudly, but most likely not loud enough for everybody to wake up.

Gumball met her gaze for permission, and Penny nodded. Penetrating her slowly, Penny shivered. Ecstatically giggling, she allowed Gumball to go in and out of her wet bush. Penny moaned louder, probably waking someone up, but she didn't care. Penny could feel Gumball moving faster, quickening her breathes.

Penny was now panting, signifying for Gumball to ease up. He complied, moving slower, and eventually, extracting his penis. Penny had made the bedsheets very moist, but was too tired. She just curled up next to Gumball, the two naked lovers lying in bed.

Lexy's POV

Lexy woke up with a groan. She had barely gotten any sleep. That was to expect though, with all the moaning going on upstairs. Now, those were the only things that filled her head. Moans. A whole night of them. Lexy would have poured cold water on the four, but the doors were locked. Probably for the better. She took the nicer approach.

"Wake up lovebirds!" she shouted, banging a pot with a spoon. She heard mumbling grunts from inside the rooms.

"Meet for breakfast in ten!" completing her yelling, she walked back downstairs. She started making breakfast for her tired friends. Nicole had taught Lexy how to make really good biscuits. She poured in the mix, and added a heap of butter. Yawning, she saw as Darwin and Carrie came down the stairs.

They both continued the yawn, not saying a word to Lexy as they sat down at the table. They were eventually followed by Penny and Gumball, who held hands as they scaled down the stairs. They also sat down, Penny flashing Lexy a warm smile.

"Soooooo~" Lexy whistled to no one in particular.

"Rough night?" nobody responded, but the four blushed slightly.

"Never mind I asked." Lexy said mischievously.

"Get some rest?" She asked again, in a different form of dialogue.

"Not much. You?" Darwin asked her half-heartedly, not even making eye contact.

"Hard to sleep with all that moaning!" Lexy snickered. "Just messing with you guys-" she said, everyone's blushes becoming a crimson shade.

Lexy regretted saying that, as it dampened the mood of the morning. But it was true. The moaning had kept her asleep.

"Don't worry guys. Something will come along today!" Trouble always seemed to find them, so it wouldn't be much of a problem. Lexy didn't know if that was a gift or a curse.

?'s POV

"Yes, of course I have secured the girl." the monster said in reply to the other's first question.

"Soon, soon. I promise.." it said in a grueling voice. Chuckling to itself, it turned back to the lifeless pink bunny accompanying the floor.

 **Largely-Annoying Author Note**

 **Spooky. Again. Hopefully you guys can predict what might happen next! Or it might be a mystery... either way, thanks for reading. Tell me how I can improve. That's what readers are best at... pointing out the flaws in writers. You guys are awesome. Next chapter I'm adding a new perspective, so be prepared!**

 ***Epic Transition***


	8. Changing For The Worse

**Sudo-Author Note**

 **You guys are just great! We've already hit 1000 views! This is more than a guy could ask for. Some disclaimers:**

 **I'm throwing an OC in the chapter for reasons~**

 **This was a little late, so the next chapter is going to be relatively longer~**

 **Thanks again! Now let's get into the story**

 ***Epic Transition***

* * *

Vladus' POV

(He's Carrie's dad)

Vladus wondered what Carrie was doing. Of course she had skipped the family gathering, as usual. The cemetery was never lively, but his brothers and sisters were disappointed to not see his little girl. She had told him she was inviting a friend over. Vladus was happy at that thought. He wanted her to have more friends, as she was sometimes a wee bit… anti-social. Always caring more about spells and summoning's than real life.

So Vladus encouraged that. The family gathering was about to depart. But he hadn't seen his brother, which worried him. He always took time off his job for family gatherings. Cane, his brother now went by the title "Keeper of Spirits" probably due to his big head. Vladus heard that weather in Elmore had been spotty, so he hoped Carrie and her friend were okay.

Normal POV

Vladus leaned back in his chair, next to Carrie's mother (Damn it. She doesn't have a confirmed name. Better make up a backstory as well…), to get a better view of the rest of the family. They seemed to be doing arts and crafts with the small ghosts. Vladus sighed at the sight of those children playing with their mothers and fathers. Carrie's mother put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Vladus had been so happy to have her, reunited again. It had felt like he had been the snatcher for centuries, when really, the long twelve years of torment were the only things he had.

Twelve years without his wife. Without his little phantom. Vladus would give a lot to have quality time with her daughter now. Sighing, he walked towards the arts and crafts table, where he was greeted by the host of the party, which had been his father.

"Son! Where's that little ghost of yours?" he asked with glee, enjoying the fun.

"Sorry dad, she couldn't come this year" Vladus told him, still depressed. Vladus' father also held a sad smile at the fact that Carrie wasn't there.

"Where's Cane?" he asked, confused about his disappearance.

"I thought you would know where he is." Vladus told his father. They both gave each other worrying gazes.

"Didn't you say there was a storm in Elmore?" His father's eyes widened.

"You don't think?" Vladus held a gaping frown. Whipping out his phone, he called his daughter, hoping for a response. Nothing came through. He dropped his phone. The Storm of Spirits… was upon Elmore.

Penny's POV

There had to be something to do. Her friends blankly sat there, either twiddling with their thumbs or staring off into space. They couldn't just let the storm pass over. Everyone would rip each other apart! They had to help in some way. Otherwise… who knows what could happen. But they just sat there, like they were in a different world. The Watterson house was standing still, so that was a plus. She counted three other bodies. Where was Lexy? She looked around. Penny shouted her name, but no response except her own voice echoing back.

"Where's Lexy?" Gumball finally looked with concern, reading Penny's mind.

Hopefully they were still in a calm spot of the storm. Creaking open the door, she braced herself for gusts. Opening one of her squeezed eyes, she sighed relieved. Walking into the street, she once again shouted Lexy's name. No response. Penny looked across the street, peering into the light layer of fog. There was commotion, coming from the house. Penny didn't know who lived there, but ran across the street, not looking both ways before crossing it. That's when you knew it was the apocalypse. She sprinted into the house, finding a certain someone scavenging through the fridge, stuffing anything she could find in her backpack.

"Lexy!" Penny shouted at her friend.

Or what had been her friend. What now peered at her was a soulless being. One who only cared for itself. Lexy lashed out at Penny, causing her to jump back. The creature that now infested Lexy's body jumped at Penny. She lunged under it, grabbing whatever was on the kitchen counter. Holding it out in front of her, she heard a loud, metallic, 'clang!' and Lexy was laying flat on the floor.

Penny now stared at the frying pan she just knocked her friend out with. Not a bad weapon. Placing it back on the counter, she went to help out her unconscious friend. She heard footsteps as Gumball ran up next to her.

"Did you knock out my sister?" he asked in panic. Penny explained what had happened.

"That wasn't your sister," is what she finished it off with. Gumball contemplated this, scratching his chin.

"What do you think?"

"Huh? Oh, my chin was just really itchy." Gumball agreed to help haul Lexy's limp body back to the house, which they did. They laid her on the couch, and nobody was sure what had happened to her.

"She might have been possessed…" Carrie offered.

"It didn't seem like possession… whoever was in there was in full control of Lexy's body." Penny confirmed. Darwin seemed to ponder the situation, staring intently at Lexy.

"Wait, wait, wait. How long has it been since she ate?" Darwin asked the three friends, who didn't respond.

"She didn't eat the breakfast she made… I don't think she's eaten since those hot dogs we had in the library…" Gumball told him. Darwin didn't know what was going on, but no matter what, he had to stay calm.

"Feed her. Now." Darwin told Gumball, scaring him at the charge Darwin was taking. He wasn't usually one to do much. Gumball looked like he was about to say something, but went to her backpack and pulled out fruit. Force feeding the unconscious female, Gumball chewed it for her. Which was weird to do, but necessary. He spit it out, and slid it down her throat.

"Dude, you could have just found something smaller…"

"I'M TRYING MY BEST!" Gumball shouted, finding something smaller out of the bed. He fed her some pudding, which was the smoothest thing he could find. Getting a spoon, he shoveled it into her mouth like he was a train engineer. Lexy finally started to wake, spitting out whatever food she had in her mouth. They all looked at her with strange stares.

"What?" she asked, sitting up.

"You're okay!" Gumball and Darwin tackled and hugged her.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Lexy asked, unaware of what happened. Gumball gave her a confused look and explained what happened.

"You don't remember that?" He asked her. Lexy didn't respond for a long time. She dismissed it, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Gumball asked with a stern voice.

"Where I can't hurt you" Lexy told them simply, walking towards the door. Penny watched as Gumball tried to reach for her, but Darwin put his hand on Gumball's shoulder firmly. Giving him a nod, Gumball dismissed it. They all split up, Gumball going towards the bedroom, Darwin the backyard, Carrie going to their room. Penny looked out the window to see Lexy in the car, silent.

?'s POV

"What do you mean you almost had her?"

"I mean…" the first figure hissed, "I'm not in control. There was an interference…" Looking down in shame, he told the first monster this.

"Don't let it happen again, Greed." The second figure responded, morphing into the shadow he was.

Carmen's POV

They ran. Ran until they reached the end of the world. Through the hallways they went, getting chased by what seems like a dozen different kids. Carmen took a quick peek back, seeing their chasers. Jamie was among Teri, Anton, and many others she couldn't name because of the pace she was running by. The air resistance gave her a chill, but her and Masami kept on. Quickly turning a corner, she dragged Masami towards the main doors.

Carmen and Masami both jumped out. Carmen slammed it behind her, buying time. Teri flattened against the glass door, (If she could get any more flat) along with Jamie, who kicked on the door, expecting it to open. It was a pull door, so it would take her a while. Masami and Carmen sprinted down the street outside the school, never looking back. They turned another corner into an alley, taking their breathes. For now, they had lost them. Carmen felt like celebration, but they weren't safe yet. That was the perfect time for thunder. The perfect time. Masami jumped at the sound of it, alarming Carmen.

"Shh!" Carmen told her.

They snuck their way through the alley to the other end of the school, making a break for it. Probably for the better. The school was slowly running out of food, the amount of savory dwindling, while hunger rose. Carmen saw their once populated playground, now empty. Passing it, they turned the road to find it empty. The houses were still there, but the sound of thunder grew louder.

Masami stumbled, behind Carmen, so she went back to get her. Carmen saw death above. A large thunderstorm was rolling in, close to being above them. Carmen ushered Masami forward, noticing she was bleeding from her knee. Masami said nothing about it, so they kept on. They rushed into a nearby convenience store. Pretty convenient.

Hiding behind the counter, they noticed the store was full of food. The food was like a heavenly light to Carmen, beckoning arm to unwrap candy bars, rip open chips and crackers and pop open soda. She embraced the light, shoveling deli meat into her mouth like she had never eaten anything before. Masami did the same, the two girls eating 'till stuffed. Lying next to each other, full after their food genocide, they smiled at each other, falling asleep with full stomachs.

Darwin's POV

Not the most eventful day. They had to do something. Darwin felt guilty looting the houses around him, but hell, this was fucking survival. Gumball was in the same house as him, giving them time to catch up, but they were both silently packing backpacks for their house to outlast the storm.

"What's up?" Gumball asked casually.

"Hail, lightning, potential death" Darwin said sarcastically, killing the conversation. Where had that come from? Bitter comments were not Darwin's thing.

"Sorry dude…" Darwin looked down, but felt no shame.

"S'okay" Gumball said, finishing up the fridge. He paced towards the door.

"What happened to you and Penny?" Darwin said, breaking any sound around them. Gumball stopped walking.

"I don't want to talk about it" he said sternly, but Darwin pushed on.

"I thought you were an innocent couple, not a delinquent pair." Darwin said dryly, not believing what he just said. What the hell was wrong with him? It was unlike him to be anything but optimistic…

"Look man! It's none of your fucking business. Fuck conversation, Fuck this storm! Fuck you!" he shouted.

Darwin was speechless. Gumball was aggressive, but never angry. The storm could have gotten to him. Or maybe something else. Darwin pondered this.

"I'm going to find Lexy" Gumball said in a low decibel, not wanting any more conversation. Darwin guaranteed he would have slammed the door too if it didn't open inwards. Why was everyone acting so strange? Even himself. He never had snappy comebacks, but just sighed from all the thinking, finishing up the last cupboard.

"Who needs them anyways?" a voice in his head said. He could already tell where this was going.

"We do! They're are friends!" Darwin optimistically told himself.

"Dead weight" he swallowed, about to get down in all out conversation with himself.

"How could you say that? I say that?" Darwin shouted to himself out loud.

"You're better off on your own."

"You're not the boss of me!" he shouted back, rebelling the urge to just give up. It felt like his sub-conscious was stabbing him in the back with a dull knife. For now it was harmless, but would eventually draw blood. Needles in his brain, he turned towards the street, marching back to his house. But there was nowhere to hide from himself. The hole in his leg felt like pouring out blood, maybe tears, any minute now. Penny caught up to Darwin, who was arguing with himself.

"You okay Darwin?" she asked politely.

"Why do you care?" Darwin covered his mouth. What was he doing? Penny just stared in disbelief.

"Penny, help. I don't know what's happening. I think I'm going crazy." Darwin told her. Penny seemed at a loss for words, unable to respond. She motioned for Darwin to follow her, and Darwin did, hoping for a solution. He followed Penny to his own house, where Gumball was. Darwin zipped his mouth. He couldn't make this worse.

"You have a big head" Scratch that, it could get a lot worse.

Gumball fumed, but stayed in his seat. Darwin felt like he wasn't in control of his mouth. Slapping himself, he snapped out of it, feeling as if he had regained control. Gumball looked ready to burst, but Darwin gave a compassionate hug, saying "Sorry" and he calmed down.

They both made-up, and eventually Carrie got back inside. Lexy was still in the car, but the thunder hit them hard. Carrie jumped at the sound of it and squealed. Darwin went over to comfort her, ushering her upstairs. Lexy finally gave in and came inside, but didn't say a word. She made her way to the couch and bundled up. Darwin felt bad for her, but Carrie was his top priority. They went to their temporary room and lied down on the bed.

They sat there for a few minutes, Carrie cuddled up against Darwin, bracing for the storm. Gumball poked his head in.

"You guys okay?" he said, seeming to have caught his chill. No longer a bull in a china shop was a good thing.

"We're gonna take a quick nap," Darwin replied, still directing his gaze towards Carrie.

"Riiight. We'll make sure not to disturb you." Gumball left the room, closing the door behind him swiftly. Darwin didn't feel the need to get too far, so he let Carrie comfort herself against him, and she eventually drifted off into a quick sleep. Darwin followed her, eventually giving over his kind to the land of dreams.

Anais' POV

Pitch black. Why is it always pitch black? This wasn't a dream, Anais could tell. Way too real to be a dream. But that voice she heard made her wish it was a dream. Eventually a small light turned on at the end of the room. She still couldn't make out her hands, but the light occasionally flickered. On, off. On, off. On the last flicker, a figure appeared. It was the grim humanoid she had seen before she blacked out. Terrifying. Anais felt like passing out again. The character inched towards her part of the room, making Anais shiver. It stopped about twenty paces away, and stared.

"Took you long enough child" he spited with his voice that shouldn't be.

"Do you know who I am?" Anais would shake her head, but was petrified.

"Calm, child. Calm. I'm very aware my appearance can seem unsettling…" his non existent eyes seemed to peer into Anais' soul.

"I am Fear." he said sternly, expecting her to remember it. "And you are fear's child…"

Sean's POV

Well. Certainly things have changed. He hoped it would have been a good change. But alas, things aren't that simple. Moving to Elmore was hard enough. He hoped this wasn't a normal thing. Just like other parents, his guardians felt nothing of the previous storm signals and sent him to school that day. Sean felt like he was starving, his dark jacket pressed against his fox body because of the bare food.

Tobias didn't let him have normal food. Being the 'newbie' he got scraps. Sean didn't know the escapees, but with they would have took him as well. It was a harsh schedule. Now Tobias' personal adviser was gone, making Tobias more angry, therefore, making Sean's life more miserable. Sean was okay with scraps for now, because kids were picky.

But eventually there would be none and his ghost of a stomach would hold no longer. Going outside during the current thunderstorm would be suicide now. The only person he truly got to know was Alan, but he was about as cheesy as parmesan. Now that they were in the apocalypse and his girlfriend was gone, Alan seemed a lot more stressed, tired even.

He barely ever talked to Sean anymore. Sean knew one of the escapees, Gumball, was in his class. He and his brother Darwin, who had also been an escapee, caused a ruckus in Miss Simian's class. There weren't any girls in his class that he was particularly interested in.

Confession time! Sean had never had a girlfriend. Not really because he wasn't attractable or attracted, just he never went the extra mile to try to get one. He couldn't deal with drama over schoolwork. Especially drama over drama school work. Or drama homework over drama school work. Drama schoolwork and homework might be equal. But drama wasn't his thing. Gossip, not the class. He rocked at drama class. Pacing the hallways in Elmore Junior High, seeing all the classrooms he had been in for a week, just reminded him of home. Sean was about eighty percent sure his house was gone. But there were more important things going on now.

"Sean, to the cafeteria" the loudspeaker threw out.

"Fuck." Sean swore out loud. This was appropriate, and Sean sometimes abused words. He just trudged to the cafeteria, thinking happy thoughts.

Lexy's POV

Lexy can't say she was happy to be back inside. Hell, at any moment she could go super saiyan on her friends again. Not that she was very 'super' when her friends knocked her out. Penny apologized, but Lexy didn't need an apology. It was the absolute right thing to do. Darwin and Carrie were probably sleeping together, and Gumball and Penny probably were next.

Lexy felt a tinge of jealousy for not having someone to take care of her. She couldn't hold that on Darwin and Gumball though. They probably didn't understand the complexity of a girl. Lexy wished she had someone. She snuggled up more with the thin blankets she was under. The thunderstorm on the outside of the house made Lexy shiver. There must have been problems elsewhere though. Bigger problems then her tiny emotions. Lexy really had to take that into account. This was no high school drama role-play. This was a battlefield, real life. At least Lexy had the couch to herself.

She could always sleep in Anais' room, but Lexy never thought of that place as a real bed. She almost always slept downstairs, because that's where she felt like she belonged. But that strange emotion that had taken over her. She would never forget that. It might have been some sort of possession, but Lexy would have to talk to Carrie about that.

Lexy heard she knew a thing or two about summoning's and demons. It's like something far away reached into her body and just took over. Lexy was watching through the body, but not controlling a single action. It was terrifying, and Lexy never wanted that to happen. She could hurt her friends… or worse. Lexy slept on that thought.

Nicole's POV

How dare Gumball did this without permission? It was totally immature and, and… it was, it was totally Gumball. Nicole knew that Gumball would have to grow up eventually, but she thought it was too early. Way too early. She's not saying Richard and her have never done something like that. Three kids is all the proof you need. Nicole didn't know how to feel.

After a while, she decided to keep her mouth shut about it. She hoped to god he was okay. Nicole had almost forgot about Richard, so she rushed to the store. If she ran fast enough, to be honest, she could probably set the concrete alight. Finding the place looking empty, lights off and the door locked firmly, she had a feeling they went somewhere else. Somewhere big.

'The mall!' Nicole thought before rushing to the mall.

How could she be so oblivious? That might be where everyone was. Making her way to the derelict parking lot, still full of cars that were semi-damaged. She saw hundreds, maybe thousands of people bustling inside of the Elmore mall. The windows and sliding doors were barricaded beyond belief, almost to the point where she couldn't see through them. Peering through the window, she made out bodies of some people she knew. The orange one of Felicity and her egg of a son, Billy. The mailman could be seen distributing food. This town was nuts, so Nicole kind of expected to see a riot. What did they do for everyone to work together. Nicole forgot the whole reason she came here, almost being stunned. The back entrance was most likely barricaded as well, so no chance either way.

Maybe the citizens would let her in, after all it was only just a thunderstorm. One by one, citizens eventually spotted her, getting a good glimpse at the lady screaming for help. Eventually, Nicole grew annoyed at the ignorance of Elmore's people. They just stared. So Nicole pried open the automatic doors with her fingers, throwing aside any other debris in her path. She couldn't tell if Elmore was happy, because she had made it in, or scared, because she probably just gave them all heart attacks. Dusting her skirt off, she walked into the main room, peering around. What she didn't expect to see was her husband, going around, giving orders. Of course Richard has been working out, but still hadn't gained most of his common sense. Yet, here he was, directing a city. Nicole felt pride but also fear.

Richard wasn't exactly the prime choice of leader. Nicole had been astounded by how much weight he lost, which made him, let's just leave at more fun in the bedroom. Of course as soon as her husband saw her, he waved off some questions and rushed towards me, tears in his eyes. Richard wasn't much for tears anymore, meaning something was truly wrong, but she embraced him. Nicole didn't realize how much she missed him. She, as well, was releasing tears, hugging him for way longer than a normal hug. After they departed, Nicole realized something was missing.

"Where's Anais" She asked.

All she got for a response was Richard staring at her with an expression she couldn't decipher. An ashamed, confused, sad look. They hugged again, and this time didn't let go until much, much later.

Masami's POV

Stuffed. Masami hadn't eaten this much food since her birthday party. Her stomach growled, digesting food. She let out a loud sigh and got up, feeling like she forgot something. Of course. The storm outside. Masami liked weather, but this was like nothing she'd ever seen. Lampposts usually don't get ripped out of their sockets and thrown away during a thunderstorm, as far as she knew. It's like something was throttling Elmore, not caring about the consequences.

Carmen was still lying down, groaning because of the discomfort of so many calories. Her striped shirt was now half off of her shoulder, giving her a sloppy look. Masami redirected her vision to outside, waiting for Carmen to get up. Eventually she did, and Masami conducted herself to the bathroom to look presentable. If, you know, any cute apocalypse boys start breaking down the door. The only thing she could salvage was a hairbrush from the store. So no makeup, no eyeliner, no nail polish. She was already struggling.

She did, however, manage to comb her smooth, white, cloudy hair into a ponytail. It kind of fit her, gave her confidence, made her look powerful. Carmen didn't bother to do such, being the lazy but productive type. Carmen yawned and did a small stretch routine. Masami was still a little angry at her for getting her dragged into this mess, but hey, free food. Nonetheless, they were friends. And friends have each other's backs.

"Masami" she said with another yawn. "What do we do now?" Masami was really baffled at the question. Maybe the ponytail worked too well. She wasn't one for answers. The only thing she ever directed was her posse, containing giggling girls most of the time.

She thought Carmen would have an answer, considering she was always at a higher education level than Masami. Her mouth took over, forming words she would never say.

"We should probably look for another place to camp out, instead of being so close to the school" Carmen looked just as confused as she did. Did Masami just come up with an educated answer? All she normally knew about was gossip in school and the latest celebrity scoop. Not sending children to their freedom or death. Carmen, nonetheless followed her orders.

She found a backpack which was half off and stuffed food into it. Food that will keep for a while. How long would this storm be? Or a more important question, could they outlast it? Carmen finished packing up while Masami found and threw in some other needed accessories. Her hairbrush, some earmuffs, a winter coat. She stumbled into the medicinal aisle and blushed. Masami didn't know how to react to the small box of condoms. She didn't know convenience stores could be that… convenient.

Masami slowly walked out of the aisle like she never saw it in the first place. Directing herself back to Carmen, they stuffed two backpacks full and started their journey. Masami opened the door, making a bell ring. She stepped onto the paved sidewalk, shoes feeling the rough surface. She deeply inhaled and started walking. They traveled around the school, trying not to make a noise. Her and Carmen peeked around the wide corner of the building. It seemed clear, so they made a break for it.

Thunder cracked ahead, and it started pouring like the night before. Heavily. They ran faster, turning into a sprint. Carmen tripped on a crack, sending her further a few steps before he steadied herself and continued. Masami's cut from the day before was healing, and she hoped it wouldn't get infected. Masami had one place in mind. They needed help, and they would get help, so they directed themselves toward the Watterson household.

Carrie's POV

That was the long nap she needed. Added benefit of sleeping with Darwin, of course. Being well rested made things seem so much smaller. Like she could take them on. She stretched and directed herself towards the door. Her presence also woke up Darwin, who yawned and got up from the bed. Things had gone quite off-rail between them so far. Carrie had always liked Darwin, in a friend/romantic sort of way. But she never knew he could mimic that relationship with her. Darwin wasn't someone to get mad, he was always optimistic. Carrie loved that about him, even though she always looked down.

There would always be him there to cheer her up. Darwin followed her to the door with an optimistic grin. He took her by surprise, to which she quickly adjusted. Carrie loved a good jolt to get her up in the morning. Darwin passionately but forcefully kissed her, and she knew he wanted a make-out routine. Carrie pushed him farther, his back against the wall as Carrie mercilessly kissed him. Carrie seductively retracted, giving Darwin power. They slammed into one of the drawers in the room, causing the alarm clock to fall off. The alarm made a loud 'crash!' as it hit the floor, but the two just continued, ignoring it.

The wooden drawer fell over, hitting a lamp, which also fell over, causing quite a ruckus. But Darwin and Carrie never parted lips, arms around each other, not letting go. Carrie, out of the corner of her eye saw Lexy peek her head in the room. Darwin didn't seem to notice and kept going at it.

"Fuck!" Carrie thought silently watching Lexy shield her eyes.

Darwin noticed her too, and with widened eyes departed from Carrie. Carrie felt bad for Lexy, and Darwin walked forward, taking charge of the situation. He ushered Lexy out of the room. Carrie didn't decide to get mixed up in their family life, so she just stayed in the room. Fuck the door. She didn't know they were going to have a session. Otherwise she would have locked the door, and then Lexy wouldn't have seen them. She seemed flushed as she went out of the room, almost as embarrassed as Carrie.

Darwin's POV

Fuck. That was just what they needed. Things were going swimmingly, and now he was out the door, trying to talk Lexy out of what she just saw. But words weren't producing, so they stood there in an awkward silence. Darwin was flushed, but Lexy seemed to understand. Darwin kind of felt bad that Lexy didn't have anyone to take her through the storm. Darwin motioned with his hands like he was going to start an excuse.

"Lex, listen-" but Lexy stopped him, and being the older sister, forgave him silently.

She would only tease Darwin for the rest of his life. Couldn't be that long at the rate of the storm. Darwin went back in the room to Carrie, who regretfully smiled at him. Darwin just wanted to go downstairs. His leg was still burning from where the knife stabbed him, and they still haven't figured out what happened. So many questions to be asked, so little time to ask them. They both eventually decided to go downstairs, to the discomfort of Lexy. She slowly and subtly eased her way away from the group as Gumball and Penny noticed the arrival of the two friends.

"Get some rest?" Gumball asked casually.

"Yeah~" Carrie said, spaced out, staring at Lexy. Darwin nudged her back into reality, and she steadied herself.

"Okay, well.. We were gonna make lunch" Penny told her, noticing her discomfort but letting it slide. She got up and made her way to the kitchen, where she started to prepare a nice meal out of the food they scavenged. Penny had barely brought the items out of the backpack before there was a knock on the door.

A knock? That was impossible. Lexy made her way towards the door, prepared for anything. Darwin noticed they had boarded up the windows with material from the shed. Lexy slowly opened the door, and the four friends readied themselves. Upon opening the door, Masami and Carmen spilled in, looking quite tired. Darwin was prepared for their arrival, and whipped out his knife from his boot, where he had decided to keep them. He steadied the small knife in his hand, but didn't advance. Masami and Carmen slowly got up, raising their hands in surrender. Darwin wanted to make sure of something before they let them in.

"Are there any others?" He eyed their backpacks, like they might hold potential danger.

"Just us" Carmen said, barely exhaling. Lexy closed the door behind them, squinting her eyes. They paced in, being careful to avoid sharp edges.

"Soooo… What's happening with you guys?" Carmen asked, pretty casual for having a knife pointed at her.

* * *

 **Aaaaand Scene. That's all for this chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. Hope you guys liked it, see you on the other side!**

 ***Epic Transition***


	9. Slipping Up

**Awesome. To all my readers, I'm not sure if I'm going to end it off in the next chapter or keep it going. This has been heaps of fun for me to make, and I can't wait to get started on a spin-off. So my question is:**

 **Should I keep this story going, should I end it on the next chapter, and if I do, should I make a spin-off of it? The spin-off would most likely have the same character emotions and actions, yet it would be without said storm.**

 **Thanks for the infinite loop of support**

* * *

Carrie's POV

Shit. Anybody but Masami. She would beat the crap out of her, ghost or not. Carrie knew Darwin was Masami's long time crush. Masami had so much power in school, there was no way she would just let Darwin and Carrie's relationship slide. Humiliate, exile; Masami would do anything in her power to get to Carrie. Carrie knew she had to keep it at a subtle around Masami, but she couldn't pass off how hot Darwin looked threatening them… Snap out of it!

Carrie had no trouble hiding her emotions, and did so in front of Masami. She looked kind of dazed, staring at Darwin. Carrie felt protective, and wanted to wipe the smile off her face. Carrie snapped twice to get Masami back to reality. She steadied herself, and managed a greeting.

"Look" Gumball told them. "We don't want anyone to get hurt-"

"We need your help" Carmen intervened.

"I wasn't finished with my-"

"We got pushed out of school because we helped you guys escape" she interrupted again, shutting Gumball up.

"And you need our help, why?" Penny asked.

"Because you're the only people that can stop Tobias from ripping our friends apart" Masami affirmed, flipping her ponytail; a new style for her.

"What's in the backpacks?" Lexy asked, staring at the stuffed travel packs.

"Food, water, normal survival stuff" Carmen answered, adjusting the strap of her striped shirt, hanging loosely on her shoulder. Gumball pondered the idea. Darwin was about to say something, but Gumball confirmed.

"Twenty minutes and we're leaving; eat, go to the bathroom, do what you need to do." he said, making his way towards the kitchen to help Penny prepare lunch do to the increase of population. Darwin merely sank to the couch, staring blankly at the static TV.

Masami slipped around the couch to sit next to him, and started a conversation. Carrie was angry, but didn't show it. What right does she have to come into this house and try to hit on her man? None. She calmed herself. Masami still didn't know. Once she did, it would be all over with their friendship. It's funny too.

Carrie had never thought about getting a boyfriend, and here she was. Darwin just wasn't the one for Masami. He seemed like he didn't want to mingle, and Masami just didn't take that into fact. If boys are to understand when girls need time alone, they have to respect that about boys. Darwin either answered the questions she was asking half-heartedly, or just blew them off, which was unlike his optimistic self.

Carmen just yawned and set herself on the stairs, probably tired from running here. Carrie hadn't caught up with her, so she decided to take a seat next to her prickly friend.

"So… how are things going for you" Carmen asked, not usually one for casual conversation, but hell, this was the third time in the past week she'd had a knife pointed or thrown at her.

"Nothing much; struggles, reliefs."

"Tell me about your struggles" Carrie bit her lip, but then explained.

"Managed to stab Darwin in my sleep… Storm going on outside… House got torn to pieces." She told her with little to no detail.

"So that's where that gash came from…" Carmen trailed off.

"Noticed you were sitting next to Darwin not the bus. He got off on the same stop as you…" Carmen wasn't usually one for gossip, but it looked like she was holding back a giggle.

"Really? You're going to go there right now?" Carrie asked. Carmen nodded, so Carrie sighed and continued.

"We hung out, he came to my house."

"Were your parents home?" Carmen asked. Carrie let that question hang, and being the smart girl she is, Carmen answered it for her.

"You two are together aren't you?" Carmen giggled a little, but turned serious.

"Try not to let Masami find out" Carmen told her, in fear of what would become of Carrie once Masami knew about their relationship.

"It's almost time. C'mon" Carrie told her. They both got up from the hardwood stairs, directing themselves toward the lunch table. Carmen adjusted back to her normal expression as they gathered around their table. Masami and Darwin eventually came over too, right before Penny and Gumball called lunch.

Lexy was still up in her room, but she eventually came down to them all eating lunch. Penny and Gumball prepared what looked like steak with French fries. That was heaven right now. Carrie didn't eat, but even her mouth watered at the sight of the feast. She was still physical, which was strange because the last time Darwin had touched her was at least a half an hour ago.

Carrie silently decided to ignore it, and proceeded to eat. Carmen looked on with confusion, but didn't bring it up while they were eating. Masami also looked a tad suspicious, but dismissed it like it wasn't important. Carrie hadn't ever eaten like this before. In fact, this was probably her first steak. It was cooked to almost perfection, and she enjoyed every bite. She was the first one to finish, and once finished up, went upstairs to pack her backpack, hoping this trip was going to involve all of them making it back in one piece.

Sean's POV

This wasn't good. Getting called front and center was bad enough. But Tobias hasn't been in a good mood, and sitting in the principal's office with the frustrated student who basically dictated the whole school was not on Sean's bucket list. Sean was sweating as Tobias explained.

"Look, Sean. As you know we're running out of food. We need somebody to do something very important. Nobody wants to, so it's up to you. Go outside and scavenge some food for us." Tobias said the last part with a sneer.

Sean was going to deny it, but his stomach yearned. Sean knew it was dangerous outside, and that's why no one is going out.

"But there's a thunderstorm" Sean said plainly.

"Scavenge some food for us" he repeated through gritted teeth.

"Or die trying"

Sean gulped and decided it was time to leave the office. Sean sighed and went to the front doors. Opening them, he felt the strong winds rushing in. It rustled his gray hair, and he walked out of the building, dark jacket whipping around.

Normal POV

Sean ran. He ran as fast as the wind itself. He had gotten pretty good at running too. His spiked up hair was catching the wind, flattening it. Sean saw lights. Almost yelping with joy, he ran to the abandoned supermarket. The door was open, so he rushed in, and closed the door behind him. A small bell sound went off, alerting that there was a customer at the door.

With his back to the door, he sat there. Room temperature. Finally. Sean got up, knowing there was a job to be done. His eyes lit up as he saw the hundreds of food items.

"Of course! A convenience store!"

Sean ran to the food, almost forgetting the plastic packaging on most of the items. Laughing with glee, he pretty much bathed in his favorite chip brands. Elmorito's, Unidentified Food Object, all of the food brands he knew and loved. After a while, he calmed down, just lying there. Hopefully there was a backpack around here to store the stuff. Sean was still giggling to himself about all that food.

Finally his appetite was saturated. Sean paused. Someone was here. He found backpacks on the ground and some items off the shelf. Sean there wasn't anyone here. Yet, he found himself sneaking to the back of the building and grabbing random items. Rope, cloth, a baseball bat. He silently moved towards the storage room. He opened the 'employee only' door, it swinging with ease.

There were hundreds of unopened boxes, either piled up or on shelves. He threw all of the items in the corner and started to panic. Nobody was coming. Yet he felt as if he were wrong. Doubt over came him, but he calmed himself by grabbing his necklace, which was tipped with a tooth. Sean felt as if he were going insane. He didn't trust himself, or anyone for that matter. He slapped himself to snap out of it, but the only thing he managed to do was run into boxes.

Gumball's POV

Time. Time to get out of the house. Carmen seemed to have a plan, and as far as Gumball knew, he was going to stick with it. They gathered around the couch, and Gumball was lucky to have a seat.

"Okay, first we go to the convenience store on the back of school. We can't take a car, too much sound. So we're gonna walk, but in a group. That is where we're going to start our infiltration on the school. We get ready, and move out. I'll tell you the rest when we get there." Carmen told them. She sounded like a coach pep-talking their team.

Good thing they didn't do hands in the middle. Gumball was the first to step out of the house. He could see the fear in the group, but was confident considering the sheer amount of them. They moved as a group, sliding across the cracked concrete. No one had the courage to say anything, except of course, Lexy.

"So… why are we doing this again?"

Nobody answered the question. Gumball had some suggestions. Because they were suicidal. They were bored. They weren't particularly smart. But that hadn't stopped them yet. Eventually, Elmore Junior High was in their line of sight.

"Okay. We side the building in three, two, one. Go!"

They all ran to the edge of the bricks, slowly edging their way, hugging the wall. Eventually, they made it to the far side, which bordered the convenience store. With their goal in their line of sight, Gumball felt a burst of adrenaline. He rushed towards the glass door, carefully but bashfully, and flung the door open. The thunderstorm was mostly gone now, but they had to keep an eye on it. You never know what the storm might haul in.

Sean's POV

Oh shit, oh shit. He heard the bell before the footsteps. It rang his ear, and he dived into the storage room, causing the door to creak. He knew someone would hear that, so he positioned himself with the rope and fabric, knowing what he was going to have to do if someone came in.

Gumball's POV

Something was wrong. Gumball could sense it from a mile away. Everybody was celebrating that they made it this far, but that was the least of his troubles. There might be a ghost in the storage room. Gumball swore he saw it flying open as they walked in. Must have just been his imagination.

"C'mon bro, lighten up." Lexy told him, seeing his tension.

Lexy was right. The end of the world didn't mean he would have to always be fearful. Gumball grabbed himself a soda from a fridge, joining the rest of the group for preparation. Carmen seemed to be in deep thoughts, concentrating on the plan. She seemed to be working on a whole different level than Gumball. Penny walked up to him, giving him cheers with her own soda. They took a sip.

"Think we're going to make this plan work?"

"Carmen and Masami seem to know what they're doing"

"No silly, I mean your part in the plan"

Gumball stopped at that comment. He forgot that he would probably have to do something. Once again, he was oblivious to everything. He slapped his face with his hand.

"Ah! totally forgot"

"I think you'll do great. After all you're my Gummy"

Penny whispered to him, planting a light kiss on his cheek. Gumball calmed down and took in his surroundings. Carmen and Masami were deep in thought, Darwin and Carrie talking. Yet the storage room still called to him. Gumball paced towards it. The trip would be quick. In and out. He stepped in, and immediately got tackled.

Gumball's slow reaction time really wasn't helping, as he had no time to do anything as the figure gagged him with fabric. Whoever it was then proceeded to tie his hands together behind his back, and all Gumball could do was stare. Once his legs were tied up, Gumball fell to the ground. He cussed, but no words got out from the gag.

"Sorry man" The gray haired boy said before stuffing him in the corner of the room, out of sight, behind many boxes.

Sean's POV

Oh man, oh man. Sean hoped it wouldn't come to this. But the damage was already done. And by damage, he meant a blue cat by the name of Gumball was stuffed in the back of a convenience store, Sean being the suspect. One of the escapees. He might have gotten brownie points for recapturing him, but that was the least of his worries.

The most of his worries were the six other people searching for him. Eventually they would find Sean, so he soon had to make a break for it. He stared at the knots he had put the cursing cat in. Boy scouts sure paid off. He peeked out of the storage room. What he saw was perfect. Just perfect.

Five figures walking out the door, calling "Gumball" trying to find their friend. Sean gave himself a starting run, and sprinted out of the room on all fours, fuzzy tail whipping around. "Hey!" Someone shouted, but Sean kept going. Or he thought so. That 'someone' had grabbed his tail, preventing him from getting further.

Next thing he knew, he was slammed against the wall, cornered. Six angry faces staring at him, more or less with weapons, was giving him the chills. Of course. Only five people left, but there were seven including Gumball. He noticed the faces of a ghost, a covered boy who brandished knives, a cloudy woman, a prickly-haired smarty, and a glowing-antlered young lady. Oh, and of course his captor, the pink-tailed girl with the quick reaction time.

They all looked more or less his age, giving him the courage not to break down crying in the corner.

"Where. Is. He?!" The antlered female yelled at him, particularly angry with the disappearance. Sean had to stall them. He would end up as a voodoo doll if he stayed here. Lots of knife holes. The others just intently stared at his face, angry expressions.

"Look, I'll tell you where he is, and you let me go, k?" Sean said as plainly as possible.

"You can't pull that shit! We have you cornered, and we'll do what we fucking want with you." The pink-tailed girl told him. Hey, they were right. He's pretty much dead meat if he does or says anything wrong. This girl was almost as much of a bad mouth as he was.

"Chill! He's just behind the counter! Tied up and gagged. That's it!" Sean lied, but he was a good actor. They bought it, and edged towards the counter. Sean sprinted towards the store door. When he almost made it, he was tackled. He looked up to see the face of the pink girl again, cursing him out.

"You little shit" she told him in a small voice, only audible to Sean.

"Get the fuck off me! We're in a fucking storm, and you feel you have the right to pin me to the fucking floor?!" Sean shouted at her, getting her attention, and leaving her mouth agape.

"Where is he" she repeated plainly.

"In the fucking storage room. Now let me go." Sean could tell she was hesitating.

"I need to get back. If I don't come back with food Tobias would kill m-"

"Tobias…" she growled, interrupting him. Oh shit, shouldn't have brought that up.

"You're staying. We're taking you prisoner. Get used to the squad"

"Oh gee, do I get membership cards?" Sean asked sarcastically, knowing the girl was very close to stabbing him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the hoodie boy and antlers bring a bloodied Gumball out of the storage room.

"You did that to my brother?" Sean nodded slightly, fearless.

"Pull any of your shit again" she started out loud, and then ominously whispered in his ear, "I will so make you… suffer…" The pink girl retracted before finding her way back to the group. Sean got up, realizing there was no point in trying to run.

"How the fuck did you tie this?" The hooded boy asked, trying to cut at the thick rope but having no luck.

"Bowline knot." Sean said, quickly finding the pull point. He untied it with ease, and the boy just stared at him like he was a wizard. Gumball sprang up and charged at Sean. Sean was slammed against the wall, overpowered.

"Somebody get this maniac off me" he managed to wheeze, before the girl that had taken him down stopped him, saying

"That maniac is my brother." Sean knew he couldn't stay with these people, but he couldn't just in sight escape, or he would get a knife to the back or get pinned and embarrassed again.

Sean got up, dusted himself off, and next thing he knew, he was the one tied up. He could easily escape, as it was a horrid knot, and they didn't even tie the gag. Sean spit it out, and simply talked to the huddled group.

"You guys freaking penguins over there? Is it cold enough to huddle up?" Sean sarcastically commented, receiving some annoyed glances from the group. It was fun pulling their strings.

"Did you guys tie this knot with your eyes closed?" He quickly found the pull string, free of his bounds. Nobody looked back at the boy, who was now walking towards the group. Course he could leave, but what's the fun in that? They've only tries to kill him three times so far.

"So… what you guys doing?" he joined the group, earning a few more glances. Knives were once again pointed, and Sean was once again imprisoned. This time in the storage room, which had an unlocked door on the other side. He simply walked back to the group who had disregarded him. This was too easy. Sean was too cocky.

"Can someone shut him up?" Hoodie-boy asked.

"With pleasure" Gumball replied, cracking his knuckles. Maybe it was time for him to leave.

"Gumball, leave this to me" The pink girl told him, which gave Gumball a confused expression. Yay, learning names. Sean didn't flinch once as she marched up to him. She slapped him, and Sean rubbed the spot.

"Look. We're having tough times. I thought about what you said. It was wrong to do that to you, but you have to understand most of us are in fragile moods, and shit, some of us might be going crazy." The pink girl told him.

"And just for future reference, next time I pin you down, my weak spot is where I'm ticklish" she winked at him, and went back to the group.

'Did she just… flirt?' Sean thought. He was absolutely dumbfounded at the thought, and was slightly flushed. He didn't even know her name. Then again, she didn't know his name. Sean said nothing the rest of the time in the convenience store.

Sean had climbed to the top of one of the food shelves, and was quietly messing with a lighter he found. It was a flip lighter, and he rested it in his palm. At least there was some entertainment in this store. Eventually, he fell asleep to the sound of their voices droning on and on, about some ventilation system. Sean just hoped he wouldn't fall off of the thin shelves.

Lexy's POV

Lexy saw the boy being flushed. It was kind of cute, seeing him like that. Lexy was also slightly worried for all of their good sake. She didn't know what was going to happen to any of them the way this plan was going. Lexy had a solo part of the mission, which was going to be hard, since she had no idea where she was going. Darwin, Gumball and Masami are causing the distraction. Penny, Carmen and Carrie were going to get to the loudspeaker. Lexy had the hardest job, securing Tobias in his office. Course the snob dedicated a place to himself. She didn't even know where the office was, especially through the air vents.

"Everybody got their parts?" Carmen asked, making sure for the fifth time.

"Yes" we all answered, but Darwin had a question.

"What?" Carmen asked at his raised hand, bless his innocence.

"What about" Darwin said before coughing,

"Him" he pointed at the strange boy, who was still playing with a lighter on one of the shelves in the corner. Nobody had an answer.

"Can't we just get rid of him?" Gumball said dryly, obviously still annoyed about what happened. Lexy was about to respond, when Carmen took the floor.

"Gumball, you know that would be wrong. Then again, he's probably heard our plans" Carmen gave him a suspicious look.

"Let's just take him as prisoner" Lexy suggested, holding in her anxiety.

"Sure" Masami approved, causing Carmen and Penny to approve, which got Lexy excited that they weren't going to just kill the kid.

"He might be of use" Lexy added, before hearing a crash in the background. She looked back to see him under the toppled shelf, asleep.

'Or he might not' Lexy added in the back of her head. She went to go wake him up.

Sean's POV

Sean felt a kick in his side. Another one. Another one. He finally got up, seeing the pink girl's face.

"Get up" she said in a monotone voice, giving him another kick.

"I'm up, I'm up…" Sean told her, complaining as he stood up.

"Damn you kick hard" The girl chuckled at that, but then returned to a serious expression.

"You can't tell Tobias are plans" she relayed, like some kind of voice mail.

"So I hope you can understand" Sean tensed up, expecting something. He was tackled by two boys. Hoodie and Gumball took him into the storage room and tied him up.

"Sorry man. This is for precautions" Hoodie told him, lacing him up with ropes and gagging him.

"And this" Gumball said, before kicking him into some boxes, "Is for tying me up."

Hoodie looked like he was going to say something, but he let it slide, and they both traveled out of the room, the door swinging heavily behind them. Sean could only watch and struggle.

Tobias' POV

Where the hell was Sean? It's been hours. That useless piece of- he's probably dead. Weakling couldn't even fight for his food. But Tobias regretted setting him out without communication. He was both dehydrated and starved. Tobias felt like throwing up, but he knew that would do no good.

The rain was heavy, drops almost denting the metal fence that barricaded their playground. This was no normal storm. They were far past normal out here… snap out of it. Tobias had a job to do. He slipped out of his chair in the principal's office, which he had claimed for himself. Tina and Jamie were still following his orders, which meant that no one tried to escape.

Did Sean? No… he knows he can't survive out there. Marching to the cafeteria, he threw back the office door. The cafeteria was silent besides for the slight murmuring of Anton and Jamie talking. They also fell silent upon sight of the rainbow jock.

Scared? Perhaps. But they knew he was in charge, nonetheless. Tobias sat down in his usual seat.

"What's on the list for today?" he asked the skinny, dark clothed, brown haired boy who was in charge of the people.

He fumbled with the list in his hands, reading off the problems. The problems Tobias had every day. The ones he had to deal with. The only reason Tobias had turned to dictatorship is because of the problems. Spinning in his mind, they almost made him crazy. That was the only reason his friends were now outcasts.

The last thing Tobias needed was people to care for. Hell, he could barely care for himself and make his own lunch in the morning. How was he alone supposed to take care of a dozen kids? Tobias has made more mistakes he could count in the past days. Things were falling apart in what seemed like hours. And now everyone was starving, whining and Tobias had to deal with it.

"And Tina has asked for more food" Anton finished. Woops. Tobias missed a tiny bit.

"I think I got it… But just encase say the whole thing again" Tobias told Anton, who rolled his eyes and started to recite the problems that haunted him every day since the start of this hellish storm.

Darwin's POV

The more Carmen rehearsed it, the more Darwin hated it. This was a YOLO plan, to say the least. They get caught and die, or don't get caught and still have a chance at dying. Fun, right? The distraction was one of the hardest parts. Walking in front of twelve year olds with weapons and basically saying "Hey, come kill me! Bet you can't!"

Wasn't exactly strategic, more like suicide. Nonetheless, Darwin had to trust everyone in their little group, or the trust wouldn't circulate throughout it. As Darwin was clouded in thoughts, leaning on the brick wall, Carrie came over.

"What's wrong?" she asked, trying to cheer him up.

"Oh, oh. Nothing." Darwin told her, not realizing his face was a mix of sad and angry.

"It'll be fine. We'll get through this" Carrie told him. It sounded like a lame excuse to cheer him up, but it worked anyways. A small smirk appeared on Darwin's face. Masami seemed to be looking over at them suspiciously. Oh. She probably didn't know they were together. Well… She'll find out sooner or later. Darwin noticed Carrie was focused on something.

"Do you know what happened?" Darwin asked, Carrie, getting a confused look in return.

"Huh? Oh… you mean with your leg?" Carrie pressed her lips into a confused expression.

"I'm working on it." Right now, Carrie didn't have legs, being the ghost she was. Darwin had gotten used to those legs, and stared where they usually were.

"Thinking about my body?" Carrie asked with a seductive smile. Darwin was instantly flushed.

"What? Uh…" He responded with, and Carrie took Darwin's hand, and giggled a little bit, turning physical. Her ghostly tail morphed into legs, and she whispered in his ear "Just teasing."

Darwin looked behind Carrie to see Masami looking quite angry. Darwin ignored it. He wasn't sure whether Masami had a crush on him, or that she was mad because they weren't paying attention to the plan, but as far as Darwin knew, he was taken.

Masami's POV

'That little... Agh! Why does she think she can just go over and talk to Darwin like that? Carrie knows I like him, and he's the one thing that keeps me going!' Masami growled inside her head, clenching fists at sides.

'Calm, calm' Masami thought, finally directing herself back to where Carmen and Lexy were talking about the school plans.

"So what you're saying is hypothetically if Tobias isn't in his office, I don't have to secure him there." Lexy asked her. Carmen rolled her eyes and affirmed.

"Do you know how to get there through the vents?" Carmen asked again, getting a slight bit annoyed.

"No." Lexy responded in a monotone voice. Masami knew her job. Not exactly easy, but nonetheless her job. At least she got to spend the job with Darwin, even if they do die. So that was a positive. Other than that, there was a rise of imminent death. So that was a negative.

Penny's POV

It was nice. Nice to have a small chat with Gumball after all the chaos that has been happening. Penny had barely been able to catch the boy after the incident with the kid.

"What happened?" Penny asked as he walked over to her, departing from Darwin, who went off to Carrie.

"Not much" Gumball responded, kicking a pebble at his feet.

"What did you do?" Penny said in a troubling voice.

"We just moved him out of the way. He locked me up, I just returned the favor."

"Gumball!" Penny told him.

"That was wrong and you know it" Gumball seemed to bite back a comment.

"Look, he'll be fine. We just needed to dispose of him so he can't tell Tobias anything" Gumball told her, grabbing her on the shoulders to calm her. Penny was too busy to notice with what was behind her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Hey. Hey!" she shouted at the gray haired boy who was now sprinting across the road. Lexy went after him, but Penny knew it would do no good. He was already gone, along with the time they had to execute their plan.

Sean's POV

Bad idea! Bad idea! Sean heard the shouting, but just kept sprinting. Sean was internally in the process of screaming at himself for revealing. He was already beaten up, but managing to get that rope off him sealed the deal.

Maybe Tobias would protect him, maybe he wouldn't die. Or maybe Tobias would be the object of his downfall. Sean made it into the school, but kept running. Past the red lockers in the halls. Towards the cafeteria where he used to eat lunch every day, alone in the corner.

Sean busted through the cafeteria, panting. Tobias must've been in the middle of something, as Anton's mouth was wide as he dropped the paper he was reading off of. Jamie also looked shocked, which was not a good look for her. Sean fell to the ground, hitting his jaw hard, and blacked out.

Lexy's POV

Fuck. She failed. She failed her friends, her job, she failed everything. Lexy could have caught him. And now the plan was as good as dirt. No doubt that Sean was listening to the plan. No doubt he's going to tell Tobias all of it. And it was all her fault.

Now they could never fortify the school, make sure no one gets hurt. Lexy fell to her knees before the school entrance she just missed out on. If only. If only she hadn't given him a chance. It sounds harsh, but now the guilt was rising inside her. She had only thought about herself. Her relationships. Lexy was being greedy, once again. Lexy sat there. Sat there and bawled. What could have been prevented wasn't. And it was all her fault.

She heard the footsteps of Gumball behind her.

"Lexy? Lexy are you okay?" Gumball's voice asked. "Lexy?"

Lexy just cried, dragged Gumball down to the ground and cried on his sweater. Gumball did his best to comfort her.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. Everything is going to be fine." Gumball soothed, droning about how nothing had gone wrong yet.

Lexy hardened up a bit, and stopped releasing tears. Still sniffling, she made her way to standing up. Lexy knew bawling would do no good. She stopped, correcting herself, ready to see her friends again. Ready to make this plan work. Before it was too late.

* * *

 **Hooray!**

 **I'm already in the process of making the next chapter. This wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but that is mostly because of climax. But also family, holidays, etc.**

 **And to all my readers out there:**

 **Happy holidays, and to all a good night!**

 **...**

 **It's currently dawn in my time zone...**


	10. Salvation?

**I can't believe it.**

 **Ten chapters of this. Around 50,000 words. Thank you seems like it isn't enough.**

 **But I'm going to try anyways.**

 **Thank you, to all the people that read all excruciating fifty thousand words of this fanfiction,**

 **Thank you, to all the people that followed, favorited, and reviewed me and my story,**

 **Thank you, to all the people that endured my dumb title puns,**

 **Awesome. Just Awesome.**

 **Now into the story.**

 ***Epic Transition***

* * *

Sean's POV

Well fuck. The last place Sean wanted to end up was Tobias' office. He hated the creep, starving almost everyone in the school. Sean hated Tobias almost as much as Tobias hated him.

"What happened?" Tobias asked in a firm voice.

Sean was ready to tell him everything. All the shit he had been put through in the last few hours. All the hurt, tensity, regret, doubt and hunger he had been through. Sean bit his tongue. Then silently asked himself why. Why would he help Tobias? If it meant he gets killed, so be it. But Sean wasn't going to idly stand by while people were starving.

"The storm happened" he finally responded with a hint of sarcasm.

Tobias sharpened his view, peering at Sean suspiciously. But Sean had an excellent poker face.

"The rain is heavy, I got hit a few times. Managed to hide in an apartment. There was no food in there" Sean lied, manipulating Tobias. Tobias looked like he believed him.

"Oh, that's fine. People are starving here Sean! Starving!"

"Maybe if you can't handle starving kids, you shouldn't be in charge, huh?" Sean growled, getting up on the table. Tobias would have easily beat Sean, but Sean didn't back down. Afraid? Yes. About to faint? Precisely. But he didn't back down.

"Get out of my office, Sean. Before you get hurt." Tobias told him.

"Threaten me all you want, fuckboy! You couldn't take care of this school if no one was in it!" Sean responded forcefully.

Tobias threw a punch, nailing Sean right in the jaw. That was going to bruise, as he had already hit his jaw when going unconscious. Sean straightened himself and thrusted his fist at the jock's face, but Tobias caught his fist. Tobias wasn't a fighter, but he was better than Sean by far. Sean swept his foot under Tobias' feet, knocking him to the ground. Sean thrashed at Tobias, who was now covering his head and chest.

Hell, reinforcements could be coming any minute now, but Sean kept going at it. Tobias groaned after every hit he took. Sean wasn't a murderer though. He showed mercy. He grabbed the shiny bronze keys from the desk and opened the door to the principal's office. Closing it behind him, he locked it with the keys. Sean slipped the keys in his pocket, and casually walked away, like nothing had happened. There was no one around to see the fight that just went down, so Sean just kept walking.

Penny's POV

Time. Time for them to take back the school. Penny followed Carmen and Carrie towards the library, where they could access the loud speaker. Penny would have given anything for Gumball to be with her, comforting. As far as she knew, he was getting the attention of every guard in the school. So in that case, Penny had the easier job.

They slipped past the doorway expecting the worst. The library seemed how they left it. Large bookshelves littering the floor, dry blood from Darwin's leg. The usual. Carmen walked over to the small connecting office from the library. Penny watched as she brought out the loudspeaker from the desk. It was their time.

Gumball's POV

Suicide. Yay! He ran up to the cafeteria, probably the most open space, with Darwin and Masami trailing behind. They passed the lot of classrooms on the way. They also passed the occasional classmate, who either stared in awe, or gave chase. Eventually they had quite the followers. Gumball peeked back for a moment to see Jamie, Tina, Anton, Joe, and a few faces he didn't recognize. No Tobias.

That was a good thing. Slamming through the cafeteria doors with Darwin and Masami not far behind, the plan was going okay. They hadn't gotten ambushed, and as far as Gumball knew, the guards didn't know they were coming. The kid must have been late in delivering the message.

Darwin tripped and sprawled onto the ground, and that was only just when things started to go wrong. Gumball went back to help his friend, who was trampled by the students that overshot their destination. Hopefully the girls could get on the loudspeaker soon. That was really the only thing that could save them now. And like an angel calling to him, Penny came on the loudspeaker. Hopefully their pep talk would promote something other than more fighting.

"Elmore Junior High!" The loudspeaker blared, voice recognizable.

"I know we are all going through tough times, hunger, loss, depression. But that is no way to live! Maybe it isn't the emptiness in your stomach, but in your heart. There is no reason we should be segregated by means of food!" Penny paused, and Gumball noticed it was working, as every student was staring at the loud speaker.

"Who says we can't band together to become something stronger? Who says we have to fight over food?" Penny inquired rhetorically.

"So drop your weapons, as there is no reason to be at war with ourselves" Clangs of metal could be heard throughout the room, students obeying the speaker. Gumball could hear Penny's beautiful voice echoing through the halls, and was mesmerized.

"I, for one, know that we are stronger as a whole!" She concluded, receiving some cheers for approval.

Gumball and Darwin got up and cheered as well. It seemed as if, for now, Elmore Junior High was at peace. Carrie teleported into the room next to Gumball with what looked like a megaphone. She winked at Darwin, and with a flash she teleported away. Gumball toyed with it in his hands, but knew what he had to do. Climbing onto the nearest table, he got the attention of the students. Gumball could easily name everyone before him, and silently celebrated after not seeing Tobias.

"Elmore Junior High! There is no point for separation anymore! The school has come to light, and if we are going to suppress the storm, we're going to have to work together!" Gumball shouted into the megaphone.

"It might take a while to pass the storm, but we will hold strong through it! Anything the storm throws at us, we can conquer." More cheers went up. Gumball was never one for public speaking, but definitely was captivating them.

Kind of tempted to say 'Vote for Gumball' or 'Elmore needs you!' after, but he held back. Gumball knew it would probably take a lot of work to satisfy all of the students, but was up to the challenge. Or so he thought.

Lexy's POV

Finally, she was in. If Lexy was seen, the whole plan would blow over. Slipping through the elevated window, she steadied herself. Her destination was the broom closet, which should be about… Bingo!

Lexy spotted the out of the way closet, made sure no one was following her, and slipped in. The vents should be here. Lexy knew she could slip through them. Sliding into the vents, she felt the cold metal slip on her skin. A skirt probably wasn't the best for mercenary work. But she kept on, edging her way through the ducts with her shoulders. Lexy's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and she found herself with an option.

Take a right. That's what Carmen had said. Doing so, she found herself in the right place. Praying that it was, she steadied herself to find the exit. After locating the light peering through the metal bars that bordered the duct, she kicked at them, making it fly off. After getting out of the ducts, she dusted herself off, and slowly made herself into the hallway.

The loudspeaker hadn't been heard yet, so the plan was going well. But it was her job to secure Tobias, so hopefully he didn't have any weapons. She was basing her whole plan on pure luck. Turning the corner towards the principal's office, she saw trouble.

Ahead of her was the boy. The one that she flirted with that stole her heart. The one that fed their plans to Tobias. The one that made Lexy fail.

He was beaten up, but that didn't stop Lexy from beating him up more. Lexy was not afraid to pin him down again. Sure after that encounter she felt bad, but after he ran away, she regretted listening. Jumping on top of him, he was slammed to the ground. Twisting his head, his eyes widened as he found her on top of him.

"I told you not to do this shit!" Lexy shouted at him, who looked panicked, like he had just made a mistake.

"And you go and run off like this!"

"Look! Look, I know I made a few mistakes"

"Damn right you've made a few mistakes!"

"Tobias is no trouble. I locked him in the principal's office. He doesn't know about your plan."

The kid said as calmly as possible, suppressed by Lexy. Lexy had accused him wrongly… he backstabbed Tobias for her! Lexy was truly unstable, juggling emotions, and what she was going to do next would even surprise her.

Lexy grabbed the sides of the boy's jacket and took him by the mouth. He seemed surprised a much as she did, but he closed his eyes and embraced her, returning the favor. He smelled and tasted like lemon, which caught Lexy as sort of hot. Lexy felt kind of perverted… She still didn't know this boy's name, and here she was, making out with him.

Lexy started to appreciate having her job solo. After what seemed like hours, only truly minutes, he slowly retracted.

"Nice to meet you too" he teased sarcastically.

'Damn, I love this boy' Lexy thought, still on top of him. With regret, she got off and helped him up, both blushing red.

"You didn't save me any of the fun of beating the shit out of Tobias…" Lexy said in a fake disappointed way.

"Please, there's plenty to go around" he told her, bringing her in for another kiss, which Lexy happily accepted, letting his tongue enter her mouth. Lexy's moans would have been much louder if not for the muffling of the boy's mouth.

"Sean" he greeted, to which Lexy giggled.

"Lexy, nice to meet you" she responded giddy, before she heard the voice on the loudspeaker. She could hear Penny's voice pep-talking, to which had no effect on Lexy.

"Oh crap, the others" Lexy had forgot about their friends during the duration of her own pleasure. Sean and her dashed off to the cafeteria, which was where Carmen said to meet after the plan was executed. By the time they made it, Penny had ended her speech.

What they found was students cheering, most likely meaning that they did a good job. Lexy felt warm inside, accomplished. Yet there was still a lust in her veins for something else, but she pushed it to the back of her head, as right now, she would enjoy life. Enjoy the storm.

Carmen's POV

Carmen had always had a thought in the back of her head, saying that it will work, but she was always one to expect the worst. And that means that it is easier to accept the better. Carmen was happy for Gumball, he now seemed like the leader of the school, but where does that put her? There was no more plans to be made, not much wisdom to go around. Even if she got handed a job, she probably wouldn't enjoy it. But slipping through the crowd of students, she had one face in mind.

Alan was nowhere to be seen, but had been there on the day that everything fell apart. At last, she spotted the boy, who looked happy, but like he was missing something. Carmen ran up to him, to which he noticed her. Alan came in to embrace her for a hug. Carmen felt like she could hug Alan forever. Opening her eyes slowly, still intaking him, she saw the cafeteria doors open out of the corner of her eye. Lexy and the gray-haired kid peeked their heads through the window, smiling. They slipped in, unnoticed. Carmen noticed them though. But right now, she had to focus on Alan. Carmen felt like he was the only thing that mattered in her life at the moment.

"I love you Carmen"

"I love you too, Alan"

They exchanged these words before letting go, only to make way for Gumball and Darwin leading the way. Darwin snatched the megaphone out of his hands, preparing what they talked about.

"Everyone, everyone! The one thing we have enough of is classrooms! Two people to a classroom! No more, no less! Pick a partner, get up, and go claim a classroom for yourself!" he shouted to the crowd, who seemed to take in what he was saying.

"We'll send search parties out to find food and other items, but for now we need to get settled in. Gumball is the man with the plan, got any questions, ask him." Gumball postured himself to look good in front of the crowd.

"Carmen will be up to date with events, scavenging, and storm alerts." Carmen slightly blushed at the attention she was getting.

"We're still figuring out most of the jobs, but for now, I'll keep you up to date with that stuff. Now go settle in, and come to the cafeteria if you need anything" Darwin finished, pushing the megaphone into Gumball's hands, who had no idea what to do with the speaker.

Everyone dispersed except some students who stayed behind, probably wondering whose room to join. Gumball quickly sorted them into different groups, naming them off as they joined their new roommate to awkwardly walk down the hall. Some faces still behind were the faces Carmen had worked with for the past few hours. Masami, Darwin, Gumball, Carrie, Penny, Lexy, and- that kid was still there. Hopefully he was on their side now.

"Okay~" Gumball said. Gumball seemed to have not noticed him yet.

"First things first, where's Tobias?" Gumball asked, directed towards Lexy.

"Locked up in the back of the principal's office, sir!" Lexy mocked in a soldier's voice.

"Good" Gumball offered. He looked like he was thinking for a few seconds, and then decided.

"We'll send a scavenge for food soon. Kids look like they're pretty much starved" Carmen's stomach growled at the mention of food, embarrassing her a little bit. Alan had decided to leave the cafeteria, but they already decided to have a room together.

"You can decide amongst yourselves what the rooms are going to look like. Be safe for now, guys." Gumball finished.

He scanned around, and he pounced at the gray-haired kid, who he probably just noticed. The boy stepped to the side to avoid him, but Gumball still took the boy down with him. The boy tried to push him off, but Gumball was a fortress over him.

"Stop, Gumball" Lexy's voice rang out calmly. Gumball did as told, and the boy got up and bitterly dusted himself off.

"I want eyes on him. He's okay for now, but any suspicious activity, and you are out for good." Gumball said, half talking to him, half talking to everyone else. The boy simply nodded and carried on. Penny and Gumball walked out of the cafeteria, off to share a room.

Carrie's POV

Relief, finally. As far as she knew, Darwin was sharing a room with her. That was probably going to make Masami angry, but Carrie would try to dismiss it. She deserved it for trying to take Darwin from her. Carrie edged near Darwin, who happily accepted her presence. Masami looked like she was about to say something, but turned and fumed.

Carmen was probably going to share a room with Alan, as they seemed happy to be together. There was a little bit of awkwardness between the rest of the students. Lexy, Masami, Teri, Jamie, Tina, and that other kid. He was the same one that told Tobias their plans, but he seemed more collected. Calm. Nobody had stabbed him furiously yet, which probably meant he was okay for now.

Carrie should still keep an eye on him. Jamie and Tina paired up. Teri paired up with Masami, leaving Lexy and that other kid. Carrie was suspicious, and she would never hear the end of it from Gumball, but they seemed happier to each other's presence then angry.

All of her senses said danger, but she wasn't going to get into someone else's business. To say the least, Carrie was excited. Emotions were a lot more vivid now, rather than before the storm. But so were dreams, and dreams could hurt. Like, stab your friend in the leg with a knife hurt. So hurt a lot. She couldn't share that dream with anyone though. No one must know.

Carrie had had nightmares, even enjoyed some, but this is one she would never forget. Even ghosts could get haunted, and memories were very possible. Getting back to the excited part, she was happy to truly share a room with Darwin. They were in a populated area, but she was convinced the room would have enough privacy. Darwin looked at one of the classrooms, knocking on the door to see if anyone was there.

"This one okay?" Darwin asked with a smile, turning the doorknob to the unanswered door.

Carrie found it as near perfect. Close to the cafeteria, yet away from the crowd.

"Yeah, let's settle" Carrie told him, still physical.

It seemed that every time she turned physical, it would last longer. Carrie wasn't sure if that was normal, but it hasn't interfered with anything yet, so it was fine. The door squeaked open as Darwin pushed it back. They both traversed through the room. It seemed to be a regular classroom. Bookshelves in the corner, desks, the teacher's corner. Everything where it should be.

Darwin rested his backpack down in one of the empty bookcases, making dust fly. It most likely hadn't been that long since the bookcase was touched, yet it had enough dust to be an artifact. Carrie did notice there was a lock to the door, and felt quite perverted to be happy at that thought. They had jobs here, there probably wasn't time for… Although it would be fun to do so in school. Carrie trailed off, but Darwin brought her back to reality.

"We have like twenty minutes until we need to meet at the cafeteria for the scavenging party, so I was thinking-" Darwin started, before hearing a knock at the door. Darwin smoothly walked over to the door and opened it. Carrie couldn't see who it was, but the conversation was quick.

"Who was it?"

"Lex was asking where Gumball's room was"

"Oh. Did you see her with that other guy?" Carrie brought up.

"Yeah, little suspicious, Gumball's gonna have a freaking spasm when he finds out" Darwin commented, looking truly sympathetic for his sister. "What were you going to say back there, with the twenty minutes thing?"

"Well…" Darwin blushed a little bit. Carrie smiled.

"I know how you feel. But it isn't the time or the place. We have people to take care of. I'm sure we'll have time soon" Carrie told him with a wry smile. Darwin nodded, a little disappointed, but understanding. It wasn't the troubles among themselves that would be hard to face, but the troubles with the people.

Richard's POV

Smooth. That's how the lifestyle used to be, and that's all Richard wanted. It was stressful enough knowing that he had to care for Elmore itself, his hands molding the future like it was clay. But he still had children, somewhere, somehow. This storm brought forth conflict upon end. The mall was in short supply of food for everyone, but the Joyful burgers should be enough for today. Richard wasn't sure how long they would hold at this point, but he knew that whatever they faced, Nicole would be right by his side.

At this point many people started to diet, cutting back on food, including Richard, which gave him a confident look for leader. The days were short and the nights were getting longer, and the weather getting stronger. Richard was confronted with hundreds of new conflicts each day, and it was making him weary just thinking about them. He had other problems; many other problems, but he had to put them aside for the greater good of Elmore.

Yet he still wondered where his two sons and daughters were. Richard could feel their life, he knew they weren't dead. He just had to believe they weren't dead.

"Chief!" A man came up to him. The locals had decided to call him chief, why he had no idea.

"There's a problem with a ventilation system!" Every little thing he had to deal with. Someday, when this scarring storm was over, he would sit down, and have a nice, long, nap.

Gumball's POV

A knock. Who could be there? Another kid asking for directions? Gumball got up from next to Penny and made his way towards the door. He looked through the keyhole to find someone staring back at him. Lexy smiled at the keyhole, and Gumball happily unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey bro, needed to tell you something" Lexy told him, entering the classroom. "There's a huge storm on the approach, so you might want to postpone the scavenge."

Gumball bit his lip. Kids were counting on him, he had to scavenge for food. Otherwise the kids would resort to a secondary source of food… And that could be anything.

"A little bit of weather hasn't stopped us yet" Gumball told her firmly, stubbornly declining her plea.

"Okay… whatever you say" Lexy, defeated, exited the room, and closing the door lightly behind her, she made her way down the hall.

"Are you sure we'll be fine?" Penny asked concerned. Gumball put his hands over her hands, comforting her.

"I'm sure" he said with not only his mouth, but his eyes, his heart poured into those words. Penny hugged him, and they silently decided to get ready for the scavenge. Retracting, Gumball got a large backpack, if they'll be lucky, it will be full.

But many other things could prevent that. Once Penny was done getting her pack ready, they headed down to the cafeteria, where they hoped to meet who would help them accomplish their mission. Gumball half expected to be attacked by someone. It seemed people settled in a little quicker than he thought. Gumball and Penny were the only ones accompanied the silent, dim hallway.

No words were exchanged as they made their way to the cafeteria, the silence displeasing. Gumball knew not many people had made their abode around he and Penny's room, which was purposeful. Gumball was glad to not be swarmed by dozens of students, finally reaching the cafeteria doors. Minimal conversation was ongoing inside the cafeteria as they entered. Everybody seemed to have a somewhat depressed mood, but why wouldn't they?

Gumball made his way to the long table in the middle of the cafeteria. He noticed the friendly faces he had worked with through the storm: Masami, Carmen, Lexy, Darwin, Carrie; his eyes slipped over the group of friends. One person he didn't expect to see there was that kid again.

His eyes sharpened at the gray-haired suspicious boy, who was mingling with Darwin, surprisingly. Gumball decided to dismiss his presence for now, and sat down at the lengthy table.

"Okay- so: We're going to go out for forty-five minutes or so, meet up in the playground after you're done. We're going for full packs, so do your best to find useful items. Mostly food, but just encase there are other items that could be useful grab them."

Everyone nodded, understanding, hopefully. But this was a dry run that they hadn't attempted before, so they would be lucky to get through without any slips. Gumball would have to keep an eye on that boy. He was a two-time traitor already, and nobody truly knew where his loyalties lied.

Everyone was equipped with a backpack, and ready to go outside. It was downpouring, hundreds of thousands of droplets of water, splashing on the outside concrete. Gumball led the group to the playground, where they got ready to make their way outside. There was a door, but this would probably be the most effective way in and out. Gumball clung to the cold metal, scaling it slowly while rain hit his face, slowing him. The others either followed his lead, or watched him dumbfounded.

Once he made his way to the top of the metallic fence, he hopped down on the other side and motioned for the others to follow. Darwin was the second to make it to the other side. Grey-haired kid almost slipped on the transition to the other side, but eventually made it over before the others.

When Penny jumped down, hitting the ground swiftly, Gumball helped her up with a hand. She smiled at his hand, and followed him to the nearest building, a five-story apartment. It looked deserted, devastated, while Gumball peered at it, making his way to the locked door. Gumball figured this would happen.

Fortunately, he was able to scavenge some bobby pins from the lost and found. Gumball slowly but surely picked the lock of the door, and with a click, it swung open. Gumball smiled to himself and embraced the room temperature of the air conditioned apartment building.

Sean's POV

At least Sean had some free time to mingle. Darwin seemed nice, even though he was the one pointing knives. They had a nice conversation about the clotted hole in his leg, which was relatively gory. At least Sean was starting to learn people's names. The story was still a little fuzzy. His girlfriend Carrie stabbed him in her sleep… or something like that.

He had presumed that Darwin would go with Carrie, but the other girl, who was referred to as Masami, supposedly wanted to go with him. This caused quite a large scene, and in the end, Darwin just decided to join Sean. They were silent but swift, in and out of rooms, finding food and other items.

Darwin had decided to bring some rope back to the school. Strange thing to have in the living room. What was someone trying to do, hang themselves? Wouldn't be much of a living room if that happened though. Sean had found a frozen pizza with pineapple and pepperoni, which he sneaked in his backpack for later. That PPP (Pineapple Pepperoni Pizza) would taste like heaven from a microwave.

Sean just had to convince himself there was a microwave back at the school. It was still pouring outside and Darwin had started to drone on about how Carrie was afraid of lightning. I mean, Sean understood love, but he didn't need to hear that shit from someone else. If anything, Sean would rather talk about Darwin then his girlfriend. His ego might be shown, but if he wanted to know about Carrie, he would just straight up talk to her.

"You got any loved ones?" He asked suddenly, which pretty much summed up his lecture. Sean bit his tongue. Darwin probably wouldn't appreciate that Sean made out with his sister in an empty hallway… so he would just pretend to take it a different way.

"I miss my mom and dad" Sean said, even though he really hadn't thought about them much. Sure, he missed them, but there were hundreds of other conflicts at the moment in his life.

"I feel you, man. Can't wait to see them after this moshpit of a fucking storm" Darwin told him.

"Amen to that" Sean said, finishing up his packing. The boy stretched his arms, and looked outside.

"Uh, Darwin" The hooded boy came over.

"Yeah?" he looked down and saw what Sean was pointing at through the clear glass window which was splattered with raindrops.

"We need to go. Now."

Anais' POV

She couldn't stop them. The onslaught of nightmares the creature brought upon her. She was truly fear's child, as Anais lived for fear. In the back of her head, Anais was wishing that this scarring storm should be over. She would mess around with her brothers, eat some junk food, anything but what she was encountering currently.

But Anais' doubt had the feeling that she would never escape this delirium she was encountering. She could never forget the faces of her loved ones being slowly dragged away, ripped apart, melted in front of her eyes. The laughter. Fear's cackling sounded like a mental man inhaling helium mixed with static. The sound was horrid, making the nightmares three times as terrifying. Anais had come to expect it. Even gotten used to some of it.

She was now a hardened veteran, the sleepless nights in the dark room she accompanied. The shivers she had felt in between Fear's pleasure of torturing her now deceased pure soul. Something inside her had died in the hours she had endured. Bravery was no longer with her. Curiosity ripped from her stomach. Anais would cower in fear at precisely anything. Anais hadn't been fed, yet she was saturated.

The petite girl had deduced she was in some sort of concussion. Anais eventually to call it Fear's Coma. Neverending nightmares, Neverending fear. Anais was shot back to reality as the room in front of her dissolved. The start of it. Phase one. You might hear strange noises as it starts, the darkness unfolding into a chaotic region.

A battlefield formed around her. Discord of society. Anais was four years old, and cried noticing the deceased bodies of people she knew. People she learned to care for. People she loved. Then there was Gumball, the big brother that always protected her. He was fighting off one of his classmates, dueling blades with him. The classmate held a sharp kitchen knife while Gumball held his curved sickle.

They clashed and sparks flew, causing Anais to wince and pain. And then came the stone. From the sky, the large block of solid concrete appeared, above Gumball's head. Anais tried to shout, scream, anything. Her voice wouldn't work, and her eyes could only drown in sorrow as she saw her elder brother being crushed by mass quantities of stone. Anais curled up into her ball, covering her ears as the terrible sounds slowly faded away. She wish it would all go. All fade away…

Tobias' POV

Trapped. Great, just great. He already saw the group leave the playground, knowing no one would check on him. Tobias hadn't eaten and felt like crap. Hundreds of tiny bees were poking at his tongue, dehydrated from the lack of water. He had leaned out the window and drunk some rainwater, but other then that, he was a drought victim.

Not that there was a drought outside, in fact, the sun was nowhere to be seen. Nobody had even checked on Tobias. Their stupid speech had brainwashed all the students into working against him. But Tobias realised something. He was relatively happy. All the weight had been lifted off his shoulders to as stronger, experienced group that knows more. It had been the best few hours in this hell they called 'The Storm'. Looking out the window, something caught Tobias' eye. Tobias chuckled to himself menacingly.

"Well, look like they won't be returning for a while"

* * *

 **Another chapter going down.**

 **Hope you all expected the relationship between Sean and Lexy, and hope you all appreciated their 'scene'.**

 **We haven't even gotten down to the deepness and confusing made up apparatus in the conclusion of the story.**

 **Why is the storm happening?**

 **How can they stop it?**

 **When are their going to be more lemon scenes?**

 **I'm sure these questions are all in your head, and might be answered in the next chapter.**

 **Probably not though cause I suck with keeping up with the storyline.**

 ***Epic Transition***


	11. Blood in the water

**Well. Here it is, Chapter 11. I am way late with this, and it is still not that long. I promise the next chapter will be longer! I think. Probably should stop making open ended promises.**

 **Welp, Enjoy!**

* * *

Masami's POV

Masami was growling to herself on the inside. What the fuck was this? Carrie trying to steal Darwin again just made Masami sick. Eventually he settled on the traitor! He trusted a traitor more than Masami! At the moment, Carrie was just eying her from across the room. What was with that girl and her body? She had legs, and next thing you know she was a ghost again. Must be new as well, since Masami hadn't noticed her around school like that. Tobias always told her to not think about her own problems during the storm, but this could be more than the storm! This could decide Masami's life choices.

Masami stopped herself, knowing pouting would do no good. She was being overly dramatic. Breathing in and out, Masami gained control again. She was helping the people, saving her friends. Staying focused, she stuffed her bag with assorted cupboard food. She shadily glanced at Carrie, who was doing the same.

Carrie seemed to be going through many emotions at the time, so Masami decided to let it go for a small bit. Carmen, on the other hand, was productive as ever, having already filled her backpack. She was gathering items for both of the classmates who seemed to be at war. Masami started to go into depression, thinking about Carrie and Darwin's relationship.

As far as Masami knew, they might have already kissed! What personality or traits did that emo have that Masami didn't? Was she not good enough for a guy like Darwin? All these questions floated in her mind; depression, denial, self-consciousness. It was starting to get to her, and had a feeling she would never accept their relationship.

Masami, out of rage and many other emotions, punched the wall next to her. Her arm felt like a needle was stuck through it, which made her grab her fist in agony. Carrie and Carmen looked on with pure fear and surprise, and Masami followed their view. Her mouth dropped open, peering at the fist-shaped hole she just made in the wall. The straight wood that was used to build these manufactured walls was gone before her.

Who, what, when, where, why, how?

Masami hasn't punched anything in a long time, but she was pretty sure her punches didn't go through straight wood. Course her mother was a good martial artist, but that didn't mean her genes carried on. Yuki wasn't born a good martial artist, she was made one. Carrie and Carmen looked like they wanted to be somewhere else.

Masami calmed her racing thoughts and steadied herself on the wall she just punched. Masami felt like it was necessary to say "Sorry wall" but she prevented herself from doing so. Getting a grip of the raging, terrified bull she was, Masami breathed heavily. Carrie and Carmen stared her down with confusion while Masami tried to get a hold of herself.

It was cold, but not cold enough for her breath to be seen. Carmen finally found the courage to gingerly step over to her.

"Masami. Are you okay?" she asked holding her shoulder. Carrie still stood in the corner of the room with wide eyes, her 'bravery' truly showing. But even the undead had to get scared at some point, and Carrie had supposedly reached said limit.

"I'm fine" Masami replied through shaky words, signifying that she was not, in fact, fine.

There was an excessive dripping of water from the roof. It should be okay, but the water was pouring through, looking like a small waterfall. Carrie and Carmen noticed it too, until Masami looked outside.

"Oh shit" she blurted out loud. The two others followed her gaze, and stared for a few seconds at the mass of water that was upon them. The flash flood had been quick, living up to it's name. And soon, it would be fatal as well.

Gumball's POV

Awesome. Magnificent. Great. Fantastic. Fabulous. Extraordinary. Marvelous. Terrific. Wonderful.

Gumball could go on and on (Thanks to ). Penny and him finally had some quality alone time, loving every minute of it, until what seemed like an insane asylum, which was now Elmore, had taken all of it from them. Gumball felt like he could relive that make-out session if they had the time, but the gallons of death outside said otherwise. There was no way they could make it from the first floor.

Gumball took Penny's worried hand and lead her upstairs towards the third floor, a.k.a the roof of this specific building. Gumball hoped everyone else was okay, but at the moment other things mattered. What would float, what would float, what would float? Gumball looked for anything that could serve as a temporary boat.

All they found on the roof was metal, metal, and more metal. Nothing, they were screwed. But they couldn't wait out the flash food, as it was imminent. They seemed to be on the precipice of disaster, having nothing to help them achieve their goals. Gumball rushed to rushed to the garage down on the first floor to find something they could use. The floor of the garage was already consumed by liquid. Up to Gumball's knees, he treaded through the shallows. His pant legs were soaked with the precipitation, but he kept through as he spotted the answer to all of their problems.

Grabbing the canary yellow canoe, Gumball waded back to the stairs and climbed back to the roof. Finding Penny there, looking out into the water, Gumball was confused. Penny had a glazed, worrying expression that Gumball didn't understand until he looked down. What Gumball saw was enough to make him drop everything he was doing. That kid was on a small piece of debris.

He wasn't moving. The gray-haired boy sat there, no sign of motion or life. Gumball didn't know the guy, but he was far from in good condition. Wait a minute… where was Darwin? The friendly orange face was nowhere to be seen. Gumball felt more crestfallen then usual, with everything that has been taken. A new emotion arose, dominating every other one of his thoughts. Hatred. Anger.

For all he knew, this boy could've been the cause of Darwin's death. Gumball made his way down to the second floor, dragging Penny along, and opened the window. There was no time for savoring the food. They had to abandon their backpacks in fear it might disbalance the canoe. Gumball and their boat were a decent distance away from the water, but at this point he only had one shot.

Gumball threw the canoe into the water. He pulled Penny in close, passionately kissed her on the lips as if it was their last, and grabbed her shoulder to jump down into the water with her.

Carrie's POV

Carrie was the first to notice Darwin's missing presence. She told her friends she was going to the deck for some alone time. Carrie cried her eyes out while Masami and Carmen thought of a plan. The rain sprinkled over the deck, and she watched as the waves of hell toppled over Elmore.

Everyone in the school would be shocked, hungry, who knows. But without Darwin… Carrie didn't function as well. She had become addicted to having him around, and even in the last few days, had tried to make it up to their time together. But know he was gone, and so was Carrie's hope for Elmore. She slowly faded back to her ghost form, silencing any sign Darwin was ever there. She had become used to her legs, enjoyed them even.

Carrie didn't stop bawling until her two friends came over. Masami looked terrible as well, but Carrie was a complete trainwreck.

"Hey, Carrie, it's okay. We can make it okay-"

"IT'S NOT FUCKING OKAY! DARWIN'S FUCKING DEAD! DEAD, CARMEN!" Carrie shouted with all of her force, startling both Carmen and Masami.

Carrie had always been quiet, but her heart out poured into these words. Carrie once again bawled on the deck, showing no signs of stopping.

"We don't know that yet, Carrie. He's a really good swimmer, remember?"

"You don't know him like I did, Carmen. No one will ever know him like I did. Flexible, enthusiastic, optimistic: I loved every attribute about him. And he loved me back…" Masami seemed to turn sour at this comment.

"Carrie, he might not even like you. Darwin was always optimistic, and wouldn't want to hurt your feelings." Carrie's voice darkened, turning grim directing towards Masami.

"Tell that to the come in my fucking throat, Masami" No other words were said, and both Carmen and Masami were taken aback by this comment. 'Good, they should be' Carrie thought, annoyed with Masami's ignorance. Carrie still stared at the waves rippling, waiting for that orange sweater to come from them calling her name. Nothing was heard besides those waves rippling.

Darwin's POV

Darwin was sitting on the raft he and Sean had made out of debris, which was significantly abundant nowadays. The wooden raft had a small compartment under it, where they threw their backpacks. Of course Darwin would have to propel the raft, but that shouldn't be a problem. They both still looked on in fear as they made their way towards the window of Elmore Junior High. Darwin kicked the water and pushed, the raft slightly moving forward.

One mile per hour, achieved!

But almost instantly things went wrong. Darwin heard rushing water, and jerking his head to the side, and saw a large wave of mud and debris coming towards the duo. Sean paddled on the side with his hand as Darwin kicked with all his might. Darwin took his last moment to catch a large breath before he was plunged under.

He kicked to try to reach the surface, and came up once. Gasping for breath, he saw no sign of the gray haired friend. Darwin felt something hit him in the back of the head. He sank under the water, noticing the small tree that just hit him. Darwin sank to the bottom where he regained consciousness. Water flooded in his mouth and ears. He was overthrown by the flood, the storm had got him. In what seemed like his last moments, he thought.

How will they do without him? A part of him assured they would be just fine. The other assumed the worst. How would Carrie do without him? That question was left as he hit the concrete hard, soaking in the water of the flood.

Lexy's POV

Solo. She had done fine the first time, so what's the harm in another one? Then again she had acquired Sean then, so maybe it wasn't exactly solo. Nonetheless, Lexy could support herself. That's what she thought before the storm came.

The flood had shown no signs before, yet here it was, up to the second floor in the apartment building she was holding down. Her anxiety was racing, and now she really wished she had Sean. It was a relatively old building so it would be expected that there were some water holes. But at this point, there were too many to count on the first floor, the liquid leaking in at an alarming rate.

No matter, as the roof would provide her with the shelter she needed. It was an open roof, and Lexy made her way around the various aluminium coils, carefully stepping over each and every one. The sky was a bruise color, but it was hard to look at the sky without getting raindrops splattered into your eye.

Lexy leaned over the covering as she spotted floating debris. But on that, was someone she knew. Sean lied there, looking fatally weak, not a twitch on his body. Lexy's heart sank into her stomach seeing her friend like that. Lexy started to panic. She had to save Sean, but how could she? Lexy wasn't a strong swimmer like Darwin… speaking of, where was Darwin?

The thought shuddered her. One life saved at a time. There was only one way to go. Towards the body of water. Lexy braced herself before diving over the side of the building.

Penny's POV

Penny doesn't blame Gumball, but she would have hoped for a sweeter first canoeing trip. Candles, maybe swimming, something romantic. Every inch of Penny's body was either covered with sweat or water. Going against the rapids was much harder than expected. Not that Penny wasn't up to the challenge.

"You know, this would be a lot more comfortable canoeing with you if there wasn't a threat of death"

"Sometime after the storm, we'll go canoeing, I promise" Gumball responded heartfully, and Penny would've kissed him right then and there if not for how it would unbalance the boat. Gumball had put up with everything up to now.

Tobias, the storm; Penny would have to find a time to thank him. But right now, they were going to the lifeless body of the gray-haired kid. He could be responsible for Darwin, or others. There wasn't an atom in her body that trusted him, and Penny would threaten him until they found Darwin if that was the case.

How would Carrie respond? The thought made Penny shiver. That kid was still a speck in the tide, which was almost overturning the boat as they spoke. That was their destination, and soon enough Penny was alerted by other unnatural sloshing moments.

She saw Lexy reaching for the debris the gray-haired boy was on, much closer than they were. Penny heard the slide before it came. The water, mud, and debris flying towards Lexy moved at an alarming rate. Before Penny could shout, the wave crashed, before she could yell out, they were swept from in front of her.

Sean's POV

Sean never dreamed like this. He couldn't get over the fact that Darwin sacrificed himself. His dream was completely different, even seeming like a glimpse of what happens after the storm. Sean saw darkness, never ending.

Sean dreaded the gruesome scene. Does that mean he would die? Fear and doubt consumed him, turning his face pale. But then light appeared. Just a spark, but Sean found the trace of it. The lighter lit itself, the same one he was playing with at the convenience store.

The lighter casted meek shadows, but the space was very enclosed. A rushing noise came through the small room, black liquid flying around him. Sean took a deep breath before the liquid reached over his head. He stayed underwater for no less than a minute before scratching at his throat. Trying to find oxygen that wasn't there.

Suffocation, most likely the same fate endured by Darwin, who sank to the depths of the water. The rushing sound went through his ears as his eyes fluttered open, to find a large wave of water about to crash onto him.

Sean gained his logic and clenched the debris. After he acknowledged his surroundings, he spotted Lexy and reached out for her hand. Sean pulled her close, not letting go. The warm presence of her was all Sean needed, suturing his comfort. His heartbeat quickened as the wave took them under. Sean held Lexy's hand the whole way. The debris would keep them afloat if lucky. They both closed their eyes as they shot into the depths of the water.

Carmen's POV

It was time to do something. If they don't act now, where will that leave them? To tell their friends they failed, gave up? If they were still alive that is… Carmen worried too much. She was sure they were fine. But what Carrie said… she knew they were together. Carmen felt as if it was crossing the line, more than a little too much.

Like slamming accelerate too fast, so quick you have a chance at crashing. There relationship was delicate, as they were young, and they couldn't destroy that with sexual intercourse. Carmen always thirsted for knowledge, and by some she was grossed out. Carrie seemed concentrated on something, looking out the window.

Her eyes were slightly red from crying. Tears! Carmen didn't even know ghosts could cry. Yet again, Carrie had been acting and looking different ever since the storm had started. They seemed glazed over, which was her normal expression, but behind them, was a look of fear. The same worry Carmen held in her own mind.

And if Carmen knew something about fear, it would be that fear always conquers. Most people gave into Tobias' will because of fear. Tobias… Why hadn't they secured him, or at least made sure that he was neutral. Carrie's left eye twitched like she was making important internal decisions.

"They're gone" Carrie said with little to no emotion.

"What?" Masami asked.

"I saw it. Penny, Gumball, Lexy, and that other kid" her mouth turned into a curl, probably blaming the gray-haired boy for the loss of Darwin.

"A slide hit, and they all went under." Carrie stared intently at the one spot she seemed to dread about. At first Carmen didn't believe it. Penny is too smart to do something like that. Gumball... Gumball has a 'personality'. But Lexy wouldn't go out by herself solo.

That's basically suicide attempt. Although, Carrie wouldn't joke. She shedded too many tears to be in a joking mood. Masami was going the same way as Carmen with this.

"Look, Carrie, you probably saw some scraps or something" Masami responded, who also mourned the death of Darwin. Masami reached for Carrie's shoulder, trying to make her relax, but Carrie fiercely growled at her, leaving an astonished Masami to slowly retract. Soon this demonic flood would wash away, if they're lucky, as quick as it started. If they're lucky.

Luck's done well for them so far.

Nicole's POV

Nicole was worried for a lot of things. Her children was close to the top of the list. They were her pride and joy, and only Satan knows what the hell they've been getting into. She had in her mind that Gumball wasn't making trouble, hopefully. He already had though. Darwin was hopefully taking this calm, and not messing around. Lexy was a mystery, as at this point she was unpredictable. Ana's was what Nicole deeply worried about.

The child was in no condition to be alone, even if her IQ was higher than Nicole's paycheck (Ching!). Richard had described it as if she was talking to air, and then was just gone. In the blink of an eye, disappeared, like she was never there in the first place.

But what Nicole was worried about most right now, was the fact that Richard was being worked to hard. He had gained more responsibility ever since he had gone to the gym. But now, he was taking care of the whole town. How's that for responsibility? Richard was being worked tirelessly, no breaks.

This was the most major thing he had ever done. Best major thing he's ever done. Nicole was as proud as she could be to be Richard's wife, which wasn't something she said lightly. The adults have been bickering among themselves, which wasn't a good thing to do at this time. Nicole told them quarreling would get them nowhere. Of course they didn't listen, being the stubborn adults they were. But even Nicole couldn't help it.

Stubbornness was natural, and very dominant in the Watterson family. Especially with her children. Nicole had a gut feeling they were going to be very stubborn in this storm, especially Gumball, but didn't know if she could do anything about that. That was a problem even Nicole Watterson couldn't fix.

Carrie's POV

The mysterious way the weather works nowadays. It's there, and then it's gone. It works like Carrie's hope. Right now Masami, Carmen and she were the only confirmed survivors. It was truly hard, seeing your friends be ripped from in front of you, as you can do nothing to help them. Masami and she were still furious with each other, but it was slightly dwindling to a neutral hate.

Carrie felt like her very soul was burning with hatred for everything in this damnable storm. It wasn't everyday you watched your friends and family-which you know and love-get plucked from existence in front of your eyes. All Carrie could do was watch the flood fade away. It was now at a relatively low peak, but still heightwise larger than Carrie. She felt it was time to finally make up her mind. Carrie got up, not explaining herself.

Carmen and Masami noticed, but Masami pretended to not care. In the back of her driven to crazy mind, she hoped someone would stop her. Carmen came in as her saving grace.

"Carrie…" she said suspiciously, trying to get in on whatever the girl was doing.

Carrie walked towards a window, throwing out any sign that she was listening to Carmen.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked with suspicious concern.

"Leaving, Carmen." she said plainly before opening the window. Carrie had stayed relatively dry throughout the flood, but becoming less and less physical assisted accomplishing that. Carmen would try to stop her, Carrie knew it. Always the one to think, the one in control, the one with plans.

"Wait up, I'm coming" Carmen told her.

"Excuse me?" Carrie wasn't sure if she heard Carmen right. Did she agree with Carrie?

"You were right, Carrie, we can't stay here" she said before slinging her backpack over one of her shoulders.

Okay, this was getting weirder by the second. First Carmen agrees with her, and then admits she was wrong? Who had truly lost it at this point? Carrie bit back her tongue and nodded. Masami also joined them unwilling to be left. Carrie didn't have a physical body, so she might as well float, cause why not?

Carrie levitated herself over the water carefully, as she wasn't as used to floating as she used to be, when it was her only option. Carrie slowly made herself over the water, right before static hit. There was a sound like a fuse blowing, and next thing she knew, Carrie was falling and screaming.

The water hit her before she could sense it. Carrie had never swam, so she flailed around in fear of her life. And then she looked at the situation logically. She was a ghost. Ghost's can't drown. That thought calmed her. She still paddled, and started deciphering why she could not levitate. She usually uses magic, so there must be some magic E.M.P or something. Electro magic pulse. Yeah, sure. Carrie decided not to dwell not he answers to that at the moment.

"Come on in, the water's fine!" Carrie shouted up to her friends.

She would have laughed too, if not for the dread when she realized her friends could have died in here. That chilled the water by twenty degrees. Carmen jumped off getting soaked, and started paddling. To anywhere. Masami stood unsteadily on the window, not wanting to jumped down. Most likely to not get her hair wet. Carrie chuckled to herself, which wasn't something she did a lot. She started lightly paddling after Carmen.

Swimming was strange. Carrie was lighter than a feather, so she floated on the water. Though she didn't know how to propel herself. She copied Carmen's movements, kicking and paddling. Once they were over with this, Darwin would have to teach her swimming lessons. Wait, no. Carrie returned to her solemn state. Darwin was gone. Carrie softened her paddling. Masami swam behind her, passing her with a guilty look. Carrie followed them to Carmen. She would have a plan, right? Carmen always had a plan.

Darwin's POV

Darwin woke up to himself coughing. Coughing up a storm. A storm he could not hold back. He'd seen people who smoked cough, and this is probably what it felt like. Like hacking up a lung that was full of water. But the lung was also pierced so the water slowly drained out.

Yeah. So it wasn't good. Darwin didn't know how things were going on with his friends, but all he could do was pray. Eventually, his throat calmed down, but still felt like absolute shit. Darwin steadied himself and peered into the darkness. His surroundings were limited, but the rock concrete ground was textured and glistening with liquid.

Darwin could hear rushing water off in the distance. He smelled moldy cabbage and trash. Of course. The sewers. Great! Darwin stumbled his way blindly through the dank waterways, unknowing of his surroundings. Eventually, his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He could make out a small path, most likely leading to a ladder.

What he didn't expect to hear was the rushing water getting closer. It sloshed through the sewers. No time to waste then. Darwin picked up a steady pace towards the ladder. He was shivering in his damp clothes, but he made it to the rusted metal. Upon touch, the metal froze his movement. That couldn't stop Darwin though. He carefully but quickly made his way to the top of the ladder, before feeling liquid around his ankles.

His socks became soaked, and he cringed at the iced water now accompanying his sneakers. Darwin pushed at the top of the ladder. He felt the waterway lid, but it was shut. Darwin tried kicking it, but it was no use. The dark liquid that would soon consume him took his chest underneath. Darwin still pushed at the lid, which was making a slight crack. Darwin pushed it with all his might, as the dark, rushing rapids made their way over his neck.

Gumball's POV

Their luck was outstanding. Gumball, Penny, Sean, and Lexy couldn't have made it through that window if not for Teri passing by. They would have drowned if not for her. She opened the window, practically saving lives. The students had flooded through the window like they were the very water that were in the storm outside. Lots of coughing.

Gumball had to comfort Penny, who was scared not only for her own life, but her friends' lives. Gumball was too, but there were more pressing matters. They just had to hope Darwin was okay. Yelling…from the flood. Gumball and Penny rushed to the window and looked over. Carrie, Carmen, and Masami making their way through the rapids.

"Thank god…" Gumball muttered before pulling them out of the liquid. Masami was coughing and Carmen was shivering. Nobody looked good, but there were no true signs of disease. But there was also no Darwin. Gumball's heart sank. In the back of his mind, he had hoped somehow he had inadvertently made his way to where they were. He was still overjoyed to see them, but there was a tiny hope.

That had now vanished, like it was never there in the first place. He hid his sad smile, but could see it on other faces. Gumball watched as Carrie focused her eyes on the gray-haired boy. Her eyes turned to complete rage as she stomped up to the boy. He was struggling like everyone else, but wasn't currently paying attention to Carrie.

Like a lightning bolt, Carrie possessed him and made him slap himself. That got his attention.

"You had one job. We were in groups for a reason you idiot!" the boy could just stare in fear. His mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"Carrie, right? It's not my fault, the storm took him!"

"Isn't it sooo easy to blame it on the storm!" she guilted him persistently.

"Carrie…" Carmen started to say.

"No, Carmen, Carrie's right. How would this kid survive but not Darwin?" Gumball said, choking on the last part slightly.

The boy seemed dry of words. Good. He was a two time traitor, and there would be no predicting what he might do next. They would be better without him. Woah. Gumball stopped himself. That was a little too much. Gumball had been annoying or mean, but not particularly murderous. That was too far. Then again, him and his friends reached 'too far' a while ago. It had felt like weeks, months even.

"Get out of here." Carrie said with her dark attitude, scaring the boy.

"Maybe when you find Darwin we'll forgive you" Gumball felt bad for the kid, but at the same time, he deserved it.

He seemed to glance across the hallway, where a door lied. The principal's office. He better not cross that threshold. Gumball would take the nearest sharp object, and spear him through with it. The boy moved slowly, making his way out of the crowd. Away from the office. Turning his back on it? Good. He dragged his feet as he made his way outside.

The whole flood had cleared out, the only sign it was ever there the occasional puddle of water, not yet evaporated. Gumball directed his attention away from the window, trying not to think of the boy they just sent to his doom.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! I left you on a cliffhanger in the last chapter, and frankly I'm surprised I could fit all these words in such a small space of time. I'm sure the next chapter will be longer.**

 **(Sure)**


	12. Ignorance is Bliss

**I understand I'm a lot late with this one. It's a little bit longer but not what I thought it could be. I could make some lame excuse about school or holidays, but that wasn't really it. I was kind of in a uncreative mood, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I was also surprised of all the comments I got to make the next chapter. I really never thought someone would enjoy my work at the level that you ask me to keep working.**

 **So thanks to all those guys and girls out there!**

 **And here is: Ignorance is Bliss**

* * *

Lexy's POV

Lexy sat on the blanket in her room. Alone. Solo. Mono. She wasn't doing anything in particular. Just staring, thinking and occasionally eating. That was the life style now. Not necessarily boring, but not exciting either.

Kind of like war. Fear and anxiety most of the time, Fear and adrenaline the rest. Lexy had nothing to do. She didn't want Sean to leave, hell no. But when they vote, they vote. And sometimes that results in unhappy customers. Not that anybody really put their input in. They were just in fear of Carrie and Gumball. Lexy wasn't afraid of Gumball, but Carrie was a friend in a delicate moment. Sean was probably out somewhere, lonely, beaten up… dead. That last thought made Lexy shiver.

Then there was the knock. Carrie peeked her head in the window. She didn't change her depressed look, but Lexy did.

"Ayy, Carrie."

"Hey Lexy. Wow, you got all this space, just to yourself"

"Yeah, not much to do though" Lexy had however flipped through some of the books. They weren't good, but were a great way to pass time.

"It's been hard without Darwin…" Carrie said.

"Yeah…" Lexy had encountered the topic too many times, and hated talking about it. But she understood Carrie's pain. "It's… strange not having him around"

Carrie nodded. "Hey, at least your loss was a good one" Carrie joked. Lexy didn't like that comment. She was not in the mood for joking.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lexy asked with a sideways frown.

"That kid was a traitor. I bet he was the one who caused Darwin's death in the first place" Carrie had turned bitter. Lexy was sour about his death, but that doesn't mean she should blame it on Sean. Lexy finally lost her self control.

"Leave, Carrie." She said as calmly as possible.

"What?" Carrie seemed puzzled.

"Get out of my room, Carrie!" She raised her voice. Lexy repeated this again with a yell, and Carrie shrank out of the room. Lexy took a book and chucked it across the room. It broke the teacher's mug. Lexy didn't care. "You're so lucky to have a room alone!" "Solo Lexy!" Lexy muttered to herself, in bitter rage. _One is the loneliest number..._ she thought before shedding a tear of that exact proportion.

Sean's POV

Of course. Just when he thought he'd fit in, he gets thrown out. Of course they were working on a different level than Sean, but he didn't complain. He just did as told. Sean made his way through the water. It had mostly evaporated, but a thin layer up to his shoelaces could still be spotted. You'd think the sewage system would have gotten rid of this by now.

Sean had no direction he was going, just mostly wandering. All he did was wander. He was made to follow, but without a guide, he was a lost puppy. Sean wasn't necessarily about rash decisions, and usually just followed the leader. But Lexy… Lexy was different. Confident, romantic, everything Sean was not. Yet she had gotten attracted towards him, and Sean still felt the ping of that mutuality. It had raged inside his stomach ever since he had left the fucking school. Sean guessed he should find some food, considering all of his was wasted away.

It might still be in the debris they built, but first he'd have to find it. Sean scanned his surroundings and took in ranging shapes of hundreds of pieces of debris. This might take a while.

Carrie's POV

Carrie wasn't dealing with the loss of Darwin well. She wouldn't have dealt with the loss of him as a schoolmate, but as her boyfriend, it was one of the most troubling things she had gone through. And shit, she was a ghost, so she would know about troubling things. But Carrie had upset Lexy and turned bitter. Carrie also felt more malicious, devious.

These thoughts were particularly murderous. Carrie hadn't formally met the gray haired kid, considering she didn't know his name. But Sean knew hers. How? Carrie didn't know. But as far as Carrie knew, that kid was a two time traitor and a scoundrel.

Yet, along that path, Lexy had taken a liking to him. Gumball hated him, so that was a bad relationship. Carrie wanted to extract information from Lexy, bit she decided that Lexy needed the time alone. It was for the best. On the other hand, kids were starving. Many had heard of the deaths of Darwin, and silently mourned for him.

Still, they had no food to give, no rules to make. No control. Everything could go haywire any second. Gumball had called a meeting between the quote unquote 'council'. This contained of Carmen, Lexy, Masami, Gumball, and herself. In about five minutes flat, it would be time. Time worked strangely, clocks were strange.

Especially during the storm. Everything seemed slower than it actually was, but maybe that was just the crazy shit going on. Yet Carrie found her way to the cafeteria. There were some other kids lounging, asking for food. But there was one table where Penny, Gumball, and Carmen sat, deep in discussion.

Penny and Gumball. She used to make fun of their relationship, but she knew what she'd been missing. And now she was truly missing. Missing something from her life that was perfect. But swept away by the storm. Carrie put on her hardened expression, but Penny could see right through it.

There was a lot of unsteadiness in Carrie's eyes. Lexy entered the cafeteria with Masami. Lexy looked at Carrie with a fire in her eyes. Carrie stared back, but with a look of sorrow and forgiveness. Lexy softened her stare, but still didn't look like she was friendly.

"What's the plan" Lexy asked Carmen steadily, not giving too much direct attention towards Carrie.

"We need food. So either another scavenge route or another option." Carmen told her.

"What's the other option?"

"How do you feel about cannibalism?"

"Scavenging it is!" Lexy said with a forced smile.

"We have to try to cope with Darwin's loss, not deny it" Carrie said firmly, making other students look down in depression.

Lexy's POV

Lexy sided with Carrie on this one, but she wasn't going to say that out loud. But no solo. Lexy now hated solo. Hated what it brought. Hated what it made her. A greedy, gluttonous whore. A whore who wouldn't stop. Lexy was paired up with Carrie. Of course. Lexy would even choose Masami over Carrie.

Not that she hated her, but they were on decently bad terms at the moment. Carrie made her way to Lexy. Penny was with Masami and Carmen was with Lexy. This was because Carmen refused to be with Masami. They must have fought or something. Lexy, without looking back for Carrie, made her way to the door.

The large doors swung, and Lexy breathed in freshness. None of the air inside of the school, which smelled like a small nuclear bomb. Her backpack was saddled on her shoulders. A new one. She had lost the old one, along with the food in it. But one thing they didn't have a shortage of at school were backpacks. Lexy didn't bother to stay with Carrie.

Then again she didn't want to be alone. Damnit Storm! Why did it have to throw pop quizzes like this at her. There were pounds and pounds of debris outside the school, mostly scraps of house or street. Thank god Lexy had survived. As far as they know, the storm had only taken the life of Darwin. As far as they knew wasn't that much. Lexy maneuvered her way around the debris strategically, aiming towards a small house near the school.

Just a regular, middle class house. Nothing special. Somehow it had stood up during the flood, even if it wasn't one of the large apartment buildings surrounding her. Lexy could faintly hear the voice of Carrie behind her.

"What do you see in him?" It was a sour comment, but Lexy was ready to answer it.

"Maybe you didn't know him like I did! Nobody knew him like I did" Her voice broke on the last sentence. Tears were in her eyes.

"He was the one, Carrie. He saved me. Saved my life. Took down Tobias for me. Is that good enough of a reason for you Carrie?" Lexy shouted at her. Carrie's lips were zipped, no noise coming out of them.

"It's your fault Carrie. You look for anybody to blame, to take justice upon. Even if there is no justice to be taken." And with that, Lexy turned and paced towards the house. After that loud outburst, it would be hard for Carrie to recover. That's right. Let her recover. Let her try.

Sean's POV

Outcast. Overshadowed by the other students, like usual. He never stood out. He never wanted to stand out. But during the storm he had stood out. Stood out more than some of the others that were popular back before it. But he wasn't popular in a good way. They made him look bad, but Sean wasn't vengeful. In fact, he hated himself for not doing more.

Less that he didn't want to help, more that he was scared to help. What if he messed up? Sean was way beyond messing up. Way past that. But if he could just find their raft he could set things straight. He had found a lot of frozen pizzas, and if he got those to the school, they might reconsider.

Sean lunged over the debris, looking for the tan plywood that would stand out. Not as much as a canary yellow canoe, but it should stand out nonetheless. Glass shards cracked under his sneakers as he made his way towards the quarter of the area he hadn't searched yet. Some ways away, Sean heard a crack of glass. Then a curse. Sean quickened his breathing, and finally gained the courage to peek out from behind the debris.

Phew, Carrie. Sean was in fear. But then again, she was particularly murderous. Best to stay out of her sight. And in front of her was Lexy. Oh, his first kiss. Sean scanned her body, and he soon realised he was drooling.

'Don't be perverted' he said to himself looking away.

At the moment, he wished he could talk to her, or relive it. But that would cause things Lexy didn't want to deal with. Sean ducked his head behind the debris again, and decided to keep moving. Turning his back on her was the hardest thing he had done in a while. Sean scattered along the mud and wood that was compacted by the pressure of water.

No, no, no. Yes! He spotted the makeshift raft on top of a nearby building. Sean went inside the building, to find many rooms. The apartment building had four floors, so Sean sprinted to the fourth. Damn it. No entrance to the roof. He'd have to climb up. Sean made his way to the window, but as he got there he noticed his surroundings.

Suspicious items were scattered everywhere, from guns to knives, and even some drugs. Sean was no professional with drugs, but he thought he spotted some marijuana. It was green and powdery, inside a small baggy. But what he focused on was a crowbar. Could be useful. Sean grabbed it, and made a mental note of the apartment building.

Never know when you might need some of this stuff. He started to climb out the window he had pushed down. Not that it would be a crime to break it nowadays. Sean lowered himself onto the small ledge of the window. His heartbeat quickened as his shaking foot found its way to a higher point. He was decently high up.

Not Eiffel Tower high, but four-story-high. Sean stepped of the balcony, no turning back now. His foot slipped. Sean steadied himself, using the crowbar to dig into the bricks that the apartment was built upon. Don't look down, don't look down. Sean looked down. Damn it! His spine tingled, but he saw something unusual down there.

A drainage lid was moving. Something was banging against the metallic lid. The banging slowly grew softer, weakening. Sean hesitated. He didn't know what that could be, but it was way too far of a drop to make it there. Sean completely discarded the idea, but his body was in control at the moment. Sean kicked off the wall, and fell to what could have been his certain doom.

Penny's POV

Masami would not have been her first choice. Ever since the storm, Masami had been slightly unstable. Even more so when she learned Carrie and Darwin were going out. Nonetheless, she was a friends, and Penny would do anything in her power to help Masami out. Masami seemed distant, not quite the gossip girl she was.

Then again, everyone had changed since the start of the storm. The heart-wrenching storm that had played with their emotions as if they were a puzzle. Someday it would end, Elmore would rejoice, and Gumball and Penny could love without barricades anymore. Then again, parents were always barricades to love.

That would be in a perfect world. The world they lived in right now was far from perfect. Students were at each other's throats for food. And there were plenty of weapons around to encourage that. Masami was stuffing her backpack, trying to put space between herself and Penny.

"Anything you want to talk about, Masami?"

"No."

Well, she tried. Not that it was a full-hearted try, but definitely a try. Then again, that wasn't Penny. Penny was a compassionate being that never gave up when a friend was in need. That's what she was. What was she now? That caught her by surprise. Penny still decided to talk to Masami about it.

"Look, Masami" Masami glanced at her with sorrowful eyes,

"You're a really cool girl to hang out with, and pretty popular in the school. Even if Darwin wasn't interested, you can definitely still find a guy who is." Penny stated.

"But what if I never find someone who likes me?"

"It will never come to that. If times seem desperate, you can always look for a friend to help" Penny smiled at her. Masami returned the favor, and brought her in for a hug. Penny accepted it in a non-awkward way, and Masami thanked her. They went back to business, grabbing scraps for a crowd. A crowd of people who were once their friends.

Darwin's POV

It's over. He tried, but there was no point. Darwin was a goner. Drowned. Taken by the water. What would his grave say? Would he have a grave? Darwin's vision went black as he felt a tug on his stomach.

Darwin was coughing again. Coughing, why did it have to be coughing? It felt like his insides were coming out after every heart-wrenching cough. It was a truly disgusting sound. Wait, coughing? He was alive! Somehow he had survived the drown. Taking in his surroundings, he saw a crowbar, random mud and debris, and a boy.

A boy sitting next to him. Darwin's vision was obscured, but he recognized the anxious kid's voice.

"Oh shit, oh shit. You okay?" Sean asked, looking quite hurt himself. There were scratches and bruises on his face, giving him a rowdy look. Darwin sat up and coughed some more.

"Thanks man. That's all I gotta say. Thanks."

"Just wanted to return the favor," he said with a flashy smile.

"Damn, I could go for some food right now"

Sean looked like he was pondering. Not right now. There's something I need to show you first. He tried to get up, but he screamed agony and knelt back down.

"What's wrong?"

"Hurt my fucking leg jumping to get to the sewer"

"Aw, man. You shouldn't of done that"

"Hey, it was either you or my leg"

True. Again. Sean started crawling along the concrete, making his way towards a house with an open window. Darwin followed, but with twice the speed. Once inside, Darwin felt disappointed. It was a normal apartment building. Why the hell would they go here?

"Fourth floor, first room on the right"

"Got you." Darwin climbed the steep, moist carpeted stairs, curling around the corridors until he reached the fourth floor. Taking the first room to the right, his jaw dropped. Everything illegal. Darwin couldn't help but gain a mischievous smile.

"No, no." he said to himself.

"Not now. Be mature"

"You okay?" Sean was behind him, causing Darwin to jump. Darwin started to look around, whistling at the magnificent objects that he hoped he wouldn't have to use for serious purpose. Darwin picked up a small baggy.

"What's this?" he began to open it.

"Hey! hey! Hey! Put that down. Pot. Put the pot down." Darwin complied.

He had heard about pot in school, and how it was not a good thing to smoke. Nothing was a good thing to smoke, but especially pot. Darwin wondered what it was like.

"Don't be stupid" Sean said, like he was reading Darwin's mind.

Darwin picked up a knife that looked like it could slice through steel and still be standing. It was metallic gray, curved, and had a leather handle. It was light. Like holding a very lethal feather. Darwin stuffed it into his hoodie pocket while Sean wasn't looking.

"Dude, everyone thought you were dead" He said, not looking back. Darwin didn't know how to respond. Not every day people think you're dead. Not that Darwin hadn't been in many life threatening decisions. That was probably what he was the most skilled at. Finding trouble. Yeah! Sean climbed out of the window.

"Woah, Woah. Where the hell are you going?"

"I need to get to the roof"

"We don't need you breaking another leg"

"Okay, mom." Sean mocked.

To prove Darwin's point, his foot lost grip and he dangled above the street. Yet, he traversed the wall, climbing it like he was a professional. Sean made it to the top, without dying once.

"Yes! They're still here! Our packs!" He shouted with glee.

"Nice! Pass mine down!" A few seconds later, a backpack came tumbling down from the roof. Darwin caught it and was happy to find food in it. Wet food, but still food! Sean slowly but surely made his way back to the windowed ledge, only screaming in agony every time his left foot touched the ground. After getting down, he lied himself on the couch, resting his legs.

"It's probably broken. It seems to hurt a lot."

"No shit. At least you aren't alone with a hurt leg" He mustered a smile, and then rested his head on the couch.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Not sure. I was kind of kicked out" Darwin was confused. Kicked out? Why?

"What'd you do?" Sean gave a sour look.

"They didn't think I helped you not die, they thought I was more directly responsible for it."

"But you weren't."

"Well it's going to be hard to resist letting me in now" Sean said dryly.

"You should probably go tell them that you're alive. I'ma just… rest. No way I'm getting anywhere with this leg" He laughed a little. Darwin smiled. His throat was too dry to laugh.

Anais' POV

Darkness. Darkness for miles and miles. Anais couldn't eat nor drink. She could move nowhere at all. No matter how far she walked, always darkness. The blight that was too thick and shrouded to see past. Would the outside world be there? Or is this just a figment of her mind? But there was light… light.

Anais hadn't seen light in what seemed like months. There wasn't day or night in Fear's Coma. Just darkness. Anais walked towards this light. And then she awoke. She shielded her eyes to the light, but clouds still filled the sky. Anais did something she hadn't done in a long while. She moved. Towards the school. The building from which she grasped her knowledge and education. Elmore Junior High.

Carrie's POV

Carrie was scared. Scared of what was to come. They had endured all this hellhole has thrown at them, what the fuck did it have this time. Paranoia, starvation. Carrie had come back from the trip with minimal scraps. Just because she didn't want to let the kids wait. But tears had been shed. Due to Lexy. Not that it was mean, but that it was true. Carrie had been utterly irrational with her decision, and that had led to Lexy and her to be on bad playing levels.

It's not Sean was terrible. He'd just been to much of an introvert for Carrie. 'Course once you started talking he wouldn't stop, but the mystery behind him was questionable. The students were scrambling for their food, little or small. It was gone before they could even have some. They couldn't keep doing this over and over again.

Yet the kids begged for more, pleaded to eat. Carrie tried to push that out of her head. But it was hard to avoid things like that. Carmen had come back slightly after Gumball had. She had a hard, cold, and surprised look on her face. All at the same time.

"Uh, Carrie, Gumball, there's something outside you need to see" Carmen passed them and made her way to the cafeteria, leaving Gumball and Carrie puzzled.

Carrie was the first to leave the school. Her eyes focused and the world melted around her. She ran. Carrie ran to the figure with arms stretched lovingly. And she wouldn't turn back.

Gumball's POV

Amazing. He had questions, but was too joyful to ask them. Darwin seemed happy as well, being not dead and all. Carrie seemed to be crying, with happiness. Darwin hugged her back, cheerful but not crying.

"I missed you…" Gumball heard her whisper to him quietly.

"I missed you too" They exchanged a small kiss and departed so Gumball could come in.

"Darwin?" he was joyful, but slightly disbelieving.

"How?" Darwin gave him a smile.

"I'm sure we'll find time to talk about that later." It was ominous, but cheerful. Many more hugs were exchanged, and eventually, Darwin made it back to his room. He had told Gumball he might not be connected for a while.

"Why?"

"Carrie and I have some catching up to do. We might not be in the school building"

"'Catching up?'"

"Yes." Darwin stated firmly.

"Sure, sure. What are you going to name your kids?" Darwin registered that and punched Gumball hard in the shoulder.

"Owww!" Gumball shouted, causing a scene. This made Darwin slightly chuckle. With a goodbye, Gumball made his way back to his room. Darwin and Carrie needed the space, he understood that. But another thing crossed his mind. Where was Lexy?

Sean's POV

Everything hurt. Now it was not only his leg, but climbing up the side of that hill had absolutely zapped all of his strength. Every last bit. Sitting on the couch wasn't helping much either, and he might have to resort to walking though hurt. Or crawling. Yes, perfect. Sean yawned and looked around. His eyes widened and darted over to a small girl. She was no older than five, and sat there staring at him.

She had the same color as Lexy's hair, yet it had a lighter tinge. Sean rubbed his eyes. He blinked twice, but she was still there. And he was still in the apartment room practically made of illegal material.

"Are you real?" The girl nodded.

"Are you lost?" She shook her head firmly.

"Do you live here?" Another shake.

"Who are you?"

"Anais." She hesitated, "Watterson. Anais Watterson"

Realization hit Sean like a whack to the head. The girl wasn't crying. In fact not a single drop of emotion was shown on her face.

"Are you Lexy's sister?" She nodded. Sean stood up. His ankle flared, but he continued.

"Come on. We're gonna get you somewhere safe."

She nodded and followed Sean down the stairs. This little girl was either an angel or a demon. Sean hated crying, but this girl had an expressionless face. Sean was wearing his backpack, which was quite heavy. There were still tons of frozen pizzas back at the raft, but Sean hadn't took much.

Sean tripped over wooden debris, falling on his face. He got up, and saw the girl was managing a smile. Even though it hurt, he smiled back. Once at the school doors, Sean realised there was no turning back. Everyone there now hated him, but Sean was determined to regain their trust. He knocked on the heavy doors. No answer. He hadn't expected one, but it was worth a try.

"Uh… I don't know how to get in" he admitted to the girl, who pointed to an open window, smashed and serrated, next to the door near the topiary in the front. He smiled and made his way towards there. Sean picked up the little girl to reach the window, and she expertly maneuvered herself inside. Sean soon followed, noticing the darkness of the situation. It was dim in the hallways. It was never dim in the hallways.

The girl wasn't scared the slightest, so Sean continued on. The cafeteria would be lively. Sean was sure of it. But he had a different place to go first. Teri came down the other side of the hall, and Sean dashed towards the nearest door. He hid on it as Teri went past.

"Why are we hiding?" Anais whispered. The first time she talked scared him.

"Let's just say people don't like me here. I made some mistakes."

"So you're like a criminal?" Sean's taste turned bitter, but it wasn't the girl's fault.

"Yeah, I'm like a criminal." Conversation was immediately killed between the two of them. They made their way to the dim lighted room where Sean had spent a good twenty minutes. Taking a deep breath, Sean knocked on the door. He could hear it unlocking, and Lexy's face appeared.

"Sean? What are you doing here?" She hadn't noticed Anais yet.

"Special delivery?" he asked sarcastically, showing off Anais like she was a prize.

"Oh my god! Anais!" Lexy brought her in for a hug, which was exchanged for a few seconds. It warmed Sean's heart.

"Where did you find her?" Lexy asked.

"I was sleeping, and when I woke up she was there" Sean left out most of the details. Anais glared like she was going to say something, but she didn't. Lexy hugged him. Meaningfully, it was a true hug. Not a fake hug you do with relatives. A tear-worthy one.

"I'm so glad you're back."

"I missed you"

"You were only gone for one day"

"One day is hard enough not seeing you" They let go, even if they didn't want to. Anais clutched Lexy, not wanting to let go of her big sister.

"What now?" Anais asked.

"Don't you want to say hello to your big brother?"

Gumball's POV

No more rage. Gumball's heart went into overdrive. Seeing his little sister again gave it the kick it needed. Gumball was stressed with the kids. They were completely irrational, and he was the one who had to deal with them. Gumball would've given so much just to relax with Penny. Anais was just what Gumball needed to see. The little sister that kept him company, kept him wondering. The one who battled him with smart remarks. The hug was elongated, and tears were exchanged. Anais was alive!

That's all Gumball needed to know for now. But she seemed different. Unresponsive. At first, when she saw him, she looked like she was seeing a ghost. Gumball had so many questions, but they were hard to answer at the moment.

"G-ball" Lexy mentioned. "Look, you've been working the night shift. I owe you one. How about I take over for now?"

Gumball never felt so relieved. He needed that break. He didn't produce words, but Lexy understood. Penny and Gumball made their way out of the cafeteria. Penny even sort of laughed on the way out.

"I can't believe it! A break! Just you and me" Gumball found himself smiling.

There weren't many kids, but they were always pressuring him. Penny was all Gumball needed. That moment, that day, for life. Just Gumball and Penny. In a room. Unsupervised. The thought of it made Gumball feel warm inside. Gumball opened the unlocked door, holding Penny's hand as he made his way to the middle of the room. Gumball locked the door behind him whilst Penny smiled. Gumball sat down next to her. Penny comforted herself against him, and they snuggled. Just a while. A while longer.

Carrie's POV

It's hard to be mad at Darwin. But Carrie was mad at Darwin. How dare he scare her like that. Of course she felt like the happiest girl ever once he came back though. But the tears she had… her thoughts… she tried not to focus on them. A day with Darwin is all she needed. They were in a small apartment building near the school. The room was musty, yet damp.

The flood had sure caused quite a scene, as there was almost nothing standing upright. Darwin sat down and smiled at Carrie. Oh, he just wait.

"So Carrie, do you want me to…" Carrie put a finger to her lips, and Darwin stopped talking.

"I'll take care of everything" Carrie locked the door behind her.

 **(You're either someone who finds these scenes unappealing, or someone who is here for these only)**

"You've been a naughty boy, Darwin. How dare you scare me like that?"

At first, Darwin thought Carrie was serious, and tried to answer. Carrie shut him up by pressing her body against his until she was completely on top of him. Turning back into a physical ghost, Carrie whispered in Darwin's ear,

"Naughty boys get punished…" before Carrie started barraging Darwin's face with small but considerate pecks, arms around his neck. Darwin took her by the mouth.

 _Now we're getting started._ Carrie replied by taking his tongue and playing with it with her tongue. After minutes, Carrie slowly started to bring down Darwin's shorts. Darwin didn't stop her. In fact, to respond, he started unbuttoning Carrie's shirt, which was still wet from her swim. Carrie roughly threw her shirt off and kissed him furiously.

Starting to get some pleasure, she moaned softly. Carrie felt her skirt being slipped off and allowed so, as she threw Darwin's hoodie over his head. Darwin's shirt was disposed of quickly. Carrie got up and turned to walk towards the door, but turned around again and stared. Now in only her bra and panties, she made her way to Darwin. Carrie seductively walked over to him and pressed his bare chest onto the soft mattress.

The springs of the bed retracted as Carrie started to loosen her bra. Now topless, Carrie rests her breasts against Darwin.

"C'mon" Carrie says in a light voice. Darwin was staring at Carrie's B-Cup breasts.

"Go ahead." Carrie smiled as Darwin took ahold. The pleasure was indescribable as Darwin took a hold of her rack, gently messaging them. Carrie moaned loudly as she towered over Darwin, who curled his hands around her breasts.

"Darwin-" She said between moaning, voice full of ecstasy.

"Suckle me, Darwin. Do it!" She moaned.

Carrie felt like an absolute whore, yet Darwin showed no signs of resistance. Darwin took Carrie's left breast in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Carrie loved every minute of it, too much pleasure to take in. After too many minutes to count, **(A lazy say of saying it's time to end this one for the author)** Carrie curled her arms around his chest, feeling tired. Darwin did the same as Carrie rested her rack on his chest. Carrie could feel the slight pierce of Darwin's erection, pressing against her panties. Carrie didn't stop it. She welcomed it. They both slept with smiles that day.

Lexy's POV

What was she going to do with Sean? By now, everyone around the school would know about how he got kicked out. But now, there was no-one to dismiss him. They probably didn't even know what he did. He had some frozen pizzas, which was good. There might be some sort of oven in the teacher's lounge. Five or six, enough to feed a lot of people.

Lexy was completely clueless when it came to directing or leading, but she had hope, because of Anais. Yet her little sister seemed distant, like she was seeing the world in double vision. It was strange. Where had she been? How had she got here? For all Lexy knew, this might not be her little sister. Just a carrier of her soul. Lexy pushed that out of her head, but then again other thoughts were forming. She was slightly jealous for Carrie. She would definitely love to have some alone time with Sean. Though now was the time for helping.

Lexy had to fill in for Gumball, as she greatly appreciated his doings. Lexy had an idea. She wasn't being crowded, so she made her way to where Sean was hanging out of sight. He couldn't run, due to his leg being hurt, but he decided to stay.

"Sean." she whispered behind the door. The boy appeared and smiled.

"I need you to keep a watch of Tobias."

Sean nodded and slipped through the halls towards the door. Now, back to work. Anais was sitting at a table in the corner of the library. Anais was always doing something. Lexy couldn't worry about that now... already, kids were lining up. They knew she was in charge, and the peer pressure crumpled Lexy like a piece of paper. Each accusation or question was a bullet to the heart. Gumball must've been formidable to suppress this. On the other hand, Lexy was not. Not a leader. But instead, a coward.

* * *

 **Well, that's a comforting ending. It took me awhile to make this chapter, but I think it came together decent. I hope you liked the small Darwin x Carrie scene I threw in, and if you didn't:What the Fuck are you doing in the mature section?**

 **But seriously, you guys deserve this one.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
